Forty Weeks
by Like A Dove
Summary: Katara shows up at the Fire Lord's with a bit of a...predicament. Post-series. Arguably Korra-canon compliant.
1. Prologue

**A/N: We all know about The Legend of Korra (Avatar spin off) that's premiering this fall.**

**Which means we all know about Tenzin.**

**Which means we all know that Tenzin is, in fact, a Kataang spawn.**

**This is me fixing that bullshit.**

* * *

Katara pulled her knees up to her chest and turned her face away from her boyfriend. Or was he her fiancé now? Their acts the night before weren't exactly befitting for two people who weren't at least planning on getting married.

The problem that Katara was experiencing? The acts made her feel icky. Oh, it would kill Aang if she said that out loud, of course, since he had adored her for as long as they had known each other. But even though she wouldn't voice it, that was how she felt. Icky.

Like she had had sex with her brother.

Katara openly cringed at that thought, and Aang, perceptive as always, picked up on it. "You alright Katara?" the Avatar called out to her. She turned to face him and nodded her head quickly. "Of course Aang," she said sweetly. She gave him a smile that was too wide and he smiled in return before turning away, convinced. Katara wondered when she had become such a good liar.

When she was still a kid, Katara had convinced herself that she would grow into her feelings for Aang. He was, after all, her best friend. He loved her, worshipped her even. Not to mention he was the Avatar. He had defeated Fire Lord Ozai and restored peace and balance to the world. Any girl would be happy to be in the position Katara was in.

At nineteen years old, Aang had become a man a long time ago. He was well muscled and tall, with airbending tattoos that set him apart. He had inquisitive gray eyes and an easy smile. He was all Katara's, if she wanted him.

For the past seven years Katara had been glued to the Avatar's side. They traveled constantly, making speeches at all the relevant cities in the three remaining nations, establishing orphanages, rebuilding the Southern Air Temple, assisting Zuko in his Fire Lord duties, helping Toph find something productive to do, and so on and so forth. Aang had a lot of things he claimed he needed to do before he could settle down. Duties for the Avatar. "I went missing for a century, Katara. I owe these people my time."

But seven years could stretch a girl pretty thin. She had thought that it would be an adventure, getting to travel constantly with the man she loved, the man she had assumed she'd one day marry.

But then Katara hit sixteen and Aang still felt like her brother.

And then Katara hit eighteen and Aang still felt like her brother.

And then Katara hit twenty and Aang still felt like her brother, except now Aang was eighteen and wanted more than just chaste kisses and hand holding.

And now she was twenty one and he was nineteen and she felt like she had had sex with her brother.

* * *

It was springtime at the Western Air Temple, and Katara was in the fountain enjoying the way her element wove in graceful ribbons around her body at her command. She heard Aang call for her and with a sigh Katara let the water splash back into the fountain.

He looked worried and anxious which caused Katara to quicken her footsteps as she approached him. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly, eyes raking over him to make sure he was in one peace.

"There's something I have to do," he said seriously.

She balked, not liking his tone.

"I got a message from Guru Pathik about a week ago. He…wants me to come visit him."

"He wants you to go on a spiritual journey?"

"Yeah."

Katara gave him a small smile. "That's great Aang! I know how important spirituality is to you—"

"He wants me to come alone."

The smile slid off Katara's face. Now she understood why he looked so anxious. "Oh."

"I don't know how long it would take—" At the look on Katara's face he immediately started shaking his head. "—but if you're uncomfortable with being alone Katara then I don't have to go—"

"No Aang," Katara interrupted softly. "You should go."

"Really?" Relief began to cross the young man's face.

"Of course. I'll just wait here for you…I guess."

"Well I mean, you'll have Appa."

This surprised her. "But you always take Appa—"

"Guru Pathik advised me not to. He said part of the journey is traveling there on my own."

"That's an odd request."

Aang shrugged. "It's Guru Pathik. I mean, he enjoys onion and banana juice." Katara smiled, which made Aang blush slightly and smile back. "With Appa with you, you don't have to stay here. You can go other places. You could visit Toph, or Zuko!" he exclaimed, suddenly excited for her.

"Zuko?" Katara repeated.

Aang nodded eagerly. "Yeah! He asked about you in the last letter he sent me, so you should definitely go visit him."

Katara flicked her eyes downward, trying not to let a goofy smile stretch across her face. "I'll think about it," she answered simply.

With sudden eagerness the Avatar whirled around the small camp, packing the necessities for his trip. Later that evening Katara pulled a blanket over her naked chest, trying to ignore the soft snores of the equally naked young man lying next to her.

It was still like having sex with her brother.

She dreamed of sad golden eyes staring at her from across a tea shop.

* * *

**Next time…**

In which Katara discovers something and makes her way to the Fire Nation where Zuko _better _be happy to see her, damnit.

**Review. Pretty please.**


	2. 3 Weeks

**A/N: Holy effing crap! I'm pleasantly surprised at all the positive feedback I got! Thank you so much!**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say this time around, so here you go!**

**

* * *

**

_A nameless face stares down at her, confused, if a little curious._

_Katara feels nervous, excited, and terrified all at once. She bites her lip, fiddles her thumbs and altogether avoids looking into Nameless' eyes._

"_What's up with you? You've been acting weird."_

_Katara coughs, looks at her feet, his shoulder, his hair, and then finally his face. "I'm…" she begins, but she can't seem to finish her sentence. The news to her is happy, but it is also unexpected. She isn't sure how he'll react._

"_I'm pregnant," she blurts out, and then winces at the way she let this news tumble unceremoniously out of her mouth._

_Nameless' eyes go wide. He opens and closes his mouth a view times, as if he isn't sure what to say. Finally his face splits into a wide smile and he lets out a shout of excitement. Katara is quickly pulled into his warm embrace and she feels incredible relief as he starts chattering on about how excited he is. Her arms curl around him and she sighs with contentment. This was going to be a happy time, and she could feel the bliss sink into her bones._

_

* * *

_

Katara jerked awake.

"—can't possibly be good for you, sleeping out here in the stable. That's how ya get backaches when you're my age!"

Katara blinked rapidly in an effort to clear away the sleep that may have been still lingering. She looked up at the plump innkeeper who was staring down at her with irritation.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she got shakily to her feet. "I couldn't sleep last night so I came out here to visit Appa." She cleared her throat and gave the woman a small smile.

"Well I'll have you know that it's not very proper for a pretty girl like you to sleep out in the stable! We used to have bandits crawling around these parts—"

"I'm sorry," Katara repeated. "I just…I just didn't want to be alone." She flicked her eyes downwards, trying to appear properly scolded.

She heard the innkeeper heave a sigh. "Alright then. I can understand the bound some girls might have with their animals. But I like to think I run a fine establishment, and having my customers sleep outside with the animals just doesn't sit right with me." She eyed Katara. "What's a pretty young thing like you doin' traveling around by herself anyhow?"

Katara tried not to scream. It had been a little over two weeks since Aang had left for Guru Pathik and Katara had been slowly making her way through the small villages that surrounded the Western Air Temple.

She had been getting the "aww, what're you doing all by yourself helpless woman?" thing from _everyone_. It was starting to get extremely annoying. It was also the least of her problems.

"I'm just on my way to visit a friend," the waterbender answered, trying to be vague.

The innkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask who? I could send them a message, let them know when to expect you—"

"I'm actually not sure which friend I'm going to visit yet." She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to not snap at this woman.

The innkeeper crossed her arms over her chest and gave Katara A Look. "You're not very organized, are you?"

Katara balled her fists up at her sides but refrained from speaking.

The innkeeper gave her Another Look before gesturing to the open stable doors. "I'm warning all of my customers that the rain clouds are coming in. The rains are coming early this year. If you have to get somewhere, I suggest you head out before you're caught in the storm."

Katara resisted the urge to laugh. Water falling from the sky would probably make her day. "Thank you for letting me know," she said instead.

The woman eyed her again before making her way out of the barn. Katara figured she'd better hurry up and move on out. Never had she had an innkeeper act that suspicious around her.

And all because she hadn't been able to sleep.

She leaned against the wood paneling of the stall—the only stall big enough to house Appa. The past couple of weeks without Aang had been sort of nice. Not that she didn't miss him, because she did, but it had been pleasant to have some time to self reflect and to be alone. It had also been nice to decide who she wanted to visit on her own without Aang's influence. She had thought about going to the South Pole and visiting her family, or maybe staying with Toph in Ba Sing Se. Staying with Zuko had also crossed her mind, but she knew that he was also busy running his country.

But last night had changed everything.

She had been sitting on the small but comfortable bed in the small but comfortable room that the innkeeper had rented out to her when she had felt it—_life_. It had stirred within her, and it was so small that Katara thought for a moment that she had imagined it, but she hadn't. She was carrying another life now; it had been born into existence inside of her. She wondered if women normally realized their pregnancy as early as she had, but then most women didn't have their bending element running within their very bodies. As a waterbending healer, she was more connected with her body, and the human body in general, then most others.

She had frozen in the bed, too shocked to feel anything. She gathered up her bag before stumbling out into the stable to be with Appa, to be with something that was familiar to her. It had baffled her—these past two weeks she had relished being alone, but now she wished she was anything but.

_I'm going to have a baby._

Still leaning against the wooden panel, Katara let the realization completely wash over and envelop her. Her breath hitched and her arm curled around her stomach protectively. She felt her lips curve up into a smile. She'd make a great mother. Taking care of people was just something she was inherently good at. Knowing that in nine months she'd have another member of her family, someone who'd she'd helped bring into the world was exhilarating in the most beautiful way.

_I'm going to have a __**baby.**_

Reality washed over her. She was an unwed woman traveling by herself with the father of her child off doing who-knew-what and who would be back who-knew-when. Panic rose in her throat and she shoved herself away from the wall and buried herself into Appa's soft fur in one swift movement. The tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks as her sobs wracked through her body. She inhaled Appa's scent, anything that might remind her of other times, anything that might soothe her. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? At the moment she didn't even have a home to give to this child once it was born. For the past seven years she had been, for all intents and purposes, a nomad. She could feel tremors moving from the core of her body to the tips of her fingers.

She was absolutely terrified.

Appa groaned and swung his head towards her and watched her out of one of his large, inquisitive eyes. She entwined her fingers further into his fur and tried to take deep breaths. Suddenly a large tongue swept over her, leaving her soggy. The great beast made a noise deep in the back of his throat, as if to say that he didn't know why she was crying but that he was there. Despite everything, Katara found her lips curving into a very small smile.

"Thanks boy," she said quietly, pulling away and patting the leg she had clung to affectionately.

She continued to take deep breaths until the tears cleared. She knew that now wasn't the time to panic. Now was the time to plan. She had to be strong, if not for herself, then for the life inside of her.

She couldn't go to the South Pole. It would take months to get there. She could go to Ba Sing Se, but she wasn't sure if Toph was even there. The nineteen year old earthbender enjoyed adventures as much as Aang did and had never considered the great Earth Kingdom city to be her permanent home.

Katara fought off the urge to groan. That left the Fire Nation. That left Zuko.

"I suppose when I get there I could send a letter to Toph and Sokka, let them know about the situation. Then maybe they'll make their way to me," she said out loud.

That sounded plausible. Although Sokka would make it his personal mission to neuter Aang.

If their father didn't beat him to it, of course.

"The Fire Nation Capitol City it is then."

* * *

Just when Appa took off in the direction of the Capitol City (Katara figured it would be about a half a day's journey) the sky opened up on them. The rains had begun.

Feeling her element pouring down on her and trailing over her skin was invigorating. Katara tilted her head toward the sky and let the water drench her face and hair. She felt clean, fresh, new. She let out a shout of glee. If the water could wash away her troubles so easily, maybe she could look towards her future with a sense of purpose. It wasn't about herself anymore. It wasn't about Aang. It was about someone she hadn't even met yet.

Katara decided that she loved the rains.

* * *

Four hours later Katara had decided that the rains _sucked._ The rain was coming down so hard that Appa couldn't see three feet in front of him, not to mention that raindrops kept falling into his eyes and impairing his vision.

Katara had spent nearly the entire journey constantly bending the water away from Appa's head and parting the cascades of water in front of the great bison so that he could see. Her arms burned with the exertion, and she had started feeling light headed about an hour ago.

Her arms were visibly shaking. She wanted to cry out because of the pain.

When she finally spotted the Capitol City below them she nearly wept for joy.

She spotted the palace and directed Appa towards it, and the great bison happily landed in the court yard. Katara all but fell off his head. Instead she slid down and landed in an unceremonious heap on the ground. She groaned before pulling herself up. She could barely see the servants and guards making their way towards her. She could barely see _anything _in this torrential downpour.

"Lady Katara what are—" the guard froze when he got a good look at her. She was soaked to the bone, her hair plastered to her head, and she was swaying on her feet, no doubt about to fall over from exhaustion.

"The Fire Lord was not expecting you," the guard finished weakly.

Katara waved him off. "Just take me inside!" she had to shout to be heard over the pouring rain. "I'll deal with Zuko later." At the guard's uneasy expression she tried to give him a comforting smile. "He'll be happy to see me. He usually is."

She turned and began to shuffle her way towards the palace, hoping desperately she didn't run into anything she couldn't see. She could hear people shouting, probably alerting the rest of the palace that she was there. Her vision began to tunnel and grow spotty. She would need to lie down soon.

She walked through the palace doors. It was eerily quiet compared to the noise of the clattering rain outside. She starting making her way down the great hall, hoping someone would come along and steer her in the right direction. She was going to fall over any second.

"What do you mean Katara is—"

She glanced up to see Zuko make his way around the corner, several servants flanking him. He abruptly stopped when he saw her. He took a moment to take her in and she watched as all the color drained out of his face.

She huffed. Did she really look that bad?

"Katara," he croaked. "You're all wet."

It took her a moment to realize why that might strike him as odd. She always bent the water away from her whenever she got wet, yet here she was, soaked and dripping in his front hall.

She shrugged, her eyelids drooping. "It hurts to move my arms."

His good eye widened. He whirled around. "Have the guest chambers prepared in the next two minutes with towels and dry clothes laid out on the bed for Lady Katara. Go now." The servants scattered.

He turned back to her before he began to approach her. "Come on, I'll carry you to your room."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I can walk."

"You're literally about to collapse onto my floor."

"Letting you carry me would completely strip me of my dignity."

He was looking down at her now and she was slightly surprised to see how worried he looked. "At least let me help you."

She nodded, too exhausted to continue protesting. She started to pitch forward but he caught her. She leaned against him heavily and tried to keep her head up. He had a firm grip on her waist and slung her left arm across his shoulder before he started to move forward, towing her along.

"I'm going to be really irritated with you if you've gotten yourself sick."

"It's great to see you too, Zuko."

"No. I _am _happy you're visiting me, you just picked a hell of a day to do so."

"I try." Holding her head up straight was too hard. She let it fall against his shoulder. He sped up the pace.

"What brings you here anyway?"

"Aang's on a spiritual journey. I had to visit _someone_."

"I'm honored." She could hear the hint of amusement in his voice. She bit her lip. Perhaps it would be best to keep quiet about her situation for the time being, at least until she was able to formulate a more solid plan.

Sounded good to her.

She could tell when they had reached her room. Servants were scurrying in and out of it and a couple of guards had already stationed themselves outside of the door.

"Okay Katara, why don't you get some rest? If you get sick, I'll feel really bad."

Katara snorted and Zuko smiled down at her.

A sleek woman appeared in front of them. She appraised the Fire Lord and the waterbender with quirked eyebrows. Katara felt Zuko's grip on her waist tighten. He sighed. "Katara, this is my friend—"

"Zuko," the woman snapped, cutting him off. Katara felt him stiffen. "There's no need to be so secretive." Her gaze snapped to Katara. "My name is Jien. I'm his girlfriend."

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which Katara decides that Jien needs to choke on her own kidneys.**

**Review pretty please!**


	3. 9 Weeks

**A/N: To everyone who has reviewed, you guys are made of win. And all the rants that you guys are leaving are, quite frankly, **_**epic.**_** They make my day.**

**This chapter is sort of a result of me bullshitting around. It's sort of filler-ish and I feel that it isn't my best, which sucks. But holy Batman, the next few chapters are chock full of events, so stick around!**

**Anyway, here's my bullshitting around chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Fire Palace was nicer then Katara remembered and she spent the next week quietly walking around and exploring it.

She also spent it steadily avoiding Jien. Sadly, Jien seemed to have deemed it necessary to be wherever Zuko was, which meant that in avoiding Jien Katara was also unintentionally avoiding Zuko. Which was why she found herself sitting up against a tree in one of the palace's many gardens, attempting to write a letter to her brother.

_Dear Sokka,_

_I have news._

And that was as far as she had gotten in the past hour. Because really, how could she find the words to tell her overprotective big brother that she was pregnant? How was she supposed to tell him that she not only wasn't married to Aang (a big deal in the Water Tribes), but that she had no idea where he was? Sokka would not react well. In fact he'd probably make it his personal mission to hunt Aang down and demand…well Katara wasn't really sure what he'd demand, but knowing Sokka he would force Aang to do something in penance for knocking up his baby sister.

Katara groaned and tossed the letter to her side. She glanced up at the cloudy sky. It wasn't raining for the moment and she was enjoying the dry weather while she could.

She wondered if she should just cut the bullshit and head over to the South Pole. It would take awhile, but at least she'd be surrounded by her family.

Perhaps coming to the Capitol City had been a rash decision.

Katara nodded to herself. Yes, she'd head back to the South Pole. She started to get up, but then froze when she envisioned the disappointed look on Hakoda's face when she showed up at their home with a very pregnant belly.

She sighed and slumped back down.

She tapped her chin in thought. Maybe she could wait to have the baby and _then_ head to the South Pole! Sokka and her father couldn't possibly be mad at her if she showed up with a newborn in her arms. After all, everyone loves babies! They would be too busy cooing over the newest addition to be too upset with her. Right?

She frowned. But she couldn't force herself into Zuko's home like that. It wasn't right. Maybe she could—

"Whatcha up to?"

Katara yelped and scrambled into a standing position, her arms already up in a bending stance.

Zuko was slowly backing away with his hands held up. "Jumpy today are we?"

She sent him a glare but relaxed her posture none the less. "You scared me."

He grinned. "I'm the Fire Lord. I scare everyone."

"Hardy har Zuko," she said with a roll of her eyes. She bent down and snatched up her now useless letter to Sokka and crumbled it up in a fist.

He eyed the now destroyed letter with a raised eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment on it. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just wanted to let you know that there's going to be a little feast in about an hour."

"A feast?" Katara echoed. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and the thought of food made her ravenous.

"Yep."

"What for?"

"You, of course."

She laughed and shook her head. "Really Zuko, what's the feast for?"

His expression softened. "It's for you, Katara. I'd be a bad friend if I didn't celebrate your…you know, pleasant surprise of a visit."

"Uh huh. Sure." She reached out and shoved his shoulder playfully. "So who's going to be there?"

"Well, me, obviously. And uh….Jien might be there as well." He quickly looked down at his feet.

"Oh. Well maybe I'll just have my meal in my room."

"Come on Katara—"

"Look Zuko—"

He snapped his eyes up and the expression on his face quieted her. He sighed before continuing. "Look, I know that she can be a little _intense_, for lack of a better word. But she's not really that bad, once you get to know her. I mean, I know that she can be kind of annoying, and sometimes you want to tell her to just shut the hell up because—"

"I knew it."

He stiffened before giving her an innocent expression. "You knew what?"

"That you don't like her," she said smugly.

"It's true, she isn't my favorite person in the world but—"

"Then why are you with her Zuko?" she snapped.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, it is not my fault that General Pang, who I've wanted on my board of advisors for quite some time, just up and decides that 'Oh, Fire Lord Zuko, I've noticed that you want me on your board of advisors, I've also noticed that you're not courting anyone. My honorable daughter also isn't being courting by anyone at this moment in time. What a coincidence!' And the next thing I know I'm on a date with this woman. And I have my suspicions that Uncle was involved because he is a nosy bastard. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Like I said, she's not so bad after you get used to her. And she's also _great _company." He realized the implications of his words and turned beet red.

Katara rolled over his speech in her head before she froze.

"_MEN!_" She turned and stormed off in the other direction.

"Katara, wait—"

"You think you can just put your Whatever into Whoever and absolutely no complications will come up!" she shouted, dramatically waving her hands around as she stomped towards the palace.

"WHAT? I never said that—"

"You implied it!"

"I did not! You're putting words in my mouth!"

She whirled around to face him and suddenly they were nose to nose.

"You're just like Sokka! 'Oh, look at me I'm Sokka and newly single, _let me just have sex with every girl within a five mile radius!_"

Zuko frowned. "Okay, you're being a little unfair to Sokka there, because from what he told me he only had—"

"That's not the point! The point is that I…" she trailed off. "I don't know what the point is." She turned and started to walk away again, still feeling angry but also confused as to why she was so angry.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her around. Zuko kept his hand on her while rubbing the other over the back of his neck awkwardly. "Katara, I know this is technically none of my business, but does this have anything to do with Aang?"

"Huh?" she questioned, looking up and catching his gaze.

He blushed. "It's just that, uh, you seem to have a lot of animosity towards, erm, sex. And men. Men and sex, I mean. Like together."

Now it was Katara's turn to turn bright red. "Um, I…" She turned her face away. It wasn't that she had had _negative_ experiences when it came to sex and Aang, but it just wasn't all that arousing to be with someone who you had practically raised.

"Don't worry about it Zuko. Just forget I ever said anything," she said dully.

He frowned down at her. "Where _is _Aang, Katara?"

She shrugged. "He's off with Guru Pathik. I'm not sure where he is."

Zuko's frown turned into a scowl. "And he just left you."

She shook her head quickly. "I told him to go. To be honest, I sort of wanted some time to myself."

Zuko titled his head to the side. "But you came here."

"That's because I'm—" She quickly cut herself off before she spilled the beans. She didn't want him to know. Not just yet.

"You're what?"

"Desperate to visit you, of course," she said quickly. She gave his shoulder another playful shove before turning away again. After a moment she noticed that he had caught up with her and was walking by her side. When she looked up she saw him smiling down at her.

* * *

The feast was delicious, with all of Katara's favorite Fire Nation food being served. That technically left a limited amount of food, since Katara didn't like anything that was too spicy.

"Katara, I have a question for you."

Katara sighed dejectedly before looking up from her dinner. "Yes Jien?"

"I was reading about the culture of the Water Tribes the other day in the Royal Library and I was wondering if it's true that your people paint their faces and hold ritual dances before hunting?"

Katara narrowed her eyes, already not liking where this was going. "Yes, that's true."

Jien gave her a very sinister smile. "Sorry if this seems rude, but doesn't it seem a bit barbaric to celebrate killing animals in such a manner?"

Zuko was already rubbing his temples.

Katara valiantly resisted the urge to poke out this woman's eyes with her chopsticks. "Actually it's less of a celebration and more of ritual to honor the animals that we kill. You see, unlike other nations, the people of the Water Tribes use every part of the animals that we hunt. We don't let anything go to waste. If we didn't hunt we would die. So when we paint our faces and dance, we're honoring the hunt, because that's what keeps us alive."

Zuko smiled at her, but Jien immediately turned her lip up. "Still seems ancient," she grumbled to herself.

Katara took a moment to study the woman. She was all bones and sharp points, with high cheek bones, amber eyes, and sleek black hair. She frowned. She wondered if that was Zuko's type. She glanced down at her own body. Her stomach was flat (although not for long), but mostly her body was made up of round curves and muscle. She was still petite by Water Tribe standards, but next to Jien she was bulky and fleshy.

She heaved a sigh before pushing her plate away. She'd lost her appetite.

* * *

Early the next morning Katara found herself wandering around the halls of the front of the palace. She couldn't sleep, it was much too hot in her room for her liking, and she couldn't open up the doors to her balcony since it was raining again.

So here she was, walking around. She figured she could use the time to think anyhow.

She still needed to write that letter to Sokka, and maybe she could send a similar letter to Toph. Out of everyone Toph would probably be the least upset. In fact, she probably wouldn't care at all. Instead, she'd crack a sarcastic joke and ask when she could come visit her new niece or nephew. Katara smiled to herself. She missed her friend. It had been too long since she'd last seen her.

A wave of nausea rolled over Katara so suddenly that she almost doubled over. She could feel herself starting to be sick and she began to look around wildly for something to be sick in. Anything, _anything—_

She saw a potted plant off to the side and practically threw herself at it. Her body immediately heaved up whatever was leftover from last night's feast.

"Ew. That's disgusting."

Katara turned her head up to see Jien standing over her with a look of revulsion. "Did something last night make you sick?" the woman asked.

Katara shrugged. She had a pretty good guess as to why she was sick, but it wasn't like she was going to let lose _that _information.

"I mean, I ate the same things you did, but I feel fine. Our bodies must handle things differently," Jien said, and Katara nearly rolled her eyes at the pompousness in her voice. Instead, Katara puked again.

She heard Jien laugh. "Or you know, maybe you're pregnant," she said jokingly.

Katara froze and all the color drained out of her face.

Noticing this, Jien's expression turned hard. "You _aren't_ pregnant, are you?"

Katara quickly began shaking her head and spitting out denials, but Jien's eyes had already widened in shock. "You _are_, aren't you? You're pregnant!"

Katara felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. This was the _last _person she had wanted to know—

"Honestly, I have no idea why Zuko is friends with the likes of you. Here you are, knocked up, and you show up at the Fire Lord's for what? Free hand outs?"

"Shut _up_," Katara snarled. "You have no idea what you're talking about. So why don't you just take the stick out of your ass and _mind your own business_."

Jien's eyes narrowed into slits. "Were you even going to bother telling him?"

Katara felt herself start to panic. "I have no idea what I'm going to do, okay? It's not like I planned for this to happen!"

Something like pity crossed over Jien's face, and Katara hated herself for looking so pathetic in front of this woman. Both of them were silent for a long moment.

"Uh…Katara? Are you puking in my plant?"

Katara nearly cried out in relief at the sound of Zuko's voice, but that relief quickly turned to horror as Jien turned to face him.

"Did you eat something funny Katara?" He glanced back and forth between her and Jien.

Hating herself, Katara looked up at Jien pleadingly. The woman frowned down at her before closing her eyes. "You might want to check over the food next time, Fire Lord. Something in last night's dinner is making Katara sick." And with that she turned and walked away.

Immediately Zuko was helping Katara to her feet. "Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to your room? Or do you want me to take you to one of the healers I keep on staff?"

Katara shook her head. She suddenly felt wiped out. "You can take me to my room. I'll probably be fine after I lay down for awhile." She tried not to think about the fact that morning sickness was probably going to come to her quite a few more times.

Zuko took her hand and started leading her towards he room, keeping an eye on her in case she started feeling sick again.

"I got a letter from Mai," he said after a minute or so of walking.

"Oh?"

"She and Ty Lee are currently on Ember Island right now. Apparently Ty Lee wants to try out for one of the plays." He snorted.

"Did they ever confirm…" she trailed off and glanced up at Zuko. He looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders. "No, but I figured it's none of my business. It's their lives and they can live it whichever way they please."

Katara smiled to herself. "I wholeheartedly agree."

When they finally reached her room Zuko let go of her hand and tugged on a lock of her hair affectionately. "Feel better okay?"

Katara smiled. "I'll try."

"Good. I'm going to go have a word with the kitchen staff."

"Geez Zuko. Don't fire anyone just because I got sick."

"I wasn't going to," he said quickly, trying to come off as guiltless. Katara snorted before shaking her head and disappearing into her room.

After closing the door she leaned up against it and squeezed her eyes shut. She had two options. Either she left, or she told Zuko the truth.

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which the shit hits the fan.**

**A/N #2: Alright, before I get reviews saying OMG ZUKO IS HAVING SEX? Um. Fuck yeah he is. The guy might not keep a harem, but he does have a dick. He's also 23 years old.**

***throws hands up* I'm just sayin'.**

**Review!**


	4. 13 Weeks

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for all the positive and encouraging reviews you guys have been giving me! You have no idea how much they mean to me. They make me want to write.**

**This chapter is…really heavy. Prepare yourselves.**

* * *

_Dear Sokka,_

_I have news. Right now I'm staying in the Fire Nation's Capitol City with Zuko. I've been here a little less than two months and even though it's been a lovely stay, I've decided I'm going to leave within the week to head to the South Pole._

_Aang is off with Guru Pathik. I'm not really sure what they're up to, aside from spiritual things, and I have no idea when Aang will be back._

_I also thought you should know that in about six months you're going to be an uncle. And yes, it's Aang's. I don't really know how else to tell you, and right now I'm feeling really confused about what the future holds. The past couple of months have been hard. _

_DON'T TELL DAD, SOKKA. I MEAN IT. I want to tell him in person. I know he'll be very disappointed in me, but he deserves to hear it straight out of my mouth._

_And for Spirit's sake Sokka don't kill Aang!_

_Love,_

_Katara_

_P.S. Tell Suki I said hello. And that she's going to be an aunt too._

* * *

_Dear Toph,_

_Hope you're doing well! I'm sending this to your home in Ba Sing Se. Hopefully you're actually in town when this is delivered._

_Anyway, Aang is off with Guru Pathik and I'm not sure when he'll be back. Also, I'm going to have a baby in about six months. You're going to be an aunt!_

_I'm leaving for the South Pole within the week, so if you want to come and join in all the drama, that's where I'll be._

_Love,_

_Katara_

_P.S. Tell whoever's reading this to you to mind their own business, and if they repeat this news to anyone then they will experience the wrath of a master waterbender. Cheers!_

* * *

Katara quickly rolled up Toph's letter, sealed it, and then practically sprinted to the door. Flinging it open, she turned to one of the guards and thrust both letters into his hands.

"Could you get these sent off for me please?"

He blinked down at the letters before looking back up at her. "Uh, sure."

Katara breathed out a sigh of relief when the guard turned and began to head down the hall. Hopefully he'd turn the corner before she'd change her mind.

The past week had been insane. She'd gone back and forth with herself on whether or not she wanted to leave or tell Zuko. Leave or tell Zuko. Leave or tell Zuko.

She'd decided on sending off letters to both her brother and Toph to alert them to what was going on and she'd also told Zuko that she would be taking her leave.

He hadn't been too pleased.

She sighed. She'd send him a letter about her pregnancy once she got to the South Pole. Hopefully he'd understand. But Spirits, did she feel like a coward!

She made her way back into her room, grabbed her worn traveling bag, and began rolling up her spare clothes and tucking them inside. Considering the fact that she'd spent the past seven years traveling all over the world, she didn't really have much.

Her fingers reached up to trace the pendant of her mother's necklace that still hung around her neck, her most prized possession. She had wished many times growing up that she had had her mother to talk to, but she had never wished for it more than she did now. She always felt like her mother would have known just what to do.

A knock on her door caused her to jump.

"Come in!" she called out, and a moment later the door opened and Zuko popped his head in. "Oh," he said when he caught sight of her half packed bag, "I see you're already getting ready to go."

She shrugged half heartedly. "Might as well."

Zuko stepped into the room, letting himself in. "Well," he began as he walked over to the dresser and leaned against it, "I've arranged a ship to sail you there. It'll leave in three days." He couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"Thank you, Zuko. And thanks for keeping Appa. I know he'll be happier here waiting for Aang then he would have been on the tundra." Zuko just nodded. Instead of turning back to her bag she opted to study the Fire Lord instead. He was very stiff and seemed content to stare at the floor. He looked uneasy.

The tension was stifling.

"Well, I, uh, better get back to packing then," she said lamely.

He straightened up and began making his way towards her door before whirling back around.

"Okay, so, I was thinking…"

"Uh huh," Katara prompted, already feeling wary.

"Look, tomorrow I have a meeting with the board of advisors and a few government officials and I was really hoping that you would be there. Your opinions and insight are always refreshing and—"

"Sure."

"Really? Because I'm going to try to push some big projects and I could really use your support."

Katara gave him a genuine smile. "Of course, Zuko. You know how I love politics." He shot her a grin at that.

"You know, you _could_ stay a little longer and see how these projects pan out—"

"Zuko."

He sighed. "Right." He ruffled his shaggy hair awkwardly. "I guess I should get back to my office. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Will Jien be there?" Katara grumbled.

He snorted. "I'm pleased to inform you that Jien will be spending the next month on Ember Island visiting her grandmother."

"You know, if you dislike her so much _why _are you even with her?"

He frowned but did not answer her.

* * *

The next day found Katara staring out at the city from her balcony. It was raining lightly outside and she was enjoying the warm feel of her element dripping onto her skin.

Despite the rain, however, she was extremely bored. Zuko would be in meetings for the next couple of hours and she was already packed and ready to go.

She got up, walking across her room and stuck her head out into the hallway. "Hey," she said, catching the attention of one of her guards, "is the marketplace open even if it's raining?"

"Lady Katara, the marketplace is _always _open."

* * *

Ha! Unlike all of the other shoppers wandering around the marketplace, Katara neither wanted nor needed an umbrella. Instead, she enjoyed the rain pelting her skin, and after awhile, when her clothes would start to get too heavy, she would simply bend the water away.

This would usually cause looks of admiration. Or jealousy.

The overall mood of the marketplace seemed happy and excited, and Katara summed that up to the fact that it was raining lighter than it had all week. Vendors shouted out at her from their booths, offering her "great deals" and "wonderful buys", and some even tried luring her in through compliments.

But Katara wasn't overly fond of this section of the marketplace. It was mostly people selling over priced fabrics, jewelry and trinkets to the tourists.

It was in the Lower Ring of the marketplace, the "poorer" section, where all the quality goods were sold. She continued making her way down the booths and vendors, watching as her surroundings got shabbier and shabbier.

She paused at a fruit stand. Katara was a fruit enthusiastic, and perhaps that was because fruit was a rare treat in the South Pole. At this stand there were oranges, bananas, mangoes, tangerines…

She picked up an orange that didn't look too bruised before flicking the man running the stand a coin and turning away. She began peeling it, already savoring the first juicy bite—

Someone tugged at her dress. Katara froze and glanced down. A little girl gazed up at her with brilliant green eyes. Katara stared into them, quite taken aback. Green eyes were rarely seen outside of the Earth Kingdom—

The girl whimpered. Immediately alarmed, Katara bent down to her level. "What's wrong sweetie?"

The girl gestured to Katara's orange as big, fat tears began to trail down her porcelain cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, please down cry! Are you hungry?" The little girl ducked her head and nodded. Katara gently took the girl's hand and gave her the orange. "Here you go sweetie—"

"TIAN."

The girl's eyes widened in panic. A woman stormed into view, looking furious. "Child, if you run off from me again so help me I'll—"

The woman paused and took in the scene. "Tian," the woman said, turning a glare onto the girl, "did you take this lady's orange?"

The child, Tian, crossed her arms and looked away from the woman defiantly.

The woman turned her attention to Katara. "I'm sorry, but did you give my daughter your orange?"

Katara immediately stood up straight. "Well, um, she looked upset so I asked her if she was hungry and she told me she was—"

The woman groaned, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I'm afraid you just got suckered." She snapped her gaze back to her daughter. "Tian, give the nice lady her orange back."

Katara began to protest. "Oh no really! It's fine, she can have it. I don't mind."

The woman frowned. "It doesn't sit well with me. Miss Tian, that is _stealing _and you know it." She huffed and scooped her daughter up into her arms. Tian was happily munching on the orange and juice was running down her chin. Her mother rolled her eyes. "Little thief." She started to turn away, but not before jerking her head and indicating that Katara follow her. "Come on, a friend of mine makes the most delicious orange drink you'll ever taste. It's the least I can do."

Katara shook her head. "That's not necessary—"

"Sure it is! Now stop standing there with your mouth hanging open or something will fly in it. Let's go."

Katara fidgeted for a moment before bowing her head in defeat and following. The woman led her around a street corner and into a back alley, where she ducked under a strip of fabric and disappeared into a dilapidated building.

Katara slowed down, instantly wary. Her hands twisted off the cap to her waterskin before she ducked under the fabric after the woman.

She froze.

A gathering of women and children filled the front room. There was another room off to the left, and from the sounds of banging pots and pans coming from it, Katara could guess that was the kitchen. There was a rickety staircase to her right that led upstairs. There were a couple of sleeping pallets dotting the ground, along with old toys and cushions.

What was this place?

"We've got another Orange Giver!" Tian's mother announced. Most of the women laughed and clapped. Tian's mother set her little girl on the ground, and a little boy made his way over to her.

"Tian, give Huo some of your orange."

Tian frowned at the boy before obeying her mother reluctantly.

Tian's mother turned and thrust her hand out to Katara. "I'm Yong."

Katara shook her hand amicably. "I'm Katara. It's a pleasure to, uh, meet you."

"Heh. Sure it is," Yong teased good naturedly. She gave Katara a calculated look. "Katara, huh? That name sounds familiar—"

"Hey Yong! Did you say you had an Orange Giver? Want me to make them a drink?"

Yong shot Katara a grin. "Yes please, Jang!"

A woman pulled back the strip of fabric and stepped over the threshold, a basket of bread in her hands. "Ugg! I'll be happy when the rains are over!" She paused when she caught sight of Katara. "Another one of Tian's victims?"

Yong rolled her eyes.

The woman with the bread gave Katara a brilliant smile. "It's worth it in the end, if you ask me. Jang makes the _best _juice drinks! You're in for a treat. I'm Kao, but the way. I'd shake your hand but you know," she gestured to the basket.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katara—"

"Kao, doesn't that name sound familiar to you?" Yong interrupted. "It sounds familiar but I can't for the life of me place it—"

"Here you go!" A woman, presumably Jang, shoved a cup into Katara's hands before disappearing back into the kitchen.

At the encouragements of Kao and Yong, Katara took a sip of her drink. She swallowed, then let out a breathy sigh of contentment. The drink was delicious.

"So," Katara began, trying to stir up conversation. "Do you all run a kitchen out of here or something?"

Kao turned away and Yong's smile faltered. "No dear, we live here."

For a moment, Katara forgot to breathe.

"Wait, wha—"

"She doesn't understand Yong, she's not Fire Nation," Kao whispered.

Katara was still trying to wrap her mind around what Yong had said. "You live here? All of you together?"

Yong gave her a sad smile. "This is where they send the single mommas, Miss Katara."

"Agni forbid we have babies out of wedlock," Kao grumbled bitterly before setting the basket of bread off to the side.

"I'm sorry," Katara said, trying to force the emotion out of her voice. "I don't understand."

"In the Fire Nation woman are expected to be married before they have children. To get pregnant beforehand is considered a grave dishonor upon the woman and her family."

"What about the man's honor?"

Yong's expression soured and Katara didn't even need an answer to understand what she was feeling.

"We're cast out by our families and the fathers don't want us. So we get sent here," Yong continued.

"But…this is no place to live." Katara's arms curled around her stomach protectively.

Yong turned her head away. "We make do with what we have."

Katara fought the urge to sink to her knees. Most of the woman here were her age, some even younger. Rejected by everyone, they found solace in each other, in their mutual situation, but this was no place to raise a child.

Katara looked at them, and for a brief moment she saw herself.

"I have to do something about this," she said quietly.

Kao rolled her eyes. "Look, we know you mean well but—"

"The reason why you recognized my name," Katara interrupted, locking eyes with Yong, "is because I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, master waterbending teacher to the Avatar, and personal friend to the Fire Lord. This is unacceptable, and I _will _do something about this."

Both Kao and Yong's eyes had widened into saucers. Katara gave them a reassuring smile. "I'll be back in two days."

She turned and ducked under the fabric that led into the alley way, determination searing through her veins.

_I will never abandon people who need me_.

* * *

Katara stared down at the scroll clutched in her hands. She had stayed up most of the night going over books and government documents before writing out her plan.

"Uh Katara? You don't have to pace like that. I promise they won't eat you."

The waterbender sent Zuko a half hearted smile before returning to her nervous pacing. What if Zuko's advisor's rejected the idea? What if Zuko rejected it? She took in a shaky breath. No. No one would reject it. It was a good idea. A _great_ idea. It had to work.

Tian's green eyes flashed across her mind.

It had to work.

The doors to the room where they were to have the meeting opened, and Zuko stepped through coolly, Katara on his heels. He cast a worried glance at her over his shoulder, but Katara didn't have time to reassure him. She was so nervous her knees were visibly shaking. When they finally got seated, she made a point to make eye contact with every advisor and government official in the room. She wanted them to know she was taking this seriously.

She jumped a little when she felt Zuko's hand grasp hers before giving it a reassuring squeeze and then letting go.

They all sat around a circular meeting table (Zuko had done away with the throne room setting some time ago, he had claimed it was too rigid), and proper respects were made to Zuko.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Alright, there were some things I wanted to go over today, including potential trade routes with the Earth Kingdom and sending more ships to the Northern Water Tribe—"

Katara blocked him out for the time being. Instead she concentrated on taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Zuko squeezed her hand again, except this time he was calling her attention back to the meeting. Had it been that obvious that she wasn't paying attention?

"I want marriage licenses to be granted to men and women who make alternative choices," Zuko announced.

These caused quite a stir.

"But Fire Lord Zuko sir, tradition calls—"

"Lord Bai Lee, I have made it a point to not follow tradition for the past seven years of my reign. If I did we would still be in a war. Have the documents drawn up for this immediately."

Lord Bai Lee faltered before sighing in defeat. "Yes Fire Lord Zuko, I will have the documents drawn as soon as this meeting is adjourned."

Katara smiled up at Zuko with pride. Mai and Ty Lee would be ecstatic.

Zuko cleared his throat again. "Before this meeting comes to a close, Lady Katara has a plan she would like to present." He gently poked her in the thigh, urging her forward.

"Right!" she exclaimed, handing her scroll to Zuko. He unrolled it before taking a moment to look over the document.

"The House of Xin Jai," he read out loud, "a home for unmarried singles mothers. To be established in the Upper Ring." He looked over at her, surprise etched across his face. "Katara?"

She gave him a small smile before launching into her prepared speech. "Yesterday I was invited into the group home of some of the single mothers that live in the Capitol City. They're living in shambles, and that is unacceptable. I propose we renovate one of the Imperial Houses in the Upper Ring and turn it into a safe, sanitary, and spacious home for these women and their children. Not only will it get them off the streets, but their children will be in walking distant of some of the finest schools in the Fire Nation—"

"Absolutely not."

Katara turned her attention away from Zuko, who had been watching her with an interested expression, to look at Lord Bai Lee, who was shaking his head and very obviously trying not to laugh.

"I beg your pardon?" Katara said, forcing politeness into her voice.

Lord Bai Lee shook his head again. "Lady Katara, you show compassion, an admirable quality to be sure. But those women put themselves in that situation and they shall suffer the consequences."

"_Those women_ are living practically on top of each other in a rundown building in the Lower Ring. That's no place to raise a child, and that's no place to live a life! By establishing the House of Xin Jai, these women and their children will have opportunities—"

"These women you speak of have disgraced themselves and their children—"

"And so they should be condemned for the rest of their lives, is that what you're saying?" Katara snapped.

"What I'm saying, Lady Katara, is that women who allow themselves to fall into that sort of situation are irresponsible! They did not stop to think about the dishonor their decisions would bring upon their families! Those women do not deserve to gallivant around with the noble men and women of the Upper Ring! They are unworthy!"

Zuko opened his mouth to intervene, but Katara cut him off.

"So a women who is pregnant out of wedlock, you deem her unworthy of even being in your presence?" she accused, her blue eyes flashing.

"A woman who cares so little about her family and her honor does not deserve to stand in this room, quite frankly."

Katara stood up so fast she knocked her chair over. "Well then, my apologies everyone. By Lord Bai Lee's standards, with the condition I'm in I'm currently unfit to be in this room!" And with that she stormed from the room, making sure to slam it shut behind her.

She broke out into a sprint when she heard the door open.

"Katara! Wait—"

Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision as she ran blindly down the hall. She ignored Zuko calling out after her, ignored the servants quickly getting out of the way, ignored the way her chest heaved and her legs burned.

She wished she was a kid again, curled up under a mountain of furs as her mother told her stories of the beautiful creatures that lived under the sea.

Things had been so easy, back then.

She slipped and nearly fell, but caught herself on the wall. She leaned into it, tears falling out of her eyes as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Katara. Please turn around."

She choked back a sob. She didn't want to have a break down in front of them. She straightened her posture before turning around and looking at him.

There was no anger on his face, no judgment. Just concern. She almost broke.

"I'm so _sorry _Zuko. I should have told you sooner."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "It's true then."

This time she couldn't hold back her sob. She nodded. "I found out after Aang left. It wasn't…planned or anything. I don't even know where he is." More tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't even send him a letter to tell him he's going to be a _father_. And it's just, after I found out I didn't know what to do or where to go. I don't really have a home. I follow Aang around and we don't have any specific place… I didn't know where to go so I came here. I can't stop thinking about how my dad will react, and what Sokka will say. The _look _Gran-Gran will give me…" She started to hiccup. She was heading towards hysteria. "And then I met all those woman. That could be me. I'm so _scared—_"

She was crushed into his embrace so fast it knocked the wind out of her. She felt Zuko's hand stoke her hair as he whispered soothing things into her ear. She wound her fingers into his robe and just _cried._

They stood there like that for quite some time. Zuko comforted Katara while she let out everything she'd been keeping bottled up.

Even after her crying subsided, when her breathing began to return to normal, she kept her face buried in his chest. Frankly, she didn't want to pull away. She felt safe, with her head tucked under his and one of his hands rubbing soothing circles into her back.

But propriety called. Any servant could see them, and the last thing Katara wanted to do was drag Zuko even further into her mess. So she pulled away.

"Are you…are you angry with me?"

Warm hands cupped her face and titled her head up. "No, Katara I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with Aang for abandoning you."

Katara shook her head. "Zuko, he didn't abandon me."

"Maybe not intentionally, but right now you need him and he's not here. That's not okay. We will have words, he and I."

Katara frowned. "You sound like Sokka."

"Speaking of, maybe you should ask your family to come here."

Katara stared up at him. "What…?"

"If you break the news over a letter and tell them to come here, they'll have weeks on a ship to get used to the idea of you becoming a mom."

"And I'll stay here?"

Zuko looked at her as if she was crazy. "Uh, yeah."

Katara started to shake her head. "I don't want to impose—"

"You're not. I promise you you're not." The look in his eyes held something that she didn't quite understand.

* * *

Katara was curled up on top of her bed, reading a worn book she had snatched from the library. There was a soft knock on her door and Zuko poked his head in.

"How are you feeling?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was already starting to fret over her.

"I feel alright, considering."

He nodded in understanding. "I thought you might like to know that the renovation plans for the House of Xin Jai are being drawn up as we speak."

The book fell out of Katara's hand. "What?" She scrambled out of bed and practically flung herself at him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. He smiled down at her before returning it.

She stepped away, sniffing and wiping her eyes as a fresh stream of tears threatened to escape. "What made you decide to do it?" she asked.

"Well, besides that fact that it's the right thing to do, I couldn't help but think, it could've been you." He stepped back outside of her room. "Goodnight, Katara."

He was out of sight before she remembered to wish him goodnight as well.

* * *

The next day Katara didn't get on the ship.

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which Zuko and Katara have a conversation about relationships and Katara eats. A lot.**

**Review!**


	5. 18 Weeks

**A/N: Once again, you guys are amazing. The amount of positive reviews is just…I can't even. You guys=awesome.**

**Sorry this update didn't come quite as quickly as the others. I ended up going over my outline and changing roughly 75% of the future plot (holy shit fuck, talk about stress, headaches, and lots and lots of talking to oneself out loud). But I know where we're going. I'm pretty pumped, not gonna lie.**

**I did have a couple of people mention that the story seemed rushed. Alright. Fair enough. The time frame for each chapter is a month of Katara's pregnancy, but I did try something new for this chapter. I spaced out the writing process over a couple of days, instead of writing it all at once like I normally do. I have no idea if tha will help or not. So I guess we'll just see how this goes.**

**Oh yeah. Fanfiction. Right. Here ya go!**

* * *

Katara ran a brush through Appa's soft white fur.

"Come on boy, stay still for me—There you go!"

Satisfied, she dropped the brush into a box of grooming supplies that she had brought into Appa's stall. Zuko had built Appa is own personal barn a few years ago, and the great flying bison always seemed to enjoy himself immensely when he stayed there.

Appa turned his head towards Katara and lowered it so that his nose was at her stomach. She smiled before gently pushing his head away. "Yeah boy, it's Katara plus one now." Appa let out a groan before nestling down into the bedding of his stall before he closed his eyes, signaling naptime.

Katara gave him one last pat before she picked up the grooming box and began to make her way out of Appa's stall.

The past month had been very busy indeed. She had sent more letters to her family and Toph, letting them know of her work with the developing House of Xin Jai and her decision to stay in the Fire Nation. She hadn't heard anything from Toph, which wasn't very surprising, but she hadn't heard anything from her family either. There was a part of her that dreaded the day that the letter _did _arrive. There was no telling what it would say.

She carried the grooming box into a small room where supplies were kept. Lately she had felt more energized and she had noticed that she didn't get worn out as easily as she had the first couple of months of her pregnancy. This was a good thing, since she had all but thrown herself into the development for the House Xin Jai. First, she and Zuko had to pick out one of the Imperial Houses in the Upper Ring that was big enough to house multiple woman and children. That hadn't been too hard. Imperial Houses, lavish vacation homes for noblemen, high ranking military officers, and foreign monarchs, were normally large in nature, so finding one that would suit Yong and the other single mothers had been a breeze. They had decided on Imperial House Number Four, as it was the closet to the Upper Ring schools. The difficult part was convincing the surrounding shop owners and noble families that lived nearby to tolerate the idea of the House of Xin Jai.

Zuko had ended up playing the 'Fire Lord' card, and some of the protesting quieted. Zuko had told her that things would settle down eventually, but Katara knew that she and the other single mothers had a long road ahead of them.

"Lady Katara?"

The waterbender jerked out of her train of thought before turning around and acknowledging the servant behind her. "Yes?"

"Fire Lord Zuko has summoned you to his office."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "_Summoned?_"

The servant blinked, confused. "Yes Lady Katara. He, uh, seemed excited?" he added, trying to placate her.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Thank you for letting me know." She turned and walked out of the barn, wiping her dirty hands on her blue dress.

She wandered through the palace with ease. She knew her way around like the back of her hand.

She opened up the door to Zuko's office without knocking, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. The Fire Lord was hunched over paperwork, but looked up when he heard his door open. He smiled when he saw her. "There you are."

"Yes, I was _summoned_."

"Sorry, messenger servant protocol," he said sheepishly. "Guess what?" The servant was right; he was definitely excited about something.

"What?"

"The renovators have invited use to come to Imperial House Number Four to check in and see how things are coming along."

Katara's face split into a wide grin. She clapped her hands in front of her excitedly. "Really? This is so exciting! I can't wait to see all the work they've done!"

Zuko grinned back, as if happy to see her happy.

"Do you think Yong and the other mothers can come as well?"

Zuko's smile faded a bit. "I would say yes, but they're going to be renovating and building while we're there, and I don't think that's the best place for young children."

She sighed, knowing he was right but still feeling disappointed. The women had been ecstatic about the news of their new home, but they had yet to meet the man that was imperative in making it happen. She wondered if she could get away with bringing them to the palace for a day trip, since Imperial House Number Four was still being renovated and—

"Wait a second, I thought we were just renovating the place. Why did you say that they would be building as well?"

Suddenly Zuko looked way too calm and collected. "Oh, did I say that? I guess I just meant renovating."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Zuko—"

"I told them we'd be there in about an hour or so."

Katara frowned and gave him a calculating look. He was refusing to look her in the eye, but the corners of his mouth kept quirking, as if he was trying hard not to smile.

Oh, he was definitely not telling her something. She'd get to the bottom of this…later.

"I guess I'll go wash up then," she said as she began making her way to the door.

"Alright." He bent over his paperwork, ink brush in hand.

Katara made her way back to her room, making a point to smile and nod at all the servants and guards she passed. The majority of them bowed their heads politely at her and returned her greeting cheerfully, but some would merrily incline their head and scowl at her. It was hard. Some people saw her as a war hero and friend to the Fire Nation while others saw her as an irresponsible young woman who was sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

But Katara simply did what she always did. She kept her chin up.

When she reached her room she found that a new set of clothes had been laid out on her bed. They were more of the styles of the Fire Nation, but at least they were blue. She fingered the soft, loose material. She'd be comfortable, that was for certain.

She turned and faced herself in the mirror. A baby bump was clearly seen peaking out between her hip bones.

* * *

Katara refused the palanquin. She had never really understood its purpose to begin with. Why have people carry you around when you were perfectly capable of walking? Were your legs broken?

Zuko had rolled his eyes when she'd pointed that out, but had complied.

The street that housed Imperial House Number Four was regal and defined. A tea house, spa, and a luxury items shop were one of the many fine establishments that were among its neighbors. And just around the corner were the Upper Ring schools, the finest in the entire Capitol City. Not only were the kids of the House of Xin Jai getting a great place to live, they were going to have a great education as well.

Zuko suddenly took a sharp left turn and passed under an elegant archway. Katara followed him before she froze.

Imperial House Number Four was _massive_. It had at least three stories, with two golden front doors and a beautiful courtyard stretching out in front, complete with a fountain. The architecture was in Fire Nation style, but it was supreme, as if royalty lived there.

"Are you coming?" Zuko called.

"Uh huh," Katara nodded dumbly before starting to move forward. She continued to stare up at the house (more like a _mansion_) in shock.

"Who on earth took their vacations here?" she asked, still unable to tear her eyes away from her surroundings.

"Oh, just generals and Earth Kingdom royalty. Nothing too major."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened even further. "You're joking."

"Nope," Zuko answered smoothly. His mouth was twitching again.

"This is _crazy_ Zuko." They had stopped at the front doors and her hand lingered on the ornate doorknob. "Just crazy. I would never have imagined this. All those mothers and their kids…this is going to be an amazing place to live." She forced herself to stop talking or else she would get choked up.

Zuko took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before opening up the front doors. "Just wait 'till you see what's inside, Katara."

Men were all over the place, ripping up the floor, taking down fancy tapestries, moving furniture in and out of the house, and somewhere above the first floor it sounded as if they were tearing out a wall. A young man who looked to be around Aang's age bounded up to them, a happy smile plastered onto his face.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara!" he greeted them excitedly. "My name is Ling! I take it you got my message! So glad you guys could make it. We've been getting a lot done since you assigned us this project, and I think you're going to like what we've done so far, I really do!" He turned to Katara and addressed her directly. "Also Lady Katara, The House of Xin Jai is a pretty sweet idea, if I say so myself. Seriously. It's so cool that you're doing this. And don't let any of those fancy schmancy Nobs tell you what's right and wrong. If they keep giving you crap you just tell them to go fu—"

"Ling," Zuko warned.

"Nobs?" Katara questioned.

"That would be short for noblemen," Zuko replied.

"Heh. Sorry Fire Lord Zuko. But yeah Lady Katara, you're awesome." He gave her a cheeky smile before motioning for the pair to follow him. "So if you guys want to follow me I can start showing you all the progress we've made."

"I like him!" Katara said as she turned her head towards Zuko and shot him a grin.

"Yeah. He's, uh, a bit enthusiastic. But he's a nice guy and damn good at what he does."

Katara couldn't disagree. Ling lead them into the kitchen and adjoining dining room, where state of the art cooking supplies were currently being installed. Ling started to explain the breakthrough technology that had been used on the oven, but Katara couldn't pay attention. During their travels she and Aang had ended up cooking a lot of their meals over a campfire. There was nothing wrong with that, of course, but seeing all the fancy kitchen equipment made Katara want to rub her hands together and dive into cooking. It was sort of like getting a new toy.

"You know, there's a whole kitchen like this back at the palace, in case you have the itch to cook something," Zuko whispered in her ear.

She felt a smile spread across her face. "Don't think I won't take you up on that offer."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"And you'd have to eat every bite of whatever I made."

"Bring it on."

Ling cleared his throat. "Alright you two, if you could just follow me…"

Each room seemed to be more elaborate then the last. When they finally made it upstairs, Katara was practically trembling with excitement. There were multiple bedrooms for the mothers and children, each room designed to occupy two people quite comfortably.

"We'll probably start bringing in the bedroom furniture sometime next month," Ling explained as he led them around one of the bare bedrooms. "But man, when we do get the furniture in place it's going to look fantastic, I can tell you that."

Grinning, Katara walked out of the bedroom and maneuvered her way down the hallway before finding the staircase that led to the third floor. She made her way up the stairs, and when she reached the floor she felt her jaw slack with awe. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but they were doing _something_. Builders were tearing out the walls, as if to make this floor one big, open space. Her mind began whirling. She had been under the impression that this floor was where supplies were stored and where the servants slept. But now, she wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. She wondered what Zuko had up his sleeve.

"Excuse me miss, but you shouldn't be up here. Too dangerous," one of the builders snapped

She nodded quickly, trying not to show her surprise at his rudeness. "Of course. I'm sorry, I was just exploring."

The builder who had called out to her zeroed his gaze in on her stomach. She felt herself unable to move. Throughout the whole tour no one had said a word. In fact she had gotten more smiles and pats on the back during this tour then she had the whole last month at the palace. But she could practically feel this man's disgust and mistrust towards her coming off of him.

He caught her eye and scowled at her. Her arms wrapped around herself protectively, but she made a point to narrow her eyes at his man and glare defiantly back. She would not let some misguided fool scare her into shame.

She heard someone's feet pounding up the steps and she looked away to see Zuko coming towards her, Ling right behind him.

"Katara, I, you—You weren't supposed to come up here yet!" Zuko froze, took in Katara's demeanor, and then turned to look at the man who had been glaring at her. In one swift movement Zuko had stepped in front of her, blocking her from view. He straightened his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, drawing himself up to his full height. "I'm sorry, is there a problem here?"

The man balked, clearly intimidated. "No, no Fire Lord Zuko. I was just telling the woman here that it is dangerous for her to be up here right now."

Katara stepped a bit to the side so that she could see around Zuko. Most of the other builders had stopped to observe the scene.

"Is that so?" Zuko's voice was deadly. "Next time you will address her as Lady Katara, and you will do so with the respect and reverence that she deserves. Get back to work."

"Y-Yes Fire Lord Zuko." The builder looked like he was about to faint.

Zuko turned, took Katara's hand and lead her back downstairs.

"Geez Zuko," Katara said when they reached the main floor, "that builder looked like he was about to keel over. You scared him."

"He was disrespectful to you," Zuko said, fuming.

"He gave me a less than polite look. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Zuko's hold on her hand tightened. "Yeah, well, it bothers me."

Katara felt a warm feeling bloom from her chest.

* * *

Later that evening, around midnight, Katara found herself prowling the palace corridors as she made her way to the kitchen. She was _starving_. Of course, she had eaten dinner a few hours ago, but that was beside the point.

She was craving meat like nobodies' business.

She opened up the doors to the kitchen, silently hoping no one was there—

"Lady Katara! What a pleasant surprise! Is there anything I can get for you?" Katara spotted Po, the head cook, setting out a bowl of noodles onto the counter top.

"Oh, I was just having a craving. But you know, I'll just go back to bed. I don't want to disturb you—"

"Nonsense! I was already in here, wasn't I? So you aren't disturbing me. What'll it be?"

Katara opened her mouth to protest further when her stomach rumbled. She sighed. "I want meat."

Po laughed. "Straightforward! Does sesame chicken sound nice?" She nodded. He began gathering up the ingredients he needed. "I remember when my wife was pregnant. She kept craving pickled sea slugs. Had hated pickled sea slugs every day of her life, but just like that it was all she wanted. Well, that and honey buns. But the point is, by the end of her pregnancy I was on a first name basis with all the seafood vendors in the Lower Ring! There was this one time…"

Katara settled her head in her hands and listened while he cooked. She attempted to assist Po a few times, but that earned her a light smack on the back of her hand and an order to not lift a finger. Po was one of those people who enjoyed taking care of others, even if it was through food.

By the time he was done with the dish and pushing it towards her she was practically drooling.

"Hope you don't mind Lady Katara, but I'm going to go ahead and turn in. When you're done with your meal you can just put it in the sink. One of the kitchen staff will attend to it in the morning."

"Po, I can't thank you enough—"

He waved her off good naturedly before wishing her goodnight and leaving the kitchen.

Katara dug in. Oh it was _delicious!_ It was juicy, sweet, perfect, incredible, tender—

"Having a late night snack are we?"

She jerked her head up in mid bite to see Zuko standing across the counter in nothing but a pair of loose fitting pants. Katara gulped before nodding.

"Me too." He reached out and grabbed the bowl of noodles that she had seen Po leaving out earlier.

"Do you do this every night?" Katara asked. "Because it's not good for you to eat right before you go to bed."

"Says the girl who looks to be devouring an entire chicken from what I can see." He rummaged around, found a pair of chopsticks and crammed noodles into his mouth.

"Just for that, you can't have _any of this_." She bit in to a piece of chicken and made a point of chewing.

"I'll stick to my noodles, thank you."

"Alright then." A moment of silence stretched out between. But Katara was feeling a bit playful. She popped another piece of chicken into her mouth before moaning dramatically. Zuko's head jerked up and he stared at her.

"This sesame chicken is just _so delicious_. But you can't have any of it." She brought the bowl up to her. "My meat."

"Okay then…Sokka."

Katara burst out laughing. Zuko smirked at her before sticking more noodles into his mouth. "You know," he said around them, "it's kind of funny, because you're eating and craving meat when you're carrying the child of a hardcore vegetarian."

Katara's laughter faded. She shook her head. "It is kind of ironic."

Another moment of silence stretched out between them, but this time you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Are you going to marry him?" he asked quietly.

"I…I don't…" Katara faltered. "Are you going to marry Jien?"

"It's complicated."

"_What—_"

"Look Katara, I only have so much time before being single becomes inexcusable. Jien is a bit grating yes, but she's smart as a whip. She knows politics Katara—"

"Oh _come on _Zuko we both know you can do better."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's not like I have women lined up at the door—"

Katara burst out laughing again.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm glad my romantic issues are so hilarious to you."

"Zuko, every woman between the ages of sixteen and sixty would cut off their right arm to be with you. Are you kidding me right now?"

"That's asinine—"

"No it's not! You're the Fire Lord! You're honorable, just, _single_, not to mention easy on the eyes—"

He snorted darkly before turning his face to his side. His scar seemed to be illuminated in the soft light of the kitchen.

Katara frowned before realizing why he might not take her words seriously. "Zuko I—"

"Whatever Katara. It's just a scar. You don't have to apologize."

"I wasn't going to apologize!" she snapped. He turned to look at her, hurt and anger evident on his face.

"I stopped seeing your scar a long time ago," she admitted honestly. "Sometimes I forget you even have it."

His face softened. He leaned against the counter and stared at her with an unreadable expression.

She took a deep breath and continued. "What I'm saying is you deserve better then someone like Jien. You should be happy."

He shook his head slightly. "Not all of us have the luxury of finding the person they're supposed to be with when they're fourteen."

"Who said I did?" It popped out of her mouth before she could think about what she was implying. She felt heat flush her cheeks and she tore her eyes away from his penetrating gaze. This whole conversation was starting to go down a path she wasn't sure she wanted to explore yet.

"You and Aang though…I thought—"

"I don't know. I just…I don't know right now…" She bit her lip and trailed off.

He continued to stare at her. She took a moment to notice that his bare chest was heaving. He looked like he was freaking out.

Suddenly he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep, calming breath. "Okay. " Inhale. Exhale. "Okay than." He set his bowl down on the counter. "That was not what I expected."

"I'm sorry—"

"No, Katara, don't be sorry. Nothing's wrong. It's just not what I expected." Zuko cocked his head to the side and continued to look at her.

"Zuko…are you okay?"

"Wha—Oh. No I'm fine. I just…yeah. No I'm fine." He looked confused.

"You're acting weird," she pointing out.

"Oh."

He continued to watch her and Katara was starting to feel vulnerable and exposed. "Uh, Zuko—"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," he said before abruptly leaving the kitchen.

Katara stared after him for a moment before looking back down at her unfinished sesame chicken. "What on earth just happened?"

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which an unexpected but not unwelcome visitor shows up.**

**A/N #2: *pokes around Zuko's head* Not gonna lie, it's pretty interesting in there. For the past week I've been debating over whether or not I want to put up a drabble series from Zuko's POV. It would be sort of like a companion piece to this story, and coincide with it and all. The thing is, this story is strictly from Katara's POV, so we don't really know what's going on with Zuko unless he says it or expresses it through body language. I wouldn't mind sharing his thoughts with you guys as well. Poor guy. Anyway, let me know what you think. **

**Review!**


	6. 22 Weeks

**A/N: This was supposed to be up two days ago, but my internet died -_-**

**Once again, I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews! I love you guys.**

**In other news, Zuko's Drabbles are up. I debated with myself on whether or not I wanted to post them here as a bonus chapter or as their own little story. I ended up going with the latter, because I really just want this story to be strictly Katara's POV, and randomly posting Zuko's Drabbles in between would have disrupted the flow. Let it be known that Zuko's Drabbles are not scenes you've already read merrily repeated in his POV. They're moments you haven't seen before. :D**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy and please drop a review!**

* * *

Knee deep in the turtleduck pond, Katara bent swirling ribbons of water around her body. Breathing deeply, she slowly went through the motions. It always felt good to be in and around her element. She bent the water up her arms and across her chest and neck, cooling her body. The rains had finally stopped, and the sun shone down relentlessly, as if trying to make up for the months it spent lurking behind the clouds.

She bent the water down and across her stomach, soaking her dress.

Zuko had been avoiding her lately. She had a feeling he was doing it subconsciously. Perhaps it was because Jien had returned early last week, much to Katara's annoyance. But for some reason, Katara doubted that Jien had anything to do with Zuko's actions.

No, he had been avoiding her since that night in the kitchen. She had a hunch it had something to do with what she had said about Aang and her (up in the air) relationship with him. Although she couldn't fathom why that would upset Zuko. It wasn't like it _mattered_ to him or anything.

Right?

She began to bend the water away from her body and back into the pond, chewing on her thoughts.

A strange fluttering sensation came from inside of her belly. And then it was like someone was gently tracing a little line across the front of her stomach. She froze, panicking. Was she sick? She started to think back on everything she'd eaten in the past twenty four hours. She didn't think she'd had anything _unusual_, although sometimes it was hard to tell with Fire Nation cuisine—

Then it was a gentle little tap, barely there.

Her face broke out into a wide grin. She could feel the baby moving.

* * *

Over the next week the tapping and light kicking only got stronger. The baby had officially announced its presence.

On this particular day she found herself sitting up in her bed with a mystery scroll stretched out in front of her. It was way too hot outside to do anything productive, so she mostly found herself lounging around, reading, conversing with the servants (mostly Po), and occasionally talking politics with Zuko. He seemed eager to hear her opinion, even if he was mostly avoiding her outside of his office. Not that she didn't mind helping him out, but she was starting to miss their conversations over things that had nothing to do with militia, trade routes, or taxes.

She was determined to corner him at dinner tonight and drag him into a decent conversation.

She sighed.

She was starting to realize that it wasn't so much his conversation she was missing, it was _him_. That of course led to other questions which she didn't want to think too much about right now. No, she'd think about them tomorrow.

Besides, this mystery scroll was riveting and made a wonderful distraction from all things Zuko.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she called out, not bothering to look up when her door opened and then closed.

There was silence.

"Yes?" Katara prompted, still not looking up.

"Good grief, Sweetness. The palace life as done a number on you."

Toph Bei Fong was grinning at her from the front of her room.

Katara squealed and got off of her bed as fast as she could, considering her condition, and practically threw herself at her friend in order to hug her.

The nineteen year old earthbender had certainly grown up. She was stunning in the 'I don't give two shits about what I look like' way, keeping her long black hair in a ponytail that hung down her back, and wearing lovely Earth Kingdom dresses that flattered her petite yet feminine frame. Of course, Toph had never cared about any of that. She still insisted on having dirt under her fingernails at all times.

"I can't believe you're here!" Katara shouted with glee as she crushed her friend to her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Your baby is squishing me," came Toph's muffled voice.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry!" Katara released her friend and took a step back. She patted her stomach affectionately. "It just keeps getting bigger," she said with a laugh.

Toph nodded. "I hear that occurs during pregnancy."

Katara laughed again. She couldn't stop smiling. "I still can't believe you're here! I mean, I had hoped you would come, but I wasn't sure you would."

"Course I came. You're my friend; you're in need, so I came. It's sort of a no brainer. Now, let's go visit Fire Lord Sparky. I hear he's in his office, and I love surprising people.

Toph wasn't kidding. She marched right up to his office door and banged it open. Startled, Zuko flew into a standing position before tripping on his own two feet and nearly falling into his desk.

"Toph! What—What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Katara. What are _you _doing here?"

"Well I…I live here," Zuko blurted out.

"The Fire Lord lives in the palace? Amazing," she deadpanned. "No, dumbass. I meant what are you doing cooped up in your office?"

Zuko had turned bright red and Katara resisted the urge not to laugh.

"I'm working."

"Well, take a break. We have much to discuss."

Zuko shot Katara a look of confusion and she shrugged. "Alright," he said slowly. "I guess we can take lunch. Uh," he cleared his throat, "good to see you, Toph."

"Right back at'cha, Fire Lord Sparky."

* * *

Lunch was served. It was really quite a lovely setting, as their dining table had been set up in one of the gardens.

They had just sat down to their food when Toph immediately started talking.

"So, who is this Jien woman that I heard a few servants whispering about?"

Katara bristled, beginning to squirm. "She's Zuko's girlfriend," she grumbled.

Toph laughed. "No, really, who is she?"

"Zuko's girlfriend," Katara repeated.

Zuko glared at her before he started speaking. "I saw her casually for a little while in order to uh, win favor with a General I wanted on my board of advisors. She wasn't so bad at first. She kept me company—" Katara scowled, he ignored her, "— and I suppose she's gotten attached."

"And let me guess, you're too chickenshit to kick her ass out? Stop trying to be the Nice Guy," Toph said.

Zuko turned red.

"I mean, come on," Toph continued after taking a sip from her glass of water, "you two obviously don't like her." She picked up her chopsticks and waved them at Zuko. "As soon as I mentioned her your body heat went up, and not in the 'oh I really want to have sex' way, but in the 'I would really like to throw a fire ball at someone's face' way." She turned her head towards Katara. "And you started to fidget, which you've always done when you're feeling uncomfortable." She then popped some rice in her mouth and grinned. "You two are too easy."

Zuko and Katara both muttered things under their breath before glowering down at their plates. Toph was unfazed.

Lunch continued. The conversation that eventually started between the three friends was easy and natural, and Katara found that she was really enjoying herself. She had forgotten how much she missed being around Toph Bei Fong.

"So, let me get this straight," Toph began as she sat her chopsticks down on her now empty plate. "You're staying in the Fire Nation and having the baby here. You're also establishing a home for single mothers in the Upper Ring. How very 'Katara' of you. And you," she turned to Zuko, "are basically being supportive. Solid. Did I miss anything? Oh, besides the fact that the child is Aang's, which is hilarious in and of itself."

Katara bristled. "How is that funny?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_. It's been perfectly obvious since forever that you don't like Aang in that way. I mean, you act like his mom. That doesn't really scream 'romantic love' to me. I just assumed you'd figure that out before you let things get this far," she said, gesturing in the general direction of Katara's stomach. She paused. "Well, maybe it isn't all that funny, but you're Katara, you always make the best out of everything," she finished.

"Toph, it's complicated, okay?" Katara bit out.

"It really isn't, though," Toph replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned back to Zuko. "Come on, Sparky, am I right or am I right?"

Zuko just stared at her.

"What is it with you people? Why am I the only one who gets this shit? I swear, what am I going to do with you two?"

A strained silence stretched out between them. Katara stared down at her plate, as she couldn't find the nerve to look at Zuko. Everything Toph said had been true of course, but discussing that with Zuko just felt sort of…scary. She wasn't sure why. Finally Toph stood up and began to push back her chair. "I'm going to go get settled into my room."

"I'll go with you," Katara offered.

"No. You two need to talk. I sense there's tension between you guys. So fix it and then get back to me." She turned on her heel and walked out of the garden.

More silence. Neither Katara nor Zuko could look at the other.

She heard Zuko take in a deep breath. "You don't love Aang," he stated.

Her heart sped up and she wanted to groan in frustration. She didn't want to talk about this. The atmosphere around them was charged. Finally, she bit her lip and looked up at him.

His gaze was so earnest and imploring that her breath hitched. There was something intense there, and she found she couldn't quite pull away from it. She slowly shook her head. "No. Not in that way."

It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. She hadn't realized how much pressure she was putting on herself by _lying _to herself. No, she didn't love Aang like that. He had always been like her little brother, sometimes it honestly felt like he was even her son. And it would always feel that way.

Zuko's eyes were continuing to bore into her, as if he was looking at her in an entirely new way. Finally his gaze flicked down to the table. He nodded to himself.

"You know, you've been avoiding me these past couple of weeks," Katara said, voice barely above a whisper.

He looked up at her again. "I'm sorry, I've just been busy," he answered quietly.

Katara frowned. He wasn't being completely honest with her, that she could see plain as day. But she didn't want to push it. She could tell that this was a situation where she would have to wait for Zuko to come to her about whatever was bothering him.

He cleared his throat. "I was actually pretty much done with my paperwork when you and Toph barged in, so is there anything you'd like to do?" he offered.

She smiled. "Have dessert?"

He smiled back.

* * *

He stopped avoiding her, which meant that both he and Toph were there when she finally received the long awaited letter from her family.

Katara had been having a nice evening too.

The three of them were in the library. Katara and Toph were talking about Toph's adventures while wandering around the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko was bent over a piece of paper, ink brush in hand.

"—then The Boulder and I got into a drinking game, which had interesting consequences. I woke up half naked on the roof of an inn."

Katara snorted. "So you lost."

Toph looked affronted. "Of course not! There were two bags worth of Fire Nation golden coins shoved into my chest wraps."

Zuko looked up from whatever he was writing. "That's impressive."

"I know. I haven't seen The Boulder since. Too ashamed to face me again, obviously."

There was a knock on the door and a servant announced himself from the other side. He quietly walked in, his eyes landing on Katara.

"Lady Katara, you have received a letter."

She froze in her chair, feeling a pinprick of fear. She stood slowly and made her way to the servant before grasping the scroll he was holding out to her.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

The servant nodded and bowed his head before exiting the room.

She looked down. There was a Southern Water Tribe seal pressed onto the outside of the scroll.

"It's from my family," she blurted out as fear turned into full blown panic. Her fingers started to tremble and her knees began to wobble, but she couldn't seem to move her feet. She heard the scarping of two chairs and a second later Zuko and Toph were by her side.

She unraveled the scroll, all the while taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. It wasn't really working.

"Read it out loud," Toph encouraged.

A drawing that was tucked into the scroll fell out and fluttered to the floor. Zuko bent down and scooped it up.

Katara looked back at the letter and whimpered.

_Dear Katara,_

_ARE._

_YOU._

_KIDDING._

_ME?_

_THE AVATAR KNOCKED UP MY BABY SISTER? HE'S SEAL JERKY._

_Love,_

_Sokka._

_P.S. We're leaving for the Fire Nation tomorrow morning. TELL THE AVATAR THAT IF HE WANTS TO RETAIN THE ABILITY TO HAVE MORE KIDS—_

There was a number of scribbles and cross outs here, and then a quick note from Suki.

_We'll arrive in the Fire Nation as soon as we can. I asked your father and grandmother if they had anything to say and they said they'd speak to you when we arrive. I'll try to calm Sokka down._

—_Suki_

Katara finished reading and immediately rolled up the scroll. "My dad and Gran-Gran didn't say anything." The idea of not truly hearing from them until the day they came into port was terrifying.

She glanced over at Zuko, who was studying the drawing that had obviously been done by Sokka. It featured Sokka and Aang as stick figures. Aang had a boomerang buried in his head.

Zuko met her eye before giving her a sheepish smile. "Could I hang this up in my office?"

* * *

"I don't see why you're so worried," Toph said. She and Katara were having tea the next afternoon. Katara couldn't stop fretting.

"I can't believe Dad and Gran-Gran didn't write me anything. Are they that upset?" Katara's teacup sat untouched and she was wringing her hands is her lap. A madly hopeful expression crossed over her face. "Maybe they'll take too long getting here and arrive after the baby is born. I mean, who gets mad when there's a baby around? Everyone likes babies!"

"I don't like babies."

Katara glared at Toph and then sighed dejectedly when she remembered she couldn't see it.

"Seriously, Sweetness, I wouldn't worry too much. They're your family and they love you. They weren't just going to throw you out because you're pregnant before marriage. You said that single mothers are treated a lot differently in the Southern Water Tribe then they are here in the Fire Nation."

"They are," Katara admitted, "but that still doesn't mean the situation isn't frowned upon."

"Eh, whatever. Besides, isn't your dad older? Don't all old people want grandkids?"

Katara tapped her chin with her finger. This was true. She had forgotten to take that into consideration.

"I'm more worried for Aang, personally. He's got Sokka and Fire Lord Sparky out for his blood. Not that he doesn't deserve it, since you haven't heard from him in _months_." The earthbender paused. "Shit. Now _I _kinda want to beat him up."

Katara raised an eyebrow. Now Aang _really _needed to be scared.

"I'm not sure how many times I'm going to have to say this, but Aang didn't abandon me on purpose."

"Still," Toph grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. "He's losing Toph Points." Suddenly the girl leaned forward, digging her feet into the ground. "We're about to have company."

A moment later Jien, followed by a couple of servants, made her way into the garden, apparently with the intention of cutting through it in order to reach the main gates.

Was she leaving then? This pleased Katara more then it probably should have.

Jien's head swiveled in her direction before sure turned and started heading towards them.

"Just great," Katara bit out.

"Is it that Jien woman?" Toph asked with more excitement then the situation called for.

"Unfortunately."

"Lady Katara, Lady Toph," the woman greeted when she reached their table. Her gaze quickly fell on Katara before narrowing. "I think you'll be pleased to know that I'm leaving. I do not stay places where I'm not wanted."

Toph snorted. "If that was the case then you should have left a long time ago."

A vein in Jien's forehead twitched, but otherwise she acted as if she had not heard the earthbender. "Lady Katara, I was just wondering if you really expect this secret of yours to stay under wraps?"

Katara blinked up at her in confusion before gesturing to her round belly. "It's pretty much out in the open."

Jien rolled her eyes and let out a huff of frustration. "_No_, you idiot, the fact that you're carrying the Fire Lord's child."

Toph let out a howl of laughter and Katara's mouth fell open. "I'm sorry, what—"

A warm hand placed itself onto Katara's shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" Zuko's voice came from above and behind her. "Jien, you need to be leaving. You were dismissed."

Jien looked like she was about to explode with anger. "You two disgust me," she spat then turned and stalked off to the servants who were waiting for her across the garden. Katara could feel Zuko's grip on her shoulder tighten in a squeeze before it slipped away.

"You dismissed her?" Toph asked gleefully.

"Yes. She…crossed the line. Big time."

Katara turned her head to peer up at him. "She thinks you're the father."

The Fire Lord heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I know. And she wouldn't believe me when I told her it wasn't true."

Katara bit her lip. "That could cause you a lot of trouble, Zuko."

He shrugged. "Nothing I can't deal with."

Toph was still chortling. "Oh man, that was priceless." She wiped tears out of her eyes before going into another fit of laughter again.

_tap tap tap _

Katara perked up immensely. "Hey guys! The baby is moving! You want to feel," she asked, standing up and looking at her friends.

Zuko took a step back and Toph crossed her arms over her chest, tucking her hands underneath her armpits.

"Oh _come on!_ Don't you want to feel? It's cool!"

"Nope." Toph shook her head. "I don't like babies, remember?"

"But you're going to be its Auntie Toph," Katara pouted.

Toph's shoulder's sagged in defeat before she got up, placed a hand on Katara's stomach for two seconds and pulling away. "Okay. Felt it."

Katara sighed. That was about the best Toph could offer. She turned towards Zuko.

He kept shifting his weight between his feet, and he eyed her apprehensively.

She couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Zuko, don't look so terrified."

"I'm not," he said defensively, and he didn't move away when she stepped up to him. She took one of his hands in hers before placing it over her rounded belly.

"Feel that? It's kicking."

His expression softened. She kept her hands on his, enjoying the heat radiating from it. She could feel the babies movements pick up, as if to show its appreciation for the extra warmth.

She looked up into his face. He was staring down at his hand on her stomach with awe. There was a small smile on his lips, and his golden eyes were warm with something Katara could only describe as affection. Or was it adoration?

He looked up at her and caught her eye. A heavy warmth spread out across her body, and she was sure it had nothing to do with his hand. Or perhaps it had everything to do with it?

"You guys, I'm getting cavities from all this gooey sweetness," Toph drawled.

They both immediately stepped away from each other. Katara was determined to look at everything that _wasn't_ Zuko, but she could feel his gaze boring into her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"No, but really, can we get some dessert? I'm starving."

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which Zuko and Katara shop for shoes. No, really.**

**A/N #2: First time writing Toph. How'd I do?**


	7. 27 Weeks

**A/N: **

**Grr. **

**I am SO SORRY that this wasn't up sooner. As some of you may know, FFnet has been a HORRENDOUS BITCH this past week and has been giving people a lot of trouble with updating. I've only just discovered the little trick around it.**

**For those of you still having trouble, here's what to do. When you go to edit your story and you get that error message, in the web address simply replace the word 'property' with the word 'content' and press ENTER. After that you should be good to go.**

**Anyway, here is your chapter! Please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Katara lead a grumbling Zuko around the marketplace of the Lower Ring.

"Those look nice," she said, gesturing to a shoe vendor a little ways to their right. She looked at him and caught him fiddling with his hood.

"Zuko, stop it! You'll only draw more attention to yourself!" she scolded.

His hand dropped down to his side, and he mumbled something under his breath.

She quirked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

The Fire Lord sighed in dejection. "Nothing. I just don't understand why you couldn't bring Toph with you. Or better yet, why you couldn't ask the palace seamstress to _make _you new shoes."

"Because shopping for shoes is fun." Zuko snorted, and Katara chose to ignore it. "Besides, you needed to get out of the palace for a little bit." With that she turned and strolled over to the shoe vendor, where there was an assortment of sandals, open toed and closed toed shoes. A moment later Zuko was standing next to her, arms crossed over his chest.

Katara picked up a flat, open toed sandal and began to inspect it for over all comfortableness. Pregnancy was making her ankles swell, and her boots and closed toed heels were killing her. She had been walking around the palace the last two weeks barefoot. And despite Toph's overall support for her lack of footwear, Katara missed wearing shoes.

Next to her, Zuko picked up some high heeled monstrosity. It had sparkles though, which is probably why it had caught his attention. "I see a lot of noblewomen in shoes like these," he remarked, inspecting them.

"I am six months pregnant and prone to irritation and swollen feet."

He put the shoe down without a word.

The vendor, a middle aged man with a funny beard, turned and appraised them, having finished up with another customer. His eyes zeroed in on Katara's stomach and he frowned. The waterbender felt Zuko shift a little bit closer to her.

The vendor tapped on his chin before he turned around and began grabbing up shoes in the back of his stall. A moment later, Katara had an armful of sandals.

"What you need," the vendor began, "is a wide shoe with a flat heel, preferably open toed, considering this climate. You'll also need to start propping up your feet whenever possible, to avoid swelling."

Katara and Zuko blinked at him. The vendor shrugged. "I've got three kids," he said with a toothy grin.

Katara smiled back before she began to sort through the shoes in her arms, stopping when she found a pair that looked comfortable enough.

"Oh, these are nice!" she exclaimed. "Except…"

Alarmed, the vendor leaned forward. "Something wrong? Is there a defect?"

Katara shook her head. "No, it's just…they're red."

She didn't have to see Zuko's face to know he was rolling his eyes. "Oh _good grief_, Katara. Really? They're just shoes. Can you just buy them so we can—"

She smacked him in the shoulder with the sole of the shoe. "They have to match everything I wear! And most of what I wear is _blue_."

Zuko tilted his head and looked at her so that she could see the severity of his glare.

She turned back to the vendor and handed him the shoe in question. "Do you have this style in blue?"

The vendor turned and began to search the back of his stall, before finally popping back up with a triumphant smile. It was the same style in a simple blue, nothing too fancy.

Katara beamed. "These are perfect!" she exclaimed, slipping them onto her feet. She pulled out her coin purse with the intention of paying the man.

"I've got it," Zuko told her, pressing a couple of coins in to the vendor's palm. "Thank you for your help," he said gruffly before gently tacking hold of Katara's elbow and steering her away from the stall. "Now that we have that done—"

"Wait," she pulled her arm out of his grasp. He stopped in front of her and frowned. "Katara, I appreciate this, but I have work to do."

She tried very hard not to pout. "But, I was sort of hoping we could visit this other place."

He cocked his head to the side, curious. "What other place?"

She gave him a small smile. "It's a surprise."

He was already shaking his head and turning around. "Katara—"

She quickly moved forward and took his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Please? I know you have things to be doing and paperwork and all that, but would you do this? For me?"

"Katara…"

"Please?" She stepped a little bit closer to him, biting her lip and moving her thumbs in circles over his cheekbones.

His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted. "You're not being fair," he stated.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What an odd thing to say.

Before she could question what he meant, his fingers circled around her left wrist, but he didn't pull her hand away from his face.

"_Fine. _You win. But if we arrive back to the palace to find that Toph has destroyed it, I'm blaming you."

As she pulled her hands away, she immediately missed the warmth.

"Oh come on, you need to give Toph a little more credit," she said, forcing a laugh. She turned away a little bit. Then, on impulse (and perhaps because she missed the warmth) she reached out and took his hand before they began to head deeper into the Lower Ring.

"So, will I like where you're taking me?" Zuko asked after a couple of minutes of walking. He sounded more cheerful then he had all day.

"Yeah," she answered, finding her voice equally happy, "I think you will."

* * *

When they reached the strip of fabric that marked the place where the single mothers were living, Zuko balked.

"What's in there?" he questioned, on edge.

Katara, who already had half the fabric pushed back, gave his hand a gentle tug. "Something you need to see."

She could tell he was eternally debating the situation, but after a moment he set his shoulders and gave her a jerk of his head that she assumed was supposed to be a nod.

When she ducked under the fabric, he followed her.

"Ladies!" she called out happily.

Immediately she was enveloped in warm hugs and pats on the back, as the women greeted her and welcomed her into their now temporary residence. Sometime in the chaos, Zuko's hand was ripped away from hers.

"Was wondering when we'd see you again!" Yong called to her excitedly, yanking her into an embrace. When she pulled away she placed a hand over Katara's stomach. "How's this one cookin'?"

Katara opened her mouth to answer when the women swarmed her again, cooing over her pregnancy and asking her if she could feel the baby, or whether or not she thought it was going to be a boy or a girl.

It hadn't surprised Katara that the women had been so accepting of her pregnancy when she had revealed it to them along with the announcement of the House of Xin Jai. They had all been in her situation and knew how she felt, although Katara couldn't help feeling a little bit ashamed.

She was pregnant before marriage, yes, but she was also living in a palace and rubbing elbows with the Fire Lord. There was no telling what some of these women had been through.

"I hope it's a girl," Katara answered honestly.

"How come?" asked Tian, who had made her way over to Katara.

"Um—"

"Because men are horrible, yes?" Kao said, answering for her. There was scattered laughter and few of the women clapped. A feeling of bitterness worked its way into the atmosphere.

"Momma, whose this?"

Tian was standing at Zuko's feet, staring up into his still hooded face. Zuko, who had scooted to the side, had remained relatively unnoticed by the women. The inquisitive child tilted her head to the side. "Mister, you have a cool scar."

All of the women froze, and when they realized who Zuko was they sank to their knees in a bow.

Zuko looked like he was going to be sick. Katara moved towards him instinctively, and when she reached his side he shot her a look of horror mixed with sadness.

It was one thing to walk through the Upper Ring, which was mostly populated with rich military officials and even richer noblemen, and be bowed too and given the respect that a sovereign is usually given. It was entirely different to walk amongst the people in the Middle and Lower Rings, hard working citizens who did not have money or a title to fall back on when times were hard, and be given the same treatment. Katara had a feeling that it made Zuko uncomfortable, to see these people fling themselves to the ground like they did. It was probably why he insisted on disguising himself when they left the Upper Ring, when they actually _did _leave it, that is. He shifted on his feet, and she took back his hand, giving it a squeeze of support.

Finally he cleared his throat, and the women started to rise off the floor.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Yong exclaimed. She looked around at the misshapen state of the front room. "We weren't expecting you."

"That's okay," he croaked out.

"We just want you to know that we're so thankful for everything you're doing for us—," Yong continued, but stopped when she saw Zuko shaking his head.

"It was Katara's idea. I was just going along with something I knew to be right."

Yong nodded, smiling. The room fell into silence, as if all of the women and children were too terrified to move or say anything that might displease the Fire Lord.

"So," Katara said, breaking the quiet, "the House of Xin Jai is coming along quite nicely! In fact it should be finished any day now."

The women relaxed at the sound of her voice and her open friendliness with the Fire Lord, as Zuko's hand was still clutching hers.

"Any news on it's opening day?"Kao asked.

"Uh—"

"Actually I was going to invite all of you to come take a tour of your new home this coming Saturday," Zuko said, stiffening a little bit when everyone turned their gaze onto him. He looked down at Katara. "That was the work I was talking about earlier, writing the invitation."

"So we can come and see it this weekend, Fire Lord Zuko?" one of the women across the room questioned.

"Yes, we would like your input before the interior decorators make the final touches. The House opens in two weeks so—"

There was chaos.

The women were all screaming and hugging each other in celebration; some scooping up their children and holding them close. Then they all migrated to Katara, attacking her with embraces and praises. Then one brazen young woman (she couldn't have been more then sixteen) turned to Zuko and asked, "Fire Lord, can I hug you?"

His eyes went wide and he shot Katara a terrified look. "Err—"

The woman flung her arms around him shouting, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Of course, when the other women saw that the Fire Lord could be hugged, everyone moved in on Zuko to embrace him as well. He awkwardly patted their backs and nodded his head when they thanked him. Katara hid her mouth with her hand so that none of them would see her laughter.

* * *

They left an hour later, as the sun was starting to set.

As they made their way out of the alley and back into the marketplace, Katara noticed that a lot of the vendors were closing down their stalls for the night, while others were just now opening theirs for a different sort of clientele.

She heard a groan come from behind her, and when she turned around she saw Zuko leaning against the wall. He covered his face with his hands and slide down the wall onto the dusty ground.

"What's wrong?" Katara called out with worry, making her way back towards him. He merrily shook his head.

With quite a bit of effort, she managed to sit herself down beside him. Her back ached in protest.

He peaked at her guiltily through his fingers. "I'm sorry Katara, I just need a minute," he said, voice muffled because of his hands.

She made herself comfortable against the wall and scooted a little bit closer to him until their shoulders were brushing. She liked to think of herself as a patient woman, so she folded her hands over her stomach, willing to give him all the time he needed.

The setting sun cast a golden glow around them and Katara observed the people of the marketplace calling out to each other as some closed down and others open up. Most had large smiles on their faces as they gathered their earnings for the day, or began to display their merchandise. Occasionally families would wander by, children happily chattering to their parents who nodded and smiled down at them.

Considering the conditions they lived in, the majority of these people were happy. Granted, there were things that needed to be done for them; perhaps a new school and an effort to clean up. Katara was pretty sure that these people didn't live quite like the single mothers did, since they were considered outcasts, but things could still be down to make their quality of life better.

She felt Zuko shift a little bit from beside her, and when she looked over at him he was pulling his hands away from his face.

He sighed. "I can't believe people are living like that. And how…how did I not _know_."

Feeling the need to provide him some comfort, she placed her hand on top of his. "Zuko, you didn't know those women were being treated like that."

"But I should have. And I should have done something about it a long time ago."

Katara bit her lip, mulling over what she wanted to say. "Look Zuko, things around here, they could be better. It's dirty and run down, and these people don't have as much as they could. It reminds me of the Lower Distinct in Ba Sing Se. But you have the power to change this, to make things better, like how we're making things better for the single mothers."

"It's just, despite the fact that these people are so close to home, they haven't been at the forefront of my mind. I'm ashamed of that." He looked up and met her gaze. She couldn't help but note that he looked very young, very vulnerable. She wondered if he let anyone else see this side of him.

"You've been working hard at making the Fire Nation an honorable and peaceful society again. It's been seven years and things still aren't perfect. You can't blame yourself for that."

The fact that he turned his gaze away from her and the hard set of his jaw indicated that despite her words, he _did _blame himself.

"You know, sometimes I think you're better for this country then I am, and you're not even Fire Nation. You hadn't even been here three months and you were already coming up with incredible ideas and setting them in motion. You'd be an incredible ruler."

"That's asinine," she snapped.

"Not really. Besides," he moved his hand so that his thumb could trace over her knuckles, "you're a much better person then I am."

She frowned at his words. Sometimes she wondered why Zuko couldn't realize that she could be just as dark, if not even darker then he could.

"You put me on too high a pedestal," she said quietly. "I make plenty of mistakes and miscalculations." Hell, they were the reason why she was there. "Besides," she continued, "I think you're missing the big picture. Conditions can be better, absolutely, and we'll work on fixing that. But your people are happy."

He immediately looked up at the citizens wandering around on the street, seeing for himself.

After a moment, he entwined his fingers with hers.

* * *

"Katara, that dress is gorgeous. Oh so flattering."

The waterbender found herself blushing as she peered down at her dark blue dress. "Really? Because I was worried about it looking too frumpy. I mean, I want to be comfortable but I do want to look nice—Toph! That stopped being funny seven years ago."

The blind earthbender grinned and shrugged. "Never gets old."

Beside them, both Kao and Yong burst out laughing.

"Okay, you're my new favorite person," Kao said between giggles. "A blind person making blind person jokes!"

Toph nodded, taking a sip from her glass of wine. "Yes, I know. I am awesome."

Katara smiled in amusement, glancing down at her own drink. It was just fruit punch for her.

The House of Xin Jai was packed. The single women and their children were scattered about the house, despite Ling the Architect's valiant efforts to have them form into one large group for an official tour. So far, everyone had a smile on their face, and a few of the women had outright wept when they saw the new place they were going to live. Katara had lost count of how many times she had been hugged.

Yong made her way to Katara's side and poked her in the shoulder. "So, what is this surprise third floor that everyone is talking about?"

Katara's eyes instantly narrowed. "I don't know," she admitted with a huff. "Zuko never told me. Every time I asked him about it he said he had 'work to do'."

Yong snorted.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Ling stood at the top of the stairs, waving his arms in a beckoning gesture. "If you would all gather to the stairs that lead to the third floor, Fire Lord Zuko and I will show you what it is."

There were shrieks of excitement, and Katara found herself bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"Come on Sweetness," Toph said. "Let's head upstairs. I know you want to see this."

Grinning, Katara followed after her friend as they made their way upstairs. It wasn't easy, as there was a crowd of women going in the same direction, but the atmosphere was so light and happy that Katara didn't mind that people were surrounding her on all sides.

Finally they were at the bottom of the staircase that led to the third floor, with Zuko and Ling standing on the top step.

"Pfft," she heard Yong say, who now had Tian in her arms. "I'm making my way to the top." And with that she forced her way to the top of the stairs, making Katara and Toph laugh as she used Tian as a way to get the other women to move aside for her.

Ling held up his hand to silence everyone. "Alright ladies! Fire Lord Zuko had this floor built especially for you all, and he hopes you'll enjoy it!" With that he stepped aside, and everyone rushed forward.

Katara was about halfway up the steps when she heard Yong's voice boom out, "GIRLS, THERE ARE DESKS AND INSTRUMENTS."

Everyone's voices rose is excitement, and when Katara finally made her way onto the floor she froze in awe.

Shelves of scrolls lined the walls, and there was a multitude of desks lined up in the center of the room. In one corner there was an arrangement of musical instruments, and in the other an assortment of toys. There was also a station where the children (or their moms) could grab blank parchment and ink brushes for writing. Fine rugs were on the floor, and there was a skylight so that natural sunlight streamed down and illuminated the room. It was as fine as any room at the palace.

Katara looked to her side to see Zuko standing there, watching her.

"This is amazing," she breathed.

He blushed and shrugged one shoulder. "Education is important," was all he said.

Eventually women began to wander up to him and ask him questions, and Zuko was lead away in an attempt at answering them and taking their thanks as best he could.

Katara kept her eye on him, watching him fondly.

"Katara, could I ask you a personal question?"

The waterbender turned her attention away from Zuko to see Yong standing before her, sans Tian. The little girl was probably getting herself well acquainted with the toys.

Katara nodded. "Sure. That's fine," she said, taking a sip of her fruit punch.

"I was just wondering when you and Fire Lord Zuko were going to announce that you two are having a child together."

Katara choked into her drink. "What?"

Yong blinked at her, slightly confused. "Well, you two _are _together, right? I mean, it's pretty obvious you two have feelings for each other."

Katara felt herself turning red. "No, he's just my friend." She decided not to elaborate on just how good of friends they were, or how sometimes the line between friendship and something _more _would occasionally blur.

But, it was normal for the line to blur when a boy and a girl were just friends. That was normal.

Right?

"Uh huh, sure. It doesn't look that way to me," Yong said. She turned and grabbed Kao, yanking her over to where she and Katara were standing. Kao, who was clutching her third glass of wine to her chest and looking a little red in the cheeks, have them a curious look.

"Kao, who is the father of Katara's baby?"

"Fire Lord Zuko," the other women stated immediately. "Next question."

"Wait, _why _do you guys think that?" Katara said, trying not to come off as too self defensive.

Kao shrugged. "It's the way you too look at each other and hold hands and stuff. As someone who's been in love before, I can pick out when two other people are, you know, in it."

"Well, he's not the father," Katara stated simply.

It was Kao's turn to choke into her drink. "But you're staying with him!"

"He's my friend."

"So let me get this straight," Kao said, waving her free hand around, "you're not pregnant with Fire Lord Zuko's baby, yet he's letting you stay with him and taking care of you. That sounds like he loves you, just sayin'."

Katara shook her head, disbelief coursing through her veins.

"Katara, who _is _the father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The Avatar," she blurted out.

Yong squeaked and Kao's eyes grew wide.

"You're pregnant with the Avatar's baby and hanging out with the Fire Lord," Yong mused.

"You have nice taste," Kao stated. She looked down into her now empty glass. "I need more wine." She turned and left.

Katara found herself leaning back against the wall in order to steady herself, and Yong took a step closer to her, eyes filled with concern. "You look confused," she said.

Katara looked across the room at where Zuko and Ling where conversing with the women and answering their questions.

"I am confused," she admitted softly.

"Are you in love with the Avatar?"

"No." She didn't tear her eyes away from Zuko. She couldn't.

"Are you…are you in love with Fire Lord Zuko?"

She took her time studying him. She examined his jaw line, and the way his hair was swept up into a topknot for the formal occasion. She realized just how much she preferred it when he kept it down, when it was shaggy and framing his face in a constant state of disarray. Right now his expression was neutral, professional. She realized just how much she loved it when he smiled, and how you practically had to pull his teeth to get one out of him, but how it was worth it in the end. She took in the color of his eyes, and how they sometimes pulled shivers out of her. She had dreamed about his eyes before. She had told herself that it was because his eyes simply left an impression, but perhaps they haunted her in ways that she couldn't yet comprehend

She shouldn't have these types of opinions and preferences for someone who was simply her friend.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I've never been in love."

However, she had a feeling she was starting to understand.

"You'll figure it out," Yong said softly.

Zuko's head turned away from the people around him, his gaze scanning over the room. When he found her, his eyes softened and his lips turned up into a small smile.

She knew that look. He'd been giving it to her for a long, long time.

Something twisted inside of her when realization hit.

She may not have understood what it felt like to be in love, but she knew Zuko had known _exactly _what it felt like for years.

Seven years.

For her.

_With _her.

Her glass slipped out of her hand and shattered when it hit the floor.

* * *

That night she dreamed of her unborn child. It had golden eyes.

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which there is chaos.**


	8. 30 Weeks

**A/N: **

**First things first, I was completely blown away by the response for the last chapter. Blown. Away. To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. I love reading what you have to say, it means so much to me, you have no idea.**

**Second, I obviously fail in my attempt to get this out in a timely manner. I'm going to go ahead and say that updates will be about a week in between each other from here on out. **

**Third, I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter. Sometimes I like it. Sometimes I don't. I also admit to being somewhat terrified over how it'll be received. So there's that.**

**Anyway.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I'll laugh if you have a boy," Toph said, popping a grape into her mouth.

"I won't have a boy," Katara huffed, hunched over a piece of paper with an ink brush in hand.

"You keep telling yourself that," Toph answered, and Katara could hear the smug grin in her voice.

They were both spread out in a corner of the palace library, and Katara had scrolls, ink, and parchment stretched out across a table. Toph was sprawled out on the floor, cushions propping up her head and her hand buried in a bowl of fruit.

"In the Northern Water Tribe, it's said that if the mother-to-be dwells on what gender she wants, then that's what gender she'll have," Katara said, attempting to keep her patience. She leaned back and observed the names she'd just thought up, taping the back of the ink brush against her chin.

She heard Toph snort. "Come on Sweetness, we both know that's total bullshit."

Katara resisted the urge to snap the ink brush in half. She was having a girl and that was that. The Spirits would not curse her with more boys to deal with, they just couldn't.

"What do you think of Shtiya? It means 'my strength'."

She leaned to her right so that she could look down at Toph. The earthbender was chewing on a mango and peering off to her left in thought. She finally scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Nope."

Katara frowned. "Why not?"

Toph pulled up one shoulder in a shrug. "I just don't like it."

"That doesn't really tell me why you dislike it though."

Toph turned her head in Katara's direction. "I don't like it. That's all the reason you need."

Rolling her eyes, Katara turned back to her paper and crossed 'Shtiya' off if the list.

"Okay, how about this one. Yakone'. It means 'red aurora'."

"That one isn't so bad," Toph said around a mouthful of food. "Although, it sort of sounds like a name for a firebender's kid. So save that one for later, Sugar Queen."

Heat immediately flooded into Katara's cheeks, but she said nothing. Toph had been like this for the past couple of weeks, subtly hinting at, well, her and Zuko.

And sometimes not so subtly.

Like last night, when she had made an inappropriate comment involving "sticky rice balls", causing Zuko to snort, clear his throat, and look at anyone that wasn't Katara for the rest of dinner.

"I'll keep that in mind, Toph," was all Katara said, choosing to not cross out 'Yakone'' but move on to the next name on her list. "Next one is 'Sakari', which means 'sweet'.

"Sweetness naming her kid Sweetness? How adorable."

"So you like it then?" Katara asked, feeling excited. Agreeing with Toph on something was a rare and beautiful occasion.

"Of course I do. In a way it's a homage to me."

Shaking her head, Katara circled 'Sakari' on her paper. "Well, I'll try to come up with more, but for now I really like this one. It's a cute name for a little girl—"

Someone behind them cleared their throat, interrupting Katara.

The waterbender maneuvered herself around in her chair and Toph sat up, both looking towards the person who had made the noise.

Zuko was wringing his hands and giving Katara a nervous look. He looked pale, paler than usual. "Katara, uh, your family is here."

* * *

"I'm going to throw up."

The sun was hot on her face and Katara was _terrified. _She wanted to get on Appa and fly away, crawl under her bed covers, push Toph and Zuko together and hide behind them, _anything _to escape what was coming.

"Please don't do that," Toph said with more cheerfulness in her voice then the situation called for. "You don't want to get vomit on your clothes before you see you family, do you? That'd be gross. You need to look as spectacular as you can in all your pregnant glory."

Katara smiled despite herself. Leave it to Toph Bei Fong to diffuse the situation. She risked a glance at the earthbender, who looked relatively at ease. It helped calm Katara somewhat. Zuko was also providing his own type of support, allowing Katara to hold his hand in a vice like grip.

"How long do you think it will take them to get from the port to here?" she asked, voice a little shaky.

"It depends on whether or not they refuse the palanquin. If they decide to walk, it could take them over an hour—"

Katara swayed on her feet, feeling lightheaded.

She felt Zuko shift himself so that the majority of her body was leaning against him. "Katara, if you want to go back inside and lay down for awhile I don't think your family will be opposed."

She shook her head. "No. No, this needs to be done." A feeling of dread twisted in her gut, despite her words. She was scared. So so scared.

Suddenly the servants in the court yard started to bustle about frantically, and the guards at the front straitened and positioned their weapons in front of them. Her family had been sighted.

So scared. So so scared.

"Katara? You're trembling. Can you hear me? I'm going to take you inside—"

"Shut up Sparky. She'll be fine. She's made of tough stuff."

"I _know _she is, but a passed out, pregnant waterbender _concerns _me Toph—"

"Uh huh. She's standing on her own two feet. Doesn't need you to sweep her up and carry her—"

"Don't push me, Toph."

"But annoying you is so much fun."

"Agni, could you just—"

A squeak from Katara silenced Zuko and Toph, both of their attentions zeroing in on her.

With one hand in Zuko's grasp, she moved the other one to the crook of his elbow. "Don't let go of me," she said, briefly looking up at him. He looked alarmed, but he nodded his head and visibly swallowed.

And then there they were, appearing at the front of the courtyard. Sokka was out in front, looking extremely irritated as he swatted at a bug and swore loudly. Suki was behind him, rolling her eyes. Hakoda was helping along Gran-Gran, who was munching on a street snack and peering around with interest.

Katara's feet started to move forward, seemingly of their own accord. All of the negative feelings—the fear, the dread, the anxiety—started to melt away at the sight of her family. She had forgotten how much she'd missed them. And hadn't they always loved her anyway? Hadn't they always accepted her, no matter what?

They had spotted her now, all of their gazes boring into her. _Her_, Katara. Not her stomach, not the man she was hauling along behind her. Just her.

They met halfway, and when Katara felt their arms encircle around them (_them _since she refused to let go of Zuko's hand) she burst into tears.

* * *

They were all escorted into a special room that was meant for entertaining and conversing with multiple guests. They would also be served lunch, which pleased Sokka greatly.

"I am just so ready for some freshly cooked meat and not the jerky we ate on the ship," he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over the back of his head. "So ready, I'm telling you."

Katara fidgeted a bit in her own chair, attempting to get as comfortable as possible. They had all exchanged their greetings and, in Katara, Hakoda, Suki, and Gran-Gran's case, tears. But as the initial meeting had passed, Katara knew they'd start asking for more details about the matter at hand.

As everyone settled into the room, their gazes eventually shifted to Katara, as if expecting her to say something. Her hands gripped the arms of the chair, searching around for something to say.

"This is so exciting," Toph drawled, leaning back in her chair and scratching the back of her head.

Katara turned her head to glare at her, but Suki drew back her attention. "Have you really…not seen Aang in seven months? I mean you haven't even _heard _from him?" the Kyoshi warrior asked.

Katara slowly shook her head, and the mood in the room considerably darkened.

"Well, when he finally decides to grace us with his presence, I'm beating the ever loving crap out of him," Sokka said, glaring down at the floor.

"Sokka," Hakoda warned.

Katara's brother whirled around in his chair to glare at his father. "It's wrong. Don't tell me you think it isn't wrong. He _left her_. And now she's in the Fire Nation, having to rely on Zuko for support he shouldn't have to give—"

"_Sokka_—"

"I don't mind."

Everyone's head swiveled in Zuko's direction. The Fire Lord was leaning against the wall by the window, arms crossed over his chest. He shrugged one shoulder. "I really don't. Katara's actually been a big help. And she started this home for single mother's. The House of Xin Jai. The dedication for it is the day after tomorrow."

And now everyone was looking at her again. She blushed and gave a small smile.

"That's lovely, Katara!" Gran-Gran said, left hand buried in a bowl of nuts.

Suki beamed at her, Hakoda looked surprised, and even Sokka looked thrown off for a moment.

"I mean, I had to do something for them," Katara murmured quietly.

Sokka, who seemed to have pulled himself together, was starting to shake his head. "That's fine and dandy, but you're coming back to the South Pole after my niece or nephew is born. This family shouldn't be separated anymore.

There was a _crack spark! _and then a rustle of fabric.

Sokka quirked an eyebrow. "Zuko, did you just set the curtain on fire?"

Zuko was messing with a now smoking curtain, quickly running his hand over it in order to douse the flame. When the fire was gone he slowly turned around to face the room, obviously flustered. He took a breath before clearing his throat. "Oops."

Toph nearly fell out of her chair laughing, and a moment later servants entered the room with platters of food in their hands.

* * *

"No, but seriously, I'm breaking his nose." Sokka was on his third bowl of soup and seemed to want to get back to the main subject.

"I mean," he continued, grabbing a piece of bread and dipping it into his soup, "total bone breakage for knocking up my baby sister."

"Sokka, I get that you're angry. But not all of this is Aang's fault. You shouldn't hate him," Katara said, feebly trying to defend Aang. In reality she was tired. She wanted to crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the year away. She glanced over at Zuko. He hadn't touched any of his food.

"Katara, it is my duty as your older brother to hate anyone who takes romantic interest in you, and that most especially applies to guys who impregnate my sister without anyone's permission. Especially mine." He gestured towards the Fire Lord. "Just ask Zuko! He gets it, since you two are like brother and sister and all."

Zuko grunted. Toph snorted. Katara, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, pushed her bowl of soup away from herself.

Zuko wasn't like her brother. Not at all.

Breaking that to Sokka would be interesting.

She raised her eyes to see her grandmother giving her a curious look as she scooped a spoonful of soup to her mouth.

She scooted her chair back and slowly stood up. "You know, I'm feeling tired. I'm going to go to bed." There was a murmuring of good nights as she leaving the room.

She was halfway down the hallway when she heard someone else exit the dining room. She turned around, expecting it to be Sokka, or even Zuko.

It was Hakoda.

She froze, suddenly feeling a twinge of the panic that she had felt earlier. She took a deep, steadying breath as he walked up to her.

He stood in front of her for a long time, just staring down at her.

Finally, no longer able to stand the silence, Katara looked up and caught his eye. "I'm sorry," she choked.

"Katara," he started, "I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't disappointed in you."

She bowed her head, already feeling a sense of shame settle in the pit of her stomach.

Two large hands cupped her face and brought it back up. Tears had already slipped down Hakoda's cheeks. "But I want you to know that you're my daughter, Katara, and I love you no matter what. There's nothing you could do that would ever change that. _Nothing_, do you hear me?"

She nodded, tears flowing out of her eyes and down her cheeks messily. She launched forward into his arms and started crying for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. But it felt different. Because as Hakoda held her tightly and rocked her back and forth a little bit, like he used to when she'd cut her knee as a child, she couldn't help but feel _relief. _Relief that, despite everything, he father still loved her. No matter what.

In the back of her mind, however, she wondered how she was going to tell him that a large and continuously growing part of her did _not _want to return with him to the South Pole.

* * *

It was days like today when Katara didn't understand how anyone functioned in the Fire Nation heat. It was _sweltering_.

She was standing on a raised platform right outside of the newly opened House of Xin Jai. The women had been living in it for about a week now to make sure that everything was okay before an official dedication ceremony was held.

Hundreds of people flooded the streets and stretched out from them at all sides. The majority of the people in the front were noblemen and women from the Upper Ring, and they gazed around at the House of Xin Jai and the assembled single mothers with bored expressions at best, hostile ones at worse. The citizens of the Middle and Lower Rings were fanned out behind them, and the majority of them regarded the situation with curiosity at best, annoyance at worse.

Guards also lined the raised platform, and according to Zuko there were ones placed throughout the crowd and in the surrounding buildings for extra protections.

Katara was currently standing, despite the fact that a chair had been provided for her. She didn't want to sit down when speeches were being given, especially Zuko's. He had offered to let her give a speech, but she had glared at him. It was hot, sweat was pouring out of every pore in her body, and the baby had decided that kicking against her ribs was a great idea.

So no, she had opted not to get in front of hundreds of people and talk.

Ling was currently addressing the crowd, talking about the work that had gone into restoring the Imperial House, and gesturing wildly with his hands.

Katara took a moment to observe the crowd, and that was when she first noticed it.

The way people were staring openly at her. Whispering behind their hands, shaking their heads and sneering.

She pulled her chin up, trying to ignore them. She glanced over at Zuko, who was off to her left, to see if he'd noticed.

He had.

His hands were balled up into fists at his sides, his eyes narrowed at the floor of the platform. After a moment he looked over at her, and when he caught her eye he looked legitimately sad. And angry.

She wanted to walk across the platform and stand by him.

"…Fire Lord Zuko!"

Both of their heads jerked in Ling's direction and Zuko froze, confused.

"That's your cue!" They heard Toph stage whisper from a little ways behind them, where she was standing along with Katara's family.

Zuko quickly moved to the podium to replace Ling, and he cleared his throat before shuffling awkwardly.

Then he launched into his speech, and you would never have known that he might have been feeling nervous or awkward about it. The crowd perked up immensely, and soon the majority of the crowd was no longer focused on her, but rather their Fire Lord.

But then, of course, he mentioned her.

"None of this would have been possible without the Lady Katara." The warmth in his voice brought a smile to her face. "She met these women in the poorest of conditions in the Lower Ring, and then campaigned for them and their children to have a better life. Without her these women would still be living in shambles, and future men and women of the Fire Nation would have grown up thinking they were less than nothing. I…We owe everything to Lady Katara."

It was like nothing mattered to the crowd now except for Katara's stomach. She could feel their gazes on her, could catch their fleeting words: "slut", "easy", "gold digger"

Zuko continued speaking, but she could see the rigidness in his shoulders and arms. He had heard.

And then a moment later he was finished, wrapping up his speech with eloquence befit of a royal.

"Lady Katara," she heard someone say. She turned to her right to see a couple of guards gesture for her to walk down a few stairs and exit the raised platform. She moved to do so, allowing them to hold on to her elbow and escort her.

"Filthy, barbaric water tribe whore."

She stopped in her tracks.

An old, deteriorating man dressed in expensive silks was stalking towards her with fury and insanity stretched across his face.

"You have defiled him! You and your bastard have cursed the son of Ozai into thinking that a shameful institution such as this should disgrace the streets of the Upper Ring!"

"_Excuse me_?" she snapped, furious.

"Managed to work your way into the Fire Lord's home through his bed, huh, you inbred, disgusting—"

She began to pull the sweat off her body in order to do _something _to this man with water when—

He spat into her face while raising a hand to take a swing at her.

Many things happened at once.

Sokka, Toph and Zuko charged. Before he could get his fist all the way up the old man had been launched eight feet backward by a harsh sprout of earth. Now on his back, Toph and Sokka made to pummel him, fists high, but were pulled up short by Suki and Hakoda, who grabbed on to them and held them back. Katara did notice, however, that Suki's fingers would occasionally move down to the fan attached at her waist in an attempt to be at the ready.

Zuko was immediately in front of her, fire sparking between his fingertips. Guards rushed to surround him, weapons raised, but he pushed a few out of the way in order to have a good look at the old man now sprawled out on the ground. He was _pissed_.

Katara debated for a moment on whether or not she wanted to simply wipe the spittle away, or bend it into a tiny icicle and imbed it into his shoulder. For a moment, all she wanted to do was cause him pain. Because despite the fact that she tried to be strong, he had made her hurt—however briefly.

And then, as quickly as everything happened it all stopped.

Many people had circled around them, trying to take in the scene.

The old man was slowly getting onto his feet with the help of a few family members who kept shooting apologetic looks towards the Fire Lord. When he was finally standing he sent both Katara and Zuko a look of pure hatred.

Zuko straitened up to his full height. "From now on, anyone who looks at Katara with contempt must look at me in the same manner. Because it's not fair for her to take all the blame."

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka hissed, still restrained by Hakoda.

The Fire Lord jerked his head slightly, silencing him.

The crowd started bustling.

"So wait, are the rumors true?"

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's yours?"

"This is sheer irresponsibility—"

"How ridiculous!"

"Are we getting an heir?"

"Think it'll be a waterbender—"

Zuko stepped back and said nothing, neither confirming nor denying the things people were now shouting at him. At _him _now. Not Katara.

Her took her elbow and gently steered her in the direction of the palanquin.

* * *

Deep breath. She followed him down the hall. Deep breath. She followed him into his office. Deep breath. She closed the door behind her. Deep breath.

She grabbed the nearest vase and flung it at his head. "YOU IDIOT."

He ducked, the vase shattering against the wall behind his head. "That was an antique," he grumbled.

"You can't do that!" she shouted. "You can't claim my child as yours!"

"I didn't _technically _claim it."

"Zuko," she snapped, exasperated. They were standing opposite of each other, and he was way too calm for her liking. "Your people will be furious."

"They'll get over it."

"It's not right!"

"There are worse things than illegitimate babies. My people are aware of this."

"I can't let you do this." She was feeling so exasperated that tears were brimming in her eyes. She blinked them back furiously.

"I've already done it," he stated simply.

"ZUKO." There were so many emotions churning inside of her that she felt like she could burst. "YOU NEVER THINK THINGS THROUGH. It's not yours! It _can't _be yours."

He finally turned his head away from her and sighed. "Agni Katara, I know that. You need to calm down okay? It's not like…it's not like I asked you to marry me or anything."

And just like that all the fight drained out of her.

"Zuko," she began, voice much softer. "I…I know that. I know. I still haven't fully processed what you just did and—" the tears began to fall "—I don't really understand why," she lied. She knew exactly why.

And then he was moving towards her, hand reaching out, that _look _on his face that was only reserved just for her—

The door banged open and Hakoda rushed into the room. He kicked the door shut, effectively slamming the door in Sokka's face.

"What the hell is going on?" he growled. He whirled around and faced Katara. "Is Zuko the father Katara? Is that true?"

She quickly shook her head. "No dad. It's Aang's."

Hakoda looked instantly relieved, causing Zuko to look a little affronted.

And then he was rounding on Zuko. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING? HOW DID THAT POSSIBLY SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA?"

"It was a knee jerk reaction."

"TO WHAT? TO MAKE EVERYONE THINK THAT MY DAUGHTER IS CARRYING THE BASTARD CHILD OF—"

"To protect her!" Zuko snapped, silencing Hakoda.

The two locked eyes, both drawing themselves up to their full heights. Katara moved forward a little bit, in case she needed to get in between them.

And then it was like Hakoda deflated. He moved and sank into a chair against the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, and normally I'd say it's none of my business. But Katara is my daughter, and that _makes _it my business." He turned his head towards Zuko. "I get you're trying to do the right thing, I do. But you can't just write off Aang. Like it or not, he'll show back up eventually. Do you think that he'll just waltz in, find out he has a child and then waltz back out? Of course not! He's going to want to be a part of his child's life! He's going to want to marry Katara and be a family! Your noble intentions aren't helping matters."

"I'm not marrying Aang," Katara muttered quietly.

Hakoda stared at her for a long time, and Katara couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. Finally she heard him heave another sigh.

"Hakoda, sir," Zuko began, seizing the opportunity to speak. "These are probably empty words to you, but I _will_ figure everything out. As long as Katara is in the Fire Nation, I'll always strive to keep her well cared for."

Hakoda's gaze flicked up to Zuko's. Katara was surprised to see realization and sympathy in his expression.

"Katara, why don't you go lay down. I need to have a word with the Fire Lord in private."

She openly hesitated, and looked over at Zuko. He nodded. "It's fine, Katara."

With that, she let herself out of the office.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. There was too much going on in her mind.

She wandered into the library, thinking that maybe reading a scroll would ease her, only to find Gran-Gran relaxing with a bowl of fruit.

"Gran-Gran!" she called out, making her way over to the table she was sitting at.

"Hello, Katara," her grandmother greeted her. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep. Would you like some fruit? The fruit from the Fire Nation is so delicious! I've never tasted anything so juicy!"

Katara shook her head, but smiled at her grandmother's enthusiasm. A companionable silence stretched out between them, until finally Katara voiced something that she had been curious about.

"Gran-Gran, you still haven't said anything about my…situation."

Gran-Gran smiled and put the fruit she had been about to bite into back down into the bowl. "I think that everything about your situation as already been said, the bad and the good." She reached out and brushed Katara's long, unbraided hair over her shoulder. "My Katara, you seem like you don't know which path to head down."

Katara's bottom lip quivered, and she blinked back rapidly forming tears. "I don't," she admitted.

"I have this feeling that you don't want to return to the South Pole with us," she said simply, reaching up to cup Katara's cheek with a wrinkled hand.

"I should. I should want to. It's home." Tears dripped from her eyes and trailed along her grandmother's hand.

Gran-Gran slowly shook her head. "The idea that home is a place is a misconception. Home is a person. If you've felt at home here in the Fire Nation for the past few months, then there is a _reason why_."

She leaned into her grandmother's touch, the past few months flashing across her mind.

"Katara, I don't think you're as confused as you think you are."

She let out a sob. _Home_ and the feeling of safety and happiness that came with it kept zeroing in on a golden eyed, scarred individual.

No, perhaps she wasn't that confused after all.

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which Zuko acts suspicious.**


	9. 35 Weeks

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement over the last chapter! You guys are, quite simply, amazing.**

**For those of you who were wondering about the conversation between Hakoda and Zuko, it may or may not be the newest chapter in Zuko's Drabbles (also known as '280 Days'). *whistles innocently***

**Anyway, here's your chapter! Please please please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was fascinating how gossip worked in the Fire Nation.

The first week after Zuko dropped the idea that Katara may have been pregnant with his child was…_interesting. _The majority of the servants were even nicer then they had been before, some of them occasionally acting bold enough to joke about her possibly becoming the Fire Lady. The buzz around the Capitol was that an heir was going to be born, and a lot of people were ecstatic.

However, during the second week the skeptics came out. Because the Fire Lord had never actually claimed Lady Katara's baby as his own, see? So there was a chance that the baby wasn't _actually _his and that Fire Lord Zuko was simply being an honorable and noble friend.

The third week saw the skeptics and believers debating over the issue, with each side presenting valid arguments for their cause.

Katara didn't care.

At all.

She just wanted the baby _out of her body._

It was uncomfortable to walk. It was uncomfortable to sit. It was uncomfortable to stand. Sleeping was, quite frankly, a joke. She was lucky if she pulled in five hours of sleep a night. And that was on a _good _night. She had to use the rest room all the time. Her back ached, her legs cramped up, and her feet swelled. Eating was nice…until the horrendous heartburn kicked in. She always felt exhausted. And there were spots across her ribs where the baby had kicked her sore.

She moaned as she made her way down the hall towards the dining room for breakfast. She wasn't even walking, she was _waddling_.

She was due to give birth in a little over a month, and boy, was she counting down the days.

When she approached the double doors that led into the dining room, the guards swept them open for her. She managed to give them a weak smile of thanks before making her way into the room and gingerly lowering herself into her seat. She folded her hands over her massive stomach, not even attempting to find a more comfortable position in her chair, and waited for everyone else to file in.

First walked in her father, who was also escorting her grandmother. They sat down across from her and gave her a good morning greeting. She returned it feebly.

Gran-Gran gave her a look of sympathy. "Did you not get a good night's rest, dear?"

Katara shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Gran-Gran. I'll be fine. Maybe I'll take a nap or something."

Suki walked in with a bright, happy smile. Sokka trudged in behind her.

"Good morning!" Suki called out cheerfully.

Sokka grunted.

A moment later Toph came in, look bleary eyed but otherwise pretty awake. She didn't say anything, just merrily sitting down in a chair beside Katara.

That left only one person.

Katara glanced at the still empty seat at the head of the table and frowned. She twisted her napkin around in her hands, biting her lip and trying not to feel nervous. She hoped he came. Please, please—

Po the chief walked in, followed by a couple of servants carrying platters of food.

"The Fire Lord is saddened to announce that he will not be joining you all for breakfast, but hopes you all enjoy the meal none the less."

Katara practically threw her twisted up napkin onto the table. "This is the ninth meal he's missed _in a row_," she snapped, irritated.

"Are you keeping count, sis?" Sokka joked from a few seats down. She sent him a withering glare and he cleared his throat and looked down at his plate without saying another word.

Zuko had been missing meals all week. Even when Katara would go to his office to hang around with him, half the time he wasn't there. And when she _did _see him, he would get annoyingly tight lipped when she asked him where he had been.

It was like he was _up to something_.

It grated on her nerves.

She simply wasn't in the mood for guessing games, or any type of game. She simply wanted him to be there when she needed him, which, granted, was more often then she would ever care to admit out loud. But still. She didn't think it was too much to ask.

She cut up her meal with more force than necessary, irritated with Zuko for being gone so much as of late and irritated with herself for flat out missing him. Not to mention that whenever she _did _see him, she had to resist the urge to laugh and burst into tears at the same time.

Really, it was pathetic.

When she mentioned it to Toph, the earthbender would just laugh and tell her that her hormones were getting a hold of her.

Katara knew it went beyond that. She knew it did.

But who wants to sort out their feelings when you feel like a bloated planet?

She ate her breakfast in silence, trying not to feel miserable.

When she was done, she started her waddle back to her room, intent on reading for the rest of the morning before she went out on a mini search for Zuko.

Suki and Toph stepped in front of her, making her halt.

Suki smiled. "We were thinking—"

"_You were thinking._"

Suki's smile slid off of her face and she smacked Toph in the arm. "_We were thinking _that maybe we could take you to the spa today."

Katara blinked."Oh."

Toph gestured in Katara's direction. "See Suki? She doesn't want to go. So can you drop the 'getting pampered' idea?"

"It was just a suggestion," Suki growled, whirling around and glaring down at Toph. "I didn't hear you come up with anything better."

Toph rolled her eyes. "No heavily pregnant woman wants strange people poking and prodding at her body while whipping smelly oils all over her."

"How do _you _know that? I've yet to see you push out a baby Toph Bei Fong, so shut it!"

"No, I've just been hanging around a pregnant woman for the past couple of months. Where the hell have _you_ been?"

"In the South Pole! What kind of—"

Katara turned around and began to waddle in the opposite direction. She had nearly turned the corner before they noticed that she was leaving them.

"Hey! Katara!"

She stopped and leaned against the wall and waited until they caught up with her.

"If you guys really want to help me out, you'll take me to a body of water."

* * *

There were hot springs right outside the palace on the path to the volcano. They were technically considered to be in the Upper Ring and open to the general public, but most Fire Nation citizens considered it to be too hot at this time of year to use them.

Katara didn't care, and she nearly ripped the head off one of the palanquin carriers when he tried to talk her into going to the spa instead. She didn't care if the spa was _technically _closer. She wanted to go to the hot springs.

With the help of the carriers she managed to maneuver herself into the palanquin with Toph and Suki begrudgingly following her.

"Are you sure you want to go to the hot springs, Katara?" Suki asked once they had all settled down. The palanquin lurched and began to move forward.

Katara nodded, leaning back into the pile of cushions and sighing.

"Face it Fan Girl," Toph said, picking at her toes, "we're both gonna sweat our asses off."

Suki grimaced.

Katara grinned.

Her friends were idiots.

* * *

The hot springs were pretty; although so much steam was billowing about that it was difficult to see. Katara waddled to the water's edge in nothing but a thin robe, ignoring Suki and Toph's grumblings about the heat.

She paused at the edge, calculated. She took a few deep breaths, frowning when she realized she couldn't get one that would be sufficient enough. With a sigh she slowly stepped in the hot springs, wincing a little at the scorching heat. She could already feel sweat pooling around her hairline and on her chest.

"Sugar Queen, it's too hot. Let's just go back to the palace. We'll get a couple of servants to get those giant ass leaves and fan you with them. Or, better yet, we could get Fan Girl to do it! Get it? _Fan _Girl."

"Shut up, Toph."

Katara didn't answer them. Instead she wadded deeper into the water, spreading her fingertips out to meet the little waves. She stopped, took as deep a breath as she could manage, and focused.

There was a rush of steam, a sizzling sound, and a moment later tiny pieces of ice gathered at the surface of the springs. Katara moaned in relief at the water's significantly cooler temperature. She swam out even deeper, letting the water envelope her. It felt _wonderful,_ as if an incredible amount of pressure had been lifted off of her body. She felt lighter then she had in ages.

"Sugar Queen just froze the springs, didn't she?"

"Uh huh."

"Well then. You enjoy."

There was a rush of feet, and a moment later Suki splashed into the springs to Katara's right. The Kyoshi warrior yelped as she broke the surface of the water, gasping as she huddled her arms close to her chest and rubbed them. "It's cold!" she shrieked, and Toph's booming laugh echoed around the underground room in which the springs were located.

"It feels amazing," Katara said happily, taking a breath and fully submerging herself underwater. Oh, how amazing it felt to be surrounded by her element! Her robe and hair spread out about her, and she kicked her legs and twirled her arms, making the water swirl around her.

She took another breath when she came up, grinning and giggling. She swam over to the far edge of the springs, leaning her head back against the edge.

She hovered there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of total relaxation, when she felt someone move beside her head. She opened one eye to see Toph sit down not a foot from her and stick her feet into the water.

The earthbender groaned and shuddered. "Oh wow, that feels amazing."

"Doesn't it?" Katara exclaimed gleefully.

Suki swan up to them, crossing her arms and leaning them against the edge on the other side of Katara. "It is nice after you get used to it," she agreed. "So, this wasn't a bad idea, Katara."

The waterbender hummed in response, casually bending ribbons of water around her, reveling in the feel of it. "I'm going to have to get Zuko to install a pool of water in the palace," she mused, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to enjoy it for too long, considering you're only going to be here in the Fire Nation for another month or so," Suki said from her left.

Katara froze, and the water she was bending splattered back down into the springs. "Oh," was all she said.

Ever since Gran-Gran had told her that maybe she should stay in the Fire Nation, she hadn't been able to bring herself to think about leaving, even if it was a possibility. The fact of the matter was, she didn't _want_ to leave. She wantedto _stay_. Desperately. And she was pretty certain that if she asked Zuko if she could, he would let her.

The problem was mentioning this to her family. Gran-Gran hadn't said anything to Hakoda or Sokka about it, leaving it up to Katara to make the final decision. In truth, she wasn't sure what to say to her brother or her father. How do you tell your family that they aren't home to you anymore?

"Wonder what Zuko has been up to as of late," Toph said, effectively snapping Katara out of her reverie and changing the subject.

Katara shrugged, frowning at the wave of irritation and excitement she felt at the mention of the Fire Lord's name. "I have no idea. He won't tell me anything."

"Gee, that's not suspicious at all," Toph said, but she was smiling.

Katara narrowed her eyes and tilted her head up in order to get a better look at the earthbender. "Do you know anything, Toph?"

The girl openly smirked, casually shrugging her shoulders. "If I did, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Katara let out a huff of exasperation before turning her attention to Suki. "Do _you _know anything?"

Suki quickly shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

Frowning, Katara looked down at the water. She tried not to mope.

"Katara…can I ask you a question?"

She turned her gaze back to Suki, raising an eyebrow.

The Kyoshi warrior bit her lip and turned her head away, nervous. "Are you…you _are _planning on coming back to the South Pole with us, aren't you?"

Katara stiffened, and she saw Toph turn to look at her curiously from the corner of her eye.

"Well…um…" she faltered when Suki caught her eye. She couldn't flat out _lie _to her. "I don't think so, no."

Suki's face fell with disappointment, but she nodded. "I understand."

"Really?" Katara asked, slightly surprised.

Suki have her a small smile. "Well yeah, I didn't return to Kyoshi because I wanted to stay with the guy I loved. Your idiot brother, in other news. Despite all the ups and downs, leaving Kyoshi was worth it." With a happy smile, she grabbed the edge and hauled herself out of the water. She held her hands out towards Katara. "Come on, we should be getting back to the palace."

Grumbling, Katara took her hands.

* * *

Zuko wasn't at dinner again.

Now Katara just wanted to cry.

Stupid hormones.

She waddled her way to his office, only to discover that he wasn't there. Openly hostile, she went to his bedroom only to be informed that he wasn't there either.

The guards were very concerned when she screamed and hollered out death threats.

* * *

The next morning found Katara sitting in one of the chairs in her room, feet propped up by several cushions. She had a scroll splayed out across her stomach. She had had another rough night, it was hard to get comfortable when your belly stuck out so far, but she found that reading was soothing. And it provided her a little bit of much needed relaxation.

So when someone knocked on her door, she could feel her already shaky mood blacken.

She made her way over to the door and opened, then stepped back so that she could see who it was.

Zuko stood there, looking guilty.

She sucked in a breath of surprise, suddenly feeling elated. After all, she hadn't seen him in a couple of days and she had missed him. And then she remembered his little disappearing act, and the fact that she had been mopey the past couple of days _because _of him.

She was torn between flinging herself at him and slamming the door in his face. She figured she'd go with something that was in the middle.

"Hi," she grunted before turning around and waddling back over to her chair. She grabbed her scroll and spread it out again, making a point to ignore him as he shut the door and made his way to stand in front of her.

She could feel his gaze boring into hers for the next couple of minutes before he finally let out a sigh of defeat.

"You're angry with me."

"Hmm," she said, pretending to read her scroll.

"I understand why," he continued, "I haven't really been around this past week."

She huffed.

"But there's a reason. Let me show it to you after dinner tonight."

That caught her attention. She rolled her scroll up slightly before peering up at him curiously. "Oh?"

"I've sort of been doing something this past week, and I want to show it to you." He gulped, as if nervous.

Her heart fluttered and she felt a small smile spread across her face. Really, she should just throw her scroll at his head for making her emotions flip flop this much.

"I guess that would be okay," she sniffed, trying to sound less interested then she actually was.

"Good." He let out a breath of relief. He took a step back, as if he was going to make his way to the door, when he caught sight of her bed. It was in a state of complete and utter disarray. Pillows were scattered about and the sheets were in a twisted mess. In fact, the corners of the sheets had been pulled out from under the bed, baring the mattress.

He turned his gaze back on her and she raised an eyebrow and crossed her hands over her chest, as if daring him to challenge her ability to make up her bed.

Instead, he stepped forward and swept the cushions from under her feet.

"Hey!" she called out indignantly. He ignored her and walked around the room gathering up cushions and pillows. Then he dumped them onto her bed, and then proceeded in piling them up at the front, so that someone could easily lean back against them.

Once he finished he took a step back, surveying his work.

"Zuko…what did you just do with all of my pillows?"

He tapped his finger against his chin. "Well, I was just thinking that if I was carrying around a baby—"

Katara snorted.

"—that it might be uncomfortable to lay down flat. I'd try sitting up. Maybe that'd help me sleep better at night." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, I'm just saying that—"

"Zuko. Are you trying to talk to me about pregnancy?"

"Okay. Maybe I should go now. I'll see you at dinner tonight." He quickly made his way out of her room and she sighed, letting her scroll fall onto the floor. She pushed herself up off the chair and stepped to her bed, looking over the mountain of pillows.

She slowly got on top of the bed and leaned against them, trying to settle herself. It _was _pretty comfortable. A lot more comfortable then—

Her head rolled over and a moment later she was out like a light.

* * *

Someone had laid out a dress for her to wear to dinner while she had been taking her impromptu nap. It was massive (of course) and not cut in a style she would normally wear, but the dark royal blue color was gorgeous. It took her a few minutes to get into it, but when it was finally on she was pleased with her reflection.

Lately she had felt, well, squishy and bloated, but she actually felt nice and pretty in this dress. It didn't show off too much cleavage (and boy, had her breasts gotten _huge_), but the dress still fit her nicely without feeling tight.

She made her way to the dining hall, humming along to some tune stuck in her head. She was in a good mood.

No one was in the dining room yet, so she thought she'd duck into the kitchens and show off her dress to Po.

When no one was in the kitchens she grumbled, but fixed herself a glass of freshly squeezed juice. It was bright red, so she assumed it must have been some sort of red grape. She sniffed it and took a dainty sip, just to make sure it wasn't wine, before taking a large gulp. She realized she hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day, really, so she found herself finishing her glass rather quickly.

She poured herself more juice, feeling curious and excited over whatever it was Zuko was going to show her.

She took a sip, and then put it down. She watched the red liquid swirl around, and she frowned.

She knew Zuko was in love with her. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

She felt like a coward for not taking enough time to sort out her own feelings. But she knew she had them— feelings, that is. They grew and flooded her senses and thoughts when he was near, making it difficult to feel anything but happiness, to think about anything that did not directly involve him. Sometimes she wondered if these _feelings _had been lying dormant inside of her for a long time and she just hadn't recognized them.

It scared her.

Because as incredible as it felt, so much could go wrong. Just a tiny push in the wrong direction and their world could shatter around them. And she had so many other people to think about. Her father, her brother, the Fire Nation…Aang.

She winced.

Even still, she wanted to stay in the Fire Nation. She wanted to stay with Zuko. She wanted it so badly that it ached.

Was that what love felt like?

She broke out into a smile, picked up her glass and took another sip.

It was certainly an indescribable feeling, new and needing to be explored—

"KATARA!" Sokka burst into the kitchen. "Oh, there you are."

She'd spilt the rest of her juice down the front of her dress.

She slowly turned around to face him, eyes narrowed into slits.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" He paused. "Oh."

"You. Ruined. My. Dress."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really, Katara—"

"_I actually liked this dress!"_

"Um…" Sokka looked pleadingly at someone that Katara couldn't see, someone in the dining room.

"_Did you know that for the first time in months I actually didn't look and feel like a BLOATED WHALE?"_

"Come on Katara," Sokka said, attempting to soothe her. Zuko appeared behind him, assessing the situation quickly. "You're being a little hard on yourself, don't you think? Whales are much bigger—"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WALK AROUND WITH A BABY STICKING OUT OF YOUR BODY FOR NINE MONTHS? YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL. YOU JUST WALTZ IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING, MAKE ME SPILL MY DRINK, AND ASSUME THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE AND DANDY?"

"Oh _please _Katara—"

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU WERE SORRY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE RIGHT NOW? I HAVE TO PEE _ALL THE TIME_—"

Zuko grabbed the pitcher of grape juice that Katara had been pouring glasses from and effectively sloshed juice onto his and Sokka's shirts. "Okay, now everyone's respective outfit has been ruined. Can we eat dinner now?"

Katara and Sokka's mouths were hanging open. Katara's with shock, Sokka's with outrage. Zuko turned and left the kitchen. Bowing her head Katara followed him out. She tried not to laugh when she saw that the stain currently spreading across Sokka's front was three times bigger than hers was. She failed.

* * *

Dinner wasn't really anything special. In fact, Katara found that observing Zuko was vastly more entertaining than her actual meal.

He started off fairly excited, as if he couldn't wait to hurry up with the meal. But as dinner progressed, he started looking queasier and queasier.

"Uh, Fire Lord Zuko, with all due respect, you're looking a little green," Gran-Gran said. Zuko's head jerked up as he was addressed. "Am I?" he said, tense.

He was silent for the rest of dinner, but Katara noticed how his hands were trembling and how he would occasionally glance in her direction before quickly looking away.

This only doubled her curiosity about what he was supposed to show her after dinner.

He quickly stood up when it was the meal was over, knee bouncing as he mumbled his goodbyes to everyone.

He and Katara waited until everyone had filed out of the room before he turned to her, took a deep breath and offered her his hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He gave a jerk of his head that was supposed to be a nod. She sighed, reached out and grasped his hand in hers.

He led her out of the dining room, but turned her in a direction that lead away from her room and the subsequent guest quarters.

"Are we leaving the palace?" she questioned, peering up at his face. He shook his head quickly.

He lead her down a corridor that she didn't travel down often, and finally after rounded a few corners he stopped in front of double doors.

"Zuko…?"

"Just go inside," he said, letting go of her hand.

So she did.

It was a nursery.

And it had very obviously been refurbished. The was a crib on the right side of the room, with rocking chairs, shelves, and an assortment of supplies she would need once the baby was born. Everything was accented with blue and cream. In the far corner there was a room, and when she stepped forward she could see it had a bed and a dresser inside. A bedroom. She took everything in with wide, unbelieving eyes.

It was a nursery, a place to live, and it looked to be especially for her.

She felt him beside her before she saw him, and he gently took her hand again, giving it a squeeze. He ducked his head a little bit as he moved in front of her, as if he was afraid to catch her gaze.

"Katara," he whispered, and she shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against her neck. She gaped at the room, barely noticing him taking her other hand as well.

"It's all for you. All of it."

Her head snapped up to look at him, disbelief on her face. "What?" she croaked.

He stepped closer to her, and she could feel the heat rolling off of his body. "All of this is for you. And your baby."

She swayed on her feet. "Why? Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I don't want you to go."

She let go of his hands, opting to fist hers into the fabric of his stained shirt in order to steady herself. Her heart pounded with the reality that he was offering her. She could _stay_.

"I know that you probably think this is crazy," he continued, "and I know that I'm being stupid, and more than a little selfish but…" His voice broke. "I want you to stay with me."

She could hear the edge to his voice, the need. Did he really need her as much as she needed him? The idea boggled her.

But she could stay _home_.

_The idea that home is a place is a misconception. Home is a person. If you've felt at home here in the Fire Nation for the past few months, then there is a __**reason why.**_

She leaned against that reason, her face against his neck, breathing him in. His breath hitched in his throat, and she felt his lips ghost over her temple.

She pulled back and looked up at him, and his golden eyes were staring down at her, a mix of several emotions in their depths.

She quickly blinked back the tears that were threatening to gather in her eyes, before nodding her head.

"I want to stay."

He looked shocked for a moment before his face broke out into a wide grin. "Really?"

"Yep," she confirmed, returning his grin.

Before she knew it he had yanked her back into his arms, and this time she felt him press a kiss onto her forehead. She turned her head and managed to press her lips against his unscarred cheek, and his grip on her tightened. They stood like that for a moment before he pulled away, his hand moving over her bulging stomach.

He looked happier then she had seen him in a very long time.

"You dad is going to be pissed with me," he said after a beat. Interestingly enough, he didn't seem to beat up over it.

She felt her heart jump a bit at the thought of breaking it to Hakoda, however.

She'd cross that bridge tomorrow.

"Why do you say that? He'll probably be angry with _me_."

He shook his head as he began to walk around the nursery, a happy bounce to his step. Fire sparked from his fingertips. "Ah, no. It'll be me. Don't worry about it."

He stopped and looked back at her. "I was born in that room, you know," he said, pointing to the bedroom.

"Really?" she asked, waddling towards it. She stepped inside the room and gazed around. The bedspread was accented with blue and cream, matching the nursery, and furniture similar to that of the Water Tribe style was spread across the room.

"Yeah." He leaned against the door frame and happily drank in her astonishment.

"Well, I guess I'll have my daughter in here. Keep the tradition going and what not."

He shook his head thoughtfully. "It could be a boy, you know."

"No, it won't."

"You seem so sure."

"The Spirits won't curse me with more men in my life."

He actually laughed at that. "Take it from me Katara, the Spirits have an interesting sense of humor."

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which there is rage, chaos, happiness, sadness, the full spectrum of human emotions and…oh yeah! Also a baby.**


	10. 40 Weeks

**A/N:**

**I apologize for the slight delay in getting this chapter out. Real life can be distracting.**

**To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thank you thank you thank you. You're all so encouraging and positive and I really appreciate it!**

**To the multitude of people who have this fic on Alert but aren't reviewing, I'd love to know what you guys think as well! :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Katara paced the entrance to the meetings room restlessly.

Hakoda was in there, looking over maps with Sokka.

She had spent the past day wondering how on earth she was going to tell her father that she was staying in the Fire Nation. He was going to be furious, and she was more than a little nervous at breaking the news to him. But it had to be done.

She'd marched right up to Sokka and told him about her decision yesterday morning, the morning after Zuko had given her the nursery. Her brother had simply stared at her before nodding, grabbing his sword, and announcing that he and Zuko "needed to talk".

Since Zuko was still alive, Katara could safely assume that their talk had gone well.

Steeling herself, she reached for the doorknob, but paused right before her fingers touched it. "You can do this, Katara," she said out loud to herself. "This needs to be done and you can do this."

She gulped, grasped the doorknob and turned.

The door swung open with ease and her brother and her father, both bent over a table with maps covering it, looked up at her.

"Katara," Hakoda said, standing up straight and beckoned for her to enter the room. "Your brother and I were just discussing—"

"Actually dad," Katara interrupted smoothly, "I was hoping I could talk to you about something important. Alone." She glanced at Sokka for emphasis.

Her brother, who seemed to have guessed what she was about to talk to Hakoda about, seemed very disappointed that he was going to miss all the drama. He opened his mouth to protest when Katara narrowed her eyes and pinned him with a glare. Grumbling, he slumped his shoulders and exited the room, closing the door sharply behind him.

Her father gave her a cautious look. "What's going on, Katara? You seem worried."

She cleared her throat, nervous. "I just, um, want to talk to you about a big decision I made the other night."

Hakoda's expression immediately darkened. It hadn't exactly been a secret that she had spent time with Zuko the other night, although only a few people knew exactly what it had been about. She had a hunch her father knew that what she was about to say had something to do with the Fire Lord.

She took as a deep of a breath as she could. It would be best to just spit it out.

"I'm not coming back to the South Pole after the birth. I'm staying here in the Fire Nation."

Silence.

Hakoda stared at her for a long time, assessing her, as if contemplating over what he should say.

Finally, he spoke.

"Have you _lost your mind?_"

She bristled. "Excuse me?"

He looked furious. "I don't know what's more upsetting, Katara, the fact that you're willing to forsake your entire family by picking the Fire Nation over your own _home_—"

"This is my home," she said softly. "It's been home to me for a long time now."

The anger drained off of his face. Disappointment quickly replaced it. He shook his head. "And what about the Avatar? What about the _father of your child? _Are you just going to cut him out of your life because the Fire Nation is your home now?_"_

Angry tears pricked at her eyes and she tried her hardest to hold them back. "Of course not! It's still his child, I can't deny him that. But, I haven't heard from him in nearly _nine months_, dad! I don't know when he's coming back, or what he's been up to. I have no way of sending him a message and telling him he's going to be a father because…he's made no effort to contact me. I have no idea where he is. Excuse me for feeling a little bit of animosity towards him right now."

Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I realize that you're upset with him, and that's there's been a miscommunication—"

"There hasn't been _any _communication—"

"But I know Aang, and so do you. You know that when he returns he'll be upset that you had to go through this alone."

She trailed a thumb under her eyes to gather up the quickly forming tears. The last thing she wanted to do right now was cry. She sniffed but caught her father's gaze and stared defiantly into his eyes. "That's the thing dad; I _didn't _go through this alone."

She let her meaning hang in the air between them.

After a moment Hakoda sighed. "The Fire Lord is a good man," he admitted. "But… You can't stay with him just because he's the first man to offer you support in a difficult situation."

Her mouth dropped. "_What?_"

"Listen, Katara—"

"Do you really think I'm that naïve?" she snapped.

"You're young, you don't—"

"I'M NOT A CHILD." Her shout reverberated around the room, silencing Hakoda. "Why are you so intent in treating me like one?"

"I will stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like a child. And right now I think you're being foolish, _like a child._"

It was like a storm cloud was hovering over her head, casting a gray shade over everything. She shook her head sadly. "You don't really know me at all, do you?"

Her father was a great man, and she knew he only wanted what was best for her and their family. But he was looking at her like she was six years old and had been caught in a lie, or had been ignoring her chores, or had gotten in a fight with Sokka. He looked at her like she was still a kid, fearfully waiting for her discipline with wide eyes.

She loved her father but…he just didn't understand.

* * *

It was nighttime in her nursery, and the moon cast a soft glow around the room. Katara hadn't been able to sleep and had instead been reading in one of the large, comfy chairs in the main room. However, her candle had burned out sometime ago, and she didn't really feel like getting up to light it.

Her belly was absolutely massive. She ran her hand over it and gently drummed her fingers over the top.

At nearly full term, she knew she'd give birth soon. She could feel it.

She was scared, apprehensive, and fearful of the pain—but she was also excited. She'd have a daughter soon (no boys, Spirits, _please _no more boys), and a large part of her couldn't wait to be a mother.

She was going to be a damn good one too.

"But, where's your father?" she whispered to her stomach.

A few weeks ago she had been angry with Aang for practically abandoning her in this situation. She hadn't heard from him since before she was pregnant, and a large part of her knew that when Aang _did _return he'd probably expect them to pick up where they had left off. He'd have to guess again.

But now…now she just felt worried. Where _was _he? She'd greatly considered trying to contact the Guru, but then she had no idea where he was either.

She worried about how Aang would react when he finally found out about their child. She wondered if he'd try to stay here in the Fire Nation palace to be with it, or if he'd try to take both of them away. She'd have to tell them him that she didn't have plans to leave the palace (or Zuko) anytime soon. She stared at her stomach. Hell would freeze over before she let him take their baby. Aang could barely take care of himself, much less a _child._

She worried about what would happen if her child was to be an airbender, and what she'd do if it was.

She wondered if Zuko would make a good father. He had asked her; she hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

She worried over how Aang would react to her relationship to Zuko, how the Fire Nation was going to handle her and her child staying long term, whether or not she and Zuko would ever get married, or have kids themselves (although being pregnant again sounded like an _awful _idea).

She worried about her relationship with her father, as they had not spoken since their argument a few weeks ago.

She felt so weary, but there was so much to think about.

She supposed she'd just have to cross those bridges when they came.

Her eyelids shut on their own accord, and she let herself imagine what her life might be like a few years from now. Things would be sorted out. She'd hopefully be living here. With Zuko.

Maybe her child (daughter!) would turn out to be a waterbender.

Maybe she'd turn out to have blue eyes.

Drifting off into a dream, she saw her daughter accompanied by a scruffy little boy with golden eyes.

Hrumpf. Even in her dream she knew that she _did not _want to be pregnant again _anytime_ soon.

* * *

The sun against her face didn't wake her up the next morning, but a gentle nudge on her shoulder did.

"Hmm," she moaned, attempting to shift her body away from whatever was intruding her sleep.

"Katara, wake up."

"No," she grumbled, just barely shaking her head.

"You'll miss Uncle's arrival."

"I don't _have_ an uncle. Silly." She settled back down into the cushy chair, determined to keep her eyes closed. It was also safe to say she was still half asleep.

She felt someone rub a knuckle along her cheek. "Suit yourself. I'll just tell Iroh that you're still sleeping. Even though it's nearly noon."

Her eyes shot open. "Iroh?"

"I believe that's what I said."

She turned her head to see Zuko staring down at her with an amused smirk on his face. He took a step back and offered her his hand. "Need help?"

"Is it really noon?"

"Yep." His hand was still extended.

With a sigh she leaned forward and grasped it, and a moment later he helped haul her out of the chair. Finally on her two aching feet, she swayed for a moment, gripping his shoulder in order to steady herself.

"Uggg," she groaned. "This is awful." She looked down at her stomach. "You need to _come out_. Soon." She heard the sound of light laughter. Her head snapped up and she looked Zuko straight in the eye. "Are you laughing at me?" she accused.

He quickly shook his head. "No, no. I was just…erm—"

"If you say something about this being 'cute', I will _kill you_." Her grip on his shoulder tightened, and he immediately offered her the rest of his arm to hold onto.

"Let's just go meet up with Uncle."

Smiling with a little bit of mischievousness, she grabbed hold of his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the nursery.

* * *

They waited for Iroh in the entry hall, since Katara was hell bent on not waiting outside like they had done with her family. It was too hot and like hell was she going to stand for that long.

Toph was there with them, since she was still very good friends with Iroh. Her Gran-Gran was also there, as she'd never met Iroh before.

Hakoda, Sokka and Suki, however had told Zuko that'd they'd meet up with Iroh in a little bit. Katara just assumed her dad was probably avoiding her, and there was a good chance that her brother was still sleeping.

Zuko stood beside the chair she was sitting in, leaning against the wall with a look of eagerness on his face.

When Iroh finally strolled though the front doors, Zuko immediately made his way over to him and embraced him.

"Uncle," Katara heard him greet quietly, happiness in his voice. Iroh pulled Zuko into a hug. Katara saw him say a few things into Zuko's ear, and the Fire Lord nodded to whatever he had said.

When nephew and uncle pulled away from each other, Iroh turned and spotted Toph.

"Ms. Toph! I was hoping to see you here!" He then swept the begrudging earthbender into a hug, which lasted roughly two seconds before she quickly stepped away.

"Heh, nice to see you too, Gramps."

Iroh grinned, not bothered by the nickname. When his eyes fell on Gran-Gran he cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. He walked over to her and extended his hand. "And who might you be? Truly, it's a shame that we haven't met before."

Gran-Gran smiled congenially at him, shaking his hand. "I'm Katara's grandmother. And I'm married."

Iroh let out a laugh and shook his head, grinning. "Straight to the point. I like that." He let go of her hand and turned to Katara, who pushed herself up out of her chair.

"Ah, Lady Katara. You're about to pop."

She laughed wearily. "I'm due anytime now." Iroh walked forward and hugged her. "It's good to see you Iroh. I'm glad you could come. I know it must have been convenient for you to leave your shop—"

"Nonsense," Iroh said, cutting her off as he pulled away. "Visiting my family is never an inconvenience. Besides, I love babies. I'm still eagerly awaiting grandchildren." He glanced at Zuko out of the corner of his eye.

Zuko let out an awkward cough before turning his gaze towards the ceiling.

Katara smiled at Iroh. "Well, maybe he'll give you one soon."

Iroh grinned back before gently patting her stomach. "Quite soon, I should think."

Katara felt her cheeks turn red and she looked over at Zuko, who was staring intently at his feet.

"Urm…" she mumbled, at a loss for what to say.

"My nephew tells me that the Avatar has been absent. Tell me, is he here now?"

Relieved for the subject change, Katara shook her head. "No, he's not. I don't know where he is."

Iroh's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "That's not good. Where was he off to, again?"

"He was meeting up with Guru Pathik for a "spiritual journey". I honestly have no idea where he is, but he's been gone for nine months. I'm…worried."

Iroh nodded in understanding. "Of course you are." He tapped his chin in thought. "I know my personal experience with the Spirit World and spirituality itself was time consuming. I would enter the Spirit World for what felt like only hours, but it turned out I had been there for two days. But there were other times when I felt like I'd been in there for weeks, but I'd wake up here in our world and it had only been seconds."

"That doesn't sound very consistent," Katara said, trying not to let her panic sink into her voice.

"The Spirit World never is." He paused, obviously mulling something over before he spoke again. "Spirituality is very important to an airbender. In fact, reaching Spiritual Awakening is considered the most important thing for an airbending monk to do. It can take years."

"_Years?_"Katara croaked out.

"Sometimes, yes. If Aang is intent on experiencing a complete spiritual journey, then he'll probably take as long as he needs—"

"Aang _cannot _be gone for years just because he wants to _GET SPIRITUAL. _I DRAW THE LINE."

Iroh's eyes widened at her outburst. "Lady Katara—"

"I'LL KILL HIM. IF HE'S GONE FOR YEARS I. WILL. KILL. HIM. HE _CAN'T _BE GONE FOR YEARS. HE HAS. A. KID. I'LL—"

She froze mid sentence. It was like she'd peed herself. Big time.

"Spirits," she gasped. Everyone quickly surrounded her with concerned faces.

"I think…I think my water just broke…"

Everyone stilled.

Katara blinked. "The baby is coming."

"Ah, Lady Katara," said Iroh, already gesturing for a servant, "truly, you've made this one of my best entrances."

* * *

Pain.

She was on her bed. The contractions _hurt._

Suki, Gran-Gran, Toph, a couple of nurses and a physician were in her room. The men were all outside in the nursery.

She tried not to feel so scared.

* * *

_Pain._

Gran-Gran dabbed at her forehead with a wet cloth. Katara was out of breath, and so tired. Oh so tired. She had to resist falling asleep in between her contractions, which were starting to come quicker.

"You're doin' good, Sugar Queen. You're a trooper," she heard Toph say. The earthbender felt around for her hand out the bed, and when she finally caught it, she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

_**Pain.**_

She was using that breathing technique that the women in the Northern Water Tribe had talked about. It was helping.

One hand was squeezing Toph's, and the other was bunched up in the blankets, trying to keep herself steady. But she wanted something else.

"Where's Zuko?" she called out, suddenly wanting some kind of male support. She needed him. She wanted him next to her.

Suki disappeared only to return a moment later. "Uh, I don't think Zuko is handling this very well. He's dry heaving out in the hallway."

Katara groaned. Men were so useless.

* * *

**PAIN.**

"Wow Katara, I didn't know you could curse like that."

* * *

_**PAIN.**_

Push.

Please be over soon.

Push.

Almost there.

_Push._

Done.

* * *

"It's a boy," she heard someone say.

Toph burst out laughing.

She looked around blearily, utterly exhausted.

And then a tiny little bundle was placed into her arms.

For a moment she could only stare down at him in awe. He was fussing, obviously not happy at having been evicted from his nice, comfy home. With trembling fingers she brushed her fingertips over his forehead in order to soothe him. His skin was so soft, and he was so perfect.

He quieted after a moment, opening his eyes and peering up at her with curiosity. They were gray. Like Aang's.

But that didn't matter. It didn't matter that she'd spent the last seven hours in labor. It didn't matter that he wasn't a girl. And it wouldn't matter if he turned out to be an airbender. Only he mattered, because he was her new world.

What pain?

* * *

When she finally woke up, she still felt exhausted. There wasn't anyone in her bedroom. Obviously everyone had left in order to allow her to rest. But Katara knew it was important to get up and moving as soon as you could, to get the blood flowing and to allow the healing process to begin.

Besides, she already wanted her little bundle.

She pulled the blankets off of her body and climbed out of the bed, carefully getting to her feet. She was surprised to see that there wasn't anyone in the nursery either. It was night time, so everyone must have been in bed. But still, where was her bundle?

Feeling a twinge of apprehension she quickly made her way to the open door and peered out into the hallway.

"…and then they made me trip and fall into a pond. I decided at that moment that girls were crazy. Listen kiddo, if you're going to make it in this world you need to understand as soon as possible that girls and women in general are crazy and unfathomable. You will go so much farther in life if you do."

Zuko was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall with her son in his arms. He seemed to be in deep conversation with the baby.

She watched him look down at the infant and smile. "And you're asleep. Apparently I'm that boring." Zuko tilted his head a little bit and frowned. "You know, you're cute for a baby. Don't tell your mother I said this, but most babies are just hideous. But you, kiddo, are kind of cute. You're a little soft in the middle, but don't worry. We'll work on that as soon as you can walk."

Katara clamped her hand over her mouth in order to hide her laughter.

The expression on Zuko's face softened. "You don't have to call me 'dad', kiddo. You can just call me Uncle Zuko. I'll understand if you do."

It clicked into place like a key opening a lock. That slight feeling of confusion, of uncertainty she had felt towards her feelings about Zuko…it was gone.

"I hope he calls you 'dad'," she called out softly.

His head snapped up in surprise and he looked at her for a long moment without saying anything. Then, "I do too."

He slowly got to his feet, careful not to jostle the baby. "He was crying and you were asleep so they just sort of handed him to me."

She smiled. "I see you were talking to him."

He blushed. "Yeah well, I'll have you know that your son is quite the conversationalist. Really, he's a fantastic listener."

She giggled, stepping closer and peering down at her baby. He was zonked out in Zuko's arms.

"We should probably put him in his cradle," she said, backing up towards the nursery.

"Alright," Zuko said with a nod, following her lead.

They got the baby settled into his cradle with ease. He really was out like a light, as his limbs were limp and his breathing was regular and shallow.

Zuko turned to her. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep? You need to be resting, and I don't mind staying by kiddo in case he wakes up. Honest."

She shook her head; instead grabbing his hand and leading him back out into the hallway. He looked confused when she whirled around and stepped right up to him, gripping his hand in hers.

"When you asked me to stay last month, and you gave me the nursery, you meant both of us. You wanted both of us. Right?"

He blinked down at her, thoroughly bewildered. "Of course. You two were a packaged deal—"

She cut him off by grabbing his face and pressing her lips against his. She felt him freeze underneath her hands.

She pulled away, but just barely. It was now or never.

"I love you," she blurted out, heart hammering in her chest.

He started down at her. "I'm dreaming," he finally said. "First I had a deep, intellectual conversation with an infant and now you're—"

She shut him up by kissing him again, and this time he responded but whirling her around and pressing her back against the wall. One hand cupped the back of her neck, his long fingers twirling into her lose hair, while the other rested at her hip.

Finally he pulled away, moving his hands to wrap around her waist while he pressed his face against her neck. She could feel the rough, uneven skin of his scar. "You have to know," she could feel his breath wisp against her shoulder. "I've had feelings for you for…Agni…so long." He pressed his lips against her neck and she shuddered. "I love you." She felt the words sink into her skin. Her body practically hummed with happiness, and elation coursed through her veins.

Her arms around his neck tightened their grip a little bit, and they stood there in each other's embrace for quite some time, arms wrapped around each other.

She didn't think she had ever felt so full in her lifetime. She'd do anything for him. Anything.

He pulled away from her slightly, eyes drifting down to her lips before he started to close the distance between them.

A shrill cry came from the nursery, followed by wailing.

Zuko sighed. "He _better _call me 'dad'."

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which You Know Who makes his long awaited return. (Note: Not Voldemort. Although that would be interesting.)**


	11. Epilogue, Part 1

**A/N: **

**First and foremost, I must once again thank everyone who reviewed! I love reading your thoughts, theories, rants—what have you! They make me smile, and they also make me a better writer! So to everyone who leaves a comment telling me what they think, you've really driven this story. I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you guys, so thank you!**

**And to those of you who are reading but not reviewing, tell me what you think! I don't bite. Hard. **

**I took my time with this chapter. It was by far the most difficult one for me to write, and a part of me isn't 100% satisfied with it, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. **

**Read and review! This is the penultimate chapter. *sadface***

* * *

"Oh, he's _adorable_!"

Katara smiled as she watched Yong and a few other women coo and fuss over her three month old son.

"Oh Katara, he's so beautiful!" Yong exclaimed, staring down into her son's face. "He's got a full head of hair. And his eyes! They're so pretty! And _look at his little baby toes! _I love baby toes!"

Her son broke out into a wide smile, beaming up at the strange woman hovering over him, soaking up the attention.

"So," Yong said, looking up at Katara. "What's his name? You haven't told us yet."

Katara's smile faltered at this. She was suddenly aware of how the ladies were staring at her expectantly. She started to fidget, slightly uncomfortable, before clearing her throat. "Um, he actually doesn't have one at the moment."

Silence.

The women of Xin Jai stared at her for a moment before Hue, who had been peering at Katara's son over Yong's shoulder, broke the quiet. "You should probably consider naming your child."

Katara felt her face and neck grow hot with embarrassment. "Yes, I _know that_," she grumbled. "I just haven't found the one that suits him yet."

Yong tilted her head to the side, confused. "But, what have you been calling him these past three months?"

Katara's face grew even redder. "Well, Zuko's been calling him 'Kiddo', and it's sort of stuck."

Noise erupted around her.

"Oh honey, no—"

"The Fire Lord's son can't be named _Kiddo_—"

"Aww, nicknames are cute—"

A loud shushing noise, courtesy of Yong, quieted everyone down. She gave Katara a serious look. "You have to name him soon, Katara. Otherwise he'll think Kiddo is his actual name, if he doesn't think so already."

Katara looked down at her hands, which were clenching and unclenching in her lap. "I know he needs a name. I know that. It's just, he's really special to me and I want his name to be special. I haven't come up with the best one for him yet."

More women started to gather around her; they were sitting in the living area on the first floor in the House of Xin Jai. They all gave her looks of interest.

"Has no one in your family come up with anything? You said they were still staying with you," Yong prompted.

Katara sighed. "Trust me, everyone has an opinion. Zuko is just going to go along with whatever I come up with, my friend Toph calls him 'Squishy', my brother Sokka wants me to name him Sokka—" she paused so that she and the rest of the ladies could roll their eyes "—my grandmother has suggested a couple of Water Tribe names, but none of them are right, and my dad…well, let's just say we haven't spoken much these past few months."

The women around her all nodded in sympathy.

"Any news about the Avatar?" Hue asked quietly.

Katara felt her heart sink. Her anger towards Aang had officially turned into anxiety. She had been so worried over him that it had started to distract her when she was around her family and Zuko, so much so that Zuko had sworn that if Aang didn't show up by the end of the month then he'd go searching for him himself.

Toph and Sokka had also sworn things, but they hadn't been nearly as pleasant.

"No news," she answered softly. She hung her head for a moment, determined not to let her worry over Aang ruin her afternoon. Zuko had made her leave the palace in order to get her mind off things, after all. She felt one of the women give one of her hands a squeeze of support, and Katara tilted up her head and offered the women a smile of reassurance.

"Katara," Yong began, "if anything had…happened… I'm sure we'd all know. He's the Avatar. Besides, I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

Before Katara could say anything there was a loud clattering noise and a few of the kids tumbled down the stairs before bolting towards the kitchen.

"Tian!" Yong called out, and a little girl fell behind the others before making her way over to the group of women.

"Sweetie, say 'hi' to Katara's son! He's visiting us today." Yong gestured to the baby in her arms with her head as Tian stepped up in front of her. Katara's son grinned again, before making motions with his arms as the girl peered down at him.

Tian cocked her head to the side, calculating.

"He's funny looking," she finally announced.

Yong's eyes widened. "_Tian!_" she scolded, but the little girl shrugged innocently.

Katara's laugh made them both turn to stare at her. "It's fine," she said, waving her hand. "Maybe the two of you can play together when you're older."

Tian looked affronted at this.

"You should be nicer," Hue said with a wry smile, "he'll grow up to be a dashing prince one day."

"Belchhh," the little girl said before turning and trotting off to the kitchen where the rest of the children had disappeared.

Some of the women began to lean forward with the intent of asking more questions when there was a commotion outside. One of the guards that Zuko had assigned to escort Katara to Xin Jai burst into the room.

"Lady Katara," he said, voice sharp, "we need to leave."

She stood quickly, fear pooling in the pit of her stomach. Worst case scenarios flooded through her mind, but she took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself. She gently pulled her son out of Yong's grasp and into her arms before turning towards the door. "I'll send a message," she promised to the anxious faces around her, and then quickly hurried after the guard and out of the house.

Beyond the open front yard she could see the street of the Upper Ring, bustling with activity. People were _everywhere_. They all seemed to be rushing in the direction of the palace and if Katara squinted she could see where a massive group of people had crowded around the main palace gates.

"What's going on?" she called to her guard as they made their way to the House of Xin Jai's small gate. He did not answer her, only ushered her through the gate and towards a waiting palanquin.

She balked. "I normally walk," she began, but the guard silenced her with a stern shake of his head. "It's safer for you and your son this way, Lady Katara," he said.

She sighed, but nodded anyway, allowing the guard to help her up into the palanquin. Just as the guard was closing the curtains for privacy, she grabbed his wrist.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

The guard's mouth formed a tight line. "The Avatar has returned."

* * *

Her guards flanked her as she made her way into the palace's great hall. She could hear arguing and heated voices coming from a smaller corridor to her right. Her heart sped up and she clutched her son closer to her chest. Her feet seemed to move forward on their own accord.

"—no idea what she's been through!"

"Where is she? I need to talk to her."

"You don't _deserve _to—"

"Sokka—"

She rounded the corner and entered the corridor.

His back was turned to her, but she knew it was him. The first thing she noticed was the mess of dark brown, almost black, hair on his head.

The next thing she noticed was how skinny he was. The arm that was holding onto his glider had lost its definition, and she could see his ribs peeking out from under his one-shouldered robe. She could only imagine what his face looked like, with shadows under his eyes and hollow cheeks. She felt tears swimming in her eyes at his poor state of health.

"Katara." She turned her head to see Zuko standing on the other side of Aang, along with the rest of her family (sans Gran-Gran) and Toph. His jaw was clenched, and his mouth was set in a tight line, but his eyes were filled with only concern.

Aang jerked around, eyes widening when he realized she was behind him.

His cheekbones protruded out, and there were shadows under his eyes from lack of rest, but his eyes were bright.

His gaze dropped from her face to the bundle in her arms. And then those gray eyes, the ones that her son had inherited, narrowed in fury.

"It's _true_!" he cried out, and she could hear the utter betrayal in his voice.

"Aang…" she began, but he shook his head, stumbling backwards until his back hit the wall. He looked at her like she was a monster. And then his arrows and eyes brightened into blue, air swirling around him and lifting him off of his feet.

Panic stricken, Katara began to rush forward. "No! _Aang_—!"

But Zuko had her by her shoulders and was practically shoving her in the direction of the great hall. He'd put himself between her and Aang, shielding both her and her son with his body.

"_He'll destroy the palace!_" she screamed in protest while making a feeble attempt to turn back around. Their son began to wail, protesting the growing chaos around him.

"It's you not being _in _the palace while he destroys it that I care about!" Zuko's grip on her shoulders only tightened.

And just like that the light was gone.

Zuko stopped pushing her forward when the sound of Aang's wracking coughs filled the hallway. Slowly, Zuko turned them back around.

Aang was a heap on the floor, bent double as he coughed. He'd gone pale and strands of rumpled, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. Slowly he pushed himself back against the wall before heaving himself up using his glider.

Everyone watched him as he stood there, trying to catch his breath. He looked oddly pleased with himself for a moment. "I didn't throw up that time," they heard him whisper out loud.

There was a beat.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!" Toph made to rush him, but Sokka grabbed her by her tunic and yanked her back.

"If anyone gets to hit Aang in the face, Toph, it's _me,_" he growled, casting the Avatar a scathing look.

Aang merrily shook his head before mumbling an apology. Then he turned back to Katara. He still looked upset, but the anger in his eyes had been replaced with sadness. And he looked so tired.

He took a step forward and stopped, looking down at his feet. He took a deep breath before looking back up and meeting her eyes.

"I _trusted _you."

Katara squeezed her eyes shut, feeling dread creep up her spine.

"Look at me, Katara," Aang demanded.

She felt Zuko stiffen beside her. She opened her eyes. Tears had leaked out of Aang's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He took another deep breath and leaned against his glider in order to steady himself.

"I know I was gone for a long time, okay? I know that."

"You were gone for _a year_—"

"I KNOW THAT, OKAY? I didn't mean to be done for so long! But I learned a lot about the Spirit World and what it takes to be the Avatar! I just thought you would understand that being with Guru Pathik was where I needed to be! I thought when I came back you would—"

"What?" Katara snapped, starting to lose her temper. "Be waiting for you with open arms? Did you think I'd just sit around for a whole year until you came back?"

"No!" he shouted, and she could see him begin to shake with his anger. "But I didn't think you'd just throw yourself at Zuko, either!" He scowled at Zuko. "I don't understand, Katara. I don't understand how you could immediately just…just—_go to him. _After being with me! I thought you were better than that!"

Her mouth fell open. "Aang, how could you—"

"_THEY WERE SINGING ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU IN THE VILLAGES I WENT THROUGH, KATARA! I HEARD THEM!"_

"Enough." Zuko snarled. Aang turned to him, furious, and opened his mouth to retort.

Zuko cut him off. "If you raise your voice at Katara again, I will throw you out of this palace myself. I don't give a damn if you're the Avatar."

Aang's mouth snapped closed.

"You've forgotten that you're the one who encouraged me to go and visit Zuko, Aang," Katara muttered.

Aang gave her a hard look. "Visit him, yes. Have a son with him, no."

Silence.

"Oh boy, Twinkletoes, did you really fuck up this time."

"What are you talking about?" Aang turned and gave Toph a look of irritation.

"This is too much drama for me," Suki mumbled, slumping against the wall.

Sokka looked extremely annoyed.

Hakoda seemed to be lowering his fists, all the while sending Aang a look of dissatisfaction.

Zuko heaved a sigh. "He's not mine. Biologically,anyway."

Aang's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "Then whose is—"

"He's _yours_," Katara finished. She forced herself to stay calm, and not handing her son off to Zuko before proceeding in pummeling Aang.

Aang's mouth fell open in astonishment. His gaze moved back and forth between her face and the baby in her arms. She could tell he was looking at the situation with new eyes, calculating all the months in his head.

His glider clattered to the floor.

All the blood drained from his face before he turned and bolted from the hallway and out into the great hall.

Katara made to follow him but Zuko quickly stepped in front of her. "Give him a moment." He didn't look the least bit surprised.

She nodded slowly, willing herself not to scream in frustration over the whole situation. Or cry. Whichever came first.

Sokka moved forward and snatched the glider off the ground.

"Sokka…" Hakoda warned.

He shook his head and gave them all an innocent look. "What? I'm just making sure Aang has his glider." He paused and he and Zuko exchanged a look.

And then Sokka had rounded the corner and was out of her sight.

Katara shot Zuko a look of curiosity. He shrugged with nonchalance.

"Hey Aang, you forgot your glider," she heard Sokka call out.

_Thwack!_

And then Sokka was back in the hallway. A moment later Aang appeared, blood gushing from his now broken nose.

"_Sokka!_" Alarmed, Katara quickly handed her son over to Zuko before pulling water out of her water skin that she always had slung across her hip. As she approached Aang she coated her hands in glowing water.

But the Avatar shook his head and held up a bloody hand, signaling her to stop.

"Don't," he said with a slight gurgle, tipping his head forward so that the blood wouldn't run into the back of his mouth and down his throat. "I think I might have deserved this."

* * *

"I should put him to bed now," Katara told Hakoda softly. "It's past his bed time."

They were in the library, where Katara had spent most of the day avoiding everyone after the episode with Aang.

Eventually Hakoda had found her. He hadn't said anything for a long time; he had just sat down and quietly watched her.

She hadn't been sure what to expect. An apology? More chastising her over her decision to stay in the Fire Nation?

Instead he had said, "Zuko makes a good father."

And then she and her son were in his arms, and she was crying pathetically over everything, and Hakoda stroked her hair like he had when she had been little.

"I'm sorry, Katara," she heard him say into her hair. "I misjudged your decision."

"I forgive you, dad," she croaked.

Then he spent the next couple of hours fussing over his grandson.

Hakoda reluctantly handed her son back over to her. The little guy's eyes kept fluttering closed.

"Goodnight Katara and Nameless."

She smiled. "Aren't you coming too?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay in here for a little while longer."

Katara nodded, wished her father goodnight, and then made her way to her nursery.

When she reached the nursery, she was surprised, and at the same time not so surprised, to find Aang waiting there for her.

She froze in the doorway. He'd cleaned up. He had on fresh clothes, and he'd managed to shave his head as well. She hoped he'd managed to get a good meal in as well.

"You weren't in here so I decided to wait for you."

"Oh," she nodded. "Okay."

A tension filled silence settled over them as they stared at each other. Finally, Katara couldn't take it anymore. She held her son out. "Do you want to hold him?"

Aang immediately started to shake his head.

"Oh come on," she encouraged, stepping forward and handing her son over to him. Aang took him, but his hold was awkward.

"Here," she adjusted his arms so Aang was better supporting her son's head.

The Avatar stared down at the dozing child in his arms. After a moment, the smallest of smiles formed on his lips. He tilted his head to the side, and Katara could see the wonder and awe in his expression.

And then her son woke up and the spell was broken.

The baby began to cry, squirming in Aang's arms. He gave her a panicked look. "Katara, I don't—"

"Just soothe him, try to get him to sleep."

"I can't," Aang cried. "Please Katara, just take him."

"Aang, it's not—"

"_I can't! Just take him._" And then he practically dumped the wiggling baby into her arms and took five steps back. She sighed, making her way over to the rocking chair and sitting down.

Her gentle touch and the smooth motion of the chair made her son quiet down. He wriggled down into his blankets and her arms, eyes shutting.

"You make it look so easy."

She almost laughed. "Trust me, it's not."

He looked away from her, frowning. "I didn't really have parents," he said quietly. "I don't know if I'd make a very good one."

Something in her heart broke for him. If she hadn't had a baby in her arms she might have reached out to him.

"What's wrong Aang?" she said instead.

He looked back at her, and she could see the pain written clearly on his face.

"I'm…I'm angry with you, Katara, I'm angry at this whole situation. And I know that I shouldn't be."

She stiffened, before narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why are you? You're the one that was _gone_. You left me. You left _us._"

"But both of you are leaving me now."

She rolled her eyes. "Aang, we're right here."

"No, Katara. By staying here in the Fire Nation, you're leaving me. Zuko told me that you and the baby were staying."

"I don't want to keep traveling with a baby, Aang," she said softly. "And besides, I don't want to leave." She saw the tears spring up in Aang's eyes as he continued looking at her. She could feel the tears in her own eyes as well.

"I noticed something else," he continued. "Today, when we were arguing in the hallway, Zuko said that—" Aang gestured to the baby in her arms— "he wasn't his son _biologically_."

Katara nodded slowly.

"So Zuko kind of is the father, isn't he? Do you…do you two love each other?"

"Aang," she said gently, "Zuko…he's been there for me—"

"I knew it," he spat bitterly. "I knew it by the way he looked at you. I had hoped—"

He turned his back to her, probably so that she wouldn't see him cry.

"Aang, you weren't _here_." She could feel tears slipping down her cheeks. "But you could be."

The Avatar slowly turned back around. "What?" His eyes were red.

"You could stay here, Aang. He's still your son too. You could help us pick out a name. You could help us raise him. You could be a part of his _life. _I want you to be." She gave him a teary smile. "And I could fix your nose. It looks funny that way."

He returned her smile.

"I want to stay too."

By that point her son was fast asleep. She got up and gently placed him in his cradle before suppressing a giant yawn.

"You should go to bed, Katara. I'm just going to stay out here for a little while."

Katara tiredly nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning." She looked over her shoulder to see Aang gazing down into the crib. "Aang?" she called out softly.

"Yes?"

"Did you learn a lot? On your trip, I mean, with the Guru?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah." He looked back down at the sleeping child. "I feel like I have a lot left to learn, though."

"Okay. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Katara."

* * *

The next morning he and Appa were gone.

* * *

Katara leaned against the balcony railing, quietly looking over the palace gardens and the main palace gates that lead into the city. She'd cried a lot already that day, much to her embarrassment, as it was barely lunch time.

A nurse was watching over her son, for which she was grateful. She had needed a moment. Or several.

She felt rather then saw him when he walked up.

Zuko leaned against the balcony railing next to her. She hadn't seen him all morning; he'd been caught up in meetings that he had had to push back because of recent events. He slid over to her so that their shoulders were touching.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I asked him to stay."

"He's a fool for leaving."

She pulled out an already worn piece of parchment, as if it had been opened and then folded up numerous times. "He left this."

Zuko took it from her, his eyes scanning over the messy writing.

"Tenzin…? What's that?" He flipped the parchment over to see if there was more.

"More like 'Who's that'" she answered quietly.

He paused. "It's a name, isn't it."

"Yeah. I think it is. He named him. He gave our son a name."

Zuko gently took her chin and turned it so that she was looking up at him. "We don't have to call him that, Katara. We don't."

"I know. But I feel like… I feel like we should."

He sighed, letting go of her chin and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her right up next to him. "I suppose Tenzin is better than Squishy, Sokka, and Nameless."

She laughed out right at that, nestling into Zuko's embrace. "I guess so."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, looking up at him.

"You said Aang told you to come here and visit me, before he left. But…why did you? You could have gone anywhere. You could have visited your family, or Toph, or gone to the Northern Water Tribe. Why…why me?"

She gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. "I just did. I don't know, it's like I knew this was the place to go. I think in the back of my mind I knew you'd take care of me."

He had closed his eyes. "When you came here, did you know—"

"That I was pregnant? Yes."

"That's a lot of trust to put into me."

"I trust you more than anyone."

He kissed her. It was deeper, more reckless then the other ones they'd shared. It felt good to kiss him again. It felt right.

He moved away from her, only to graze her jaw with his lips before settling on her neck.

"Besides," she said, attempting to retain coherent thought, "I had a dream about you."

He pulled away and looked down at her. "Oh?" His good eyebrow shot up.

She rolled her eyes. "Not _that _kind of dream." She gently brushed hair away from his forehead. "I saw your eyes. They were sad." She ran over the dream in her mind. "Actually, I think it might have been a memory," she whispered.

He grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on the inside of it before letting go. He cupped her face with his hands. "My eyes won't be sad as long as you're looking into them."

She wrapped her arms around him, tearing up for the umpteenth time that day, but this time it was because of happiness. "Are you going to carve me a necklace?"

"Possibly. When I make it I might end up melting it in frustration, so we'll just see how that works out. I'm not very good at carving."

She giggled and he let out a sigh of contentment. He twirled a long lock of her hair around his finger. "Tenzin…," he drew out the word, as if weighing it. "I like 'Kiddo' better."

* * *

**Next time…**

**In which Tenzin has a lot to say.**


	12. Epilogue, Part 2

**A/N:**

**This part of the epilogue could stand on its own as a separate piece, and to be honest it's probably not the type of ending you all were expecting. Even still, it's as much a part of the **_**Forty Weeks **_**universe as the other chapters, so I hope you all still enjoy it.**

**Please make sure to review and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

Tenzin's first word was _Daddy._

* * *

"Look!" Tenzin exclaimed, rushing over to his father and showing him the tiny turtle duck sitting in both of his hands. He'd finally managed to coax one out of the pond.

Zuko, who was sitting down and leaning against a tree trunk, eyed the animal for a moment before turning his gaze away. "Be careful not to hurt it."

"Okay," Tenzin promised, running a finger over the turtle duck's downy feathered head.

Suddenly they both heard a scream come from the palace. The color drained out of Zuko's face and he stuck his head between his legs in an attempt to take deep breaths.

Tenzin placed the turtle duck gently back down into the grass, and the tiny thing made its way back to the pond.

"It's okay." Ten put a reassuring hand on Zuko's knee. "Mommy said the baby's comin' out of her tummy today. "

"That's right, kiddo," Zuko said weakly, pulling his head up in order to look at his son. He looked green.

"Mommy said I'm getting a baby brother!" Tenzin couldn't quite contain his excitement. It'd be nice to have someone to play with.

"Mommy has guessed wrong before," Zuko said, a faint smile on his face.

Tenzin was about to open his mouth and say something else when he sneezed. His feet lifted off the ground for a brief moment before falling back down. The _whoosh_ of hitting the earth knocked the breath out of him, but a moment later he was laughing. Sneezing was fun.

When he stood back up Zuko was regarding him with a curious expression. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Finally, "Did you…did you just—"

"Fire Lord Zuko!" A servant sprinted into the garden before stopping in front of them. "Your wife…has had…a girl," he gasped, out of breath.

Tenzin felt panic sink into his bones.

A sister?

But Uncle Sokka had said that sisters were crazy!

Zuko was grinning and shaking his head, pulling his son in for a hug. But Tenzin couldn't bring himself to feel as excited as his father.

A sister.

But…but girls were no fun!

He sighed. This wouldn't bode well.

* * *

Tenzin wasn't sure whether he liked or despised visiting the House of Xin Jai.

On one hand, there were toys, candies, and other kids his age to play with. It was a relief to get away from his eight month old baby sister. Yakone' liked to bite. And scream. And drool. And other baby things that were gross.

On the other hand, the women there liked to coo over him, and some of them went so far as to pinch his cheeks.

On this occasion Tenzin had just turned four, and he tried to stand a little straighter and be less clumsy, like a big boy. When his mother sat on one of the chairs and started talking animatedly with the other women, Tenzin made his way to the top floor.

There he sees her.

Her hair is pulled back and she has dirt on her cheeks, but she has the prettiest green eyes in the world. She's standing in front of the desks telling a story, and all the children are either sitting at a desk or sitting on the floor, listening to her with rapt attention.

There's a half eaten orange in her right hand.

She's one of the big kids that Tenzin doesn't normally play with, which was probably why he had never noticed her before.

He stared openly at her as she told her story. A feeling of adoration overwhelmed him. He began to move forward, glancing around for an open space where he could just sit and watch, when another big kid, a boy this time, turned his head and gave him a menacing look. "You shouldn't _stare_."

Tenzin shakes his head before taking a step back. "I'm not—"

Tenzin had no idea what he'd done to make this boy angry, which was why when the boy picked up a toy wooden dragon and threw it at him he understandably started to panic.

He moved his hand in front of his face in order to protect himself, but when the toy should've struck him…it didn't.

Instead it hit the older boy squarely in the forehead. It was as if Tenzin had magically sent the wooden dragon back to him.

Everyone in the room had gone silent. They stared at him with wide eyes, and Tenzin had to fight the sudden urge to cry.

What had he _done?_

The older boy got up from his desk and stumbled away, frightened. The other children quickly followed his lead, backing away into the other side of the room, as far away from him as they can get.

Except for the green eyed girl. At one point she had dropped the orange she had been eating, and was watching him with shock.

Then she bolted toward the staircase and rushed down it screaming, "MOM! TENZIN DID SOMETHING FUNNY WITH THE AIR, I THINK HE BENT IT!"

Tenzin froze. On one hand, it seemed like all the other kids where too terrified to talk to him now. On the other hand, the pretty green eyed girl _knew his name_.

* * *

When Tenzin was five Zuko gave him a small wooden sword to practice (but really just play) with. He spent quite a few of his days running with it over his head and shouting nonsense about vanquishing evil bumblebees.

Meanwhile, Yakone' had learned to walk and spent the majority of her time following him around as best she could. She was the spitting image of Katara, from her dark skin to her wild head of brown curls. The golden eyes that peered out under full eyelashes were the only real physical difference. Personality wise, she wasn't like either of her parents.

Yakone' was clever for someone so young, almost irritatingly so. Despite her limited vocabulary she knew just what to do to get her way, and sported a cunning smile whenever she did.

Zuko would look at her funny sometimes, as if she reminded him of someone. But then he would shake his head and give her a hug, whispering something into her ear that would make her giggle.

Tenzin liked her well enough, except for when she got black ink all over his carefully hand painted wooden soldiers. Then it was war.

* * *

The Avatar came to visit when he was six. Tenzin thought he looked funny (he wasn't used to seeing bald men who were under the age of fifty). Plus, the Avatar sported blue arrow tattoos that apparently marked his mastery of airbending.

They first met in the practice arena. Tenzin held out his hand for the Avatar to shake, but instead the funny looking bald man pulled him into a tight embrace. When he finally let go he gave him a big smile. "Hi, Tenzin. You can call me Aang."

Tenzin blinked up at him in surprise. "Okay."

"Your parents told me you're an airbender, which is really amazing! You and I are currently the only two airbenders in the world, so it's really important that you learn. This is so exciting, don't you think?"

Tenzin could only nod, deciding not to mention that he was bitterly disappointed that he could bend air. He had wanted to bend fire, like his dad.

When he had asked Zuko about the situation his dad had only said, "You were meant to be an airbender, kiddo. That makes you special."

In this case, Tenzin didn't _want _to be special.

He spent the rest of the day working through the basic breathing exercises and forms with Aang. Surprisingly enough, he found he actually _enjoyed _working with his intended element. There was a sort of escape in bending. Controlling the air brought him freedom, brought him peace, and made him feel strong.

By the end of their first session Tenzin couldn't stop smiling and neither could Aang.

"You did really great for your first day!" Aang exclaimed, grinning down at him.

Tenzin beamed at the praise, already looking forward to another training session tomorrow.

A week of training sessions passed by in the same manner. At the end of his seventh session, Aang looked almost distracted.

"Why don't you go and cool down," Aang instructed. "I need to talk to your parents about something."

* * *

"Tenny, play with me!" Yakone' squealed, latching herself onto Tenzin's side. Parchment and ink brushes were scattered all over the playroom (or the nursery, as his mother called it). His sister had painted something that resembled an eggplant onto the wall. Tenzin would not be the one to scrub it off.

"No, I have to find dad."He couldn't wait to tell Zuko about the awesome training session that he'd had that afternoon. Zuko would be happy to hear about it. He gently extracted himself from Yakone's embrace and began the trek from the playroom to Zuko's office. When he finally got there he heard raised voices.

"—will receive a more authentic training if I take him to one of the Air Temples. Every airbender for centuries has been trained at an Air Temple—"

"Look Aang," Tenzin recognized his father's voice, "that's nice and all, but he's not going."

"But you haven't even heard me out yet!"

"You are not uprooting him from his life here in the Fire Nation."

"Zuko," Tenzin heard Katara speak up, "Aang has a point."

"You can't possibly be agreeing with him, Katara."

"I didn't say I agreed with him, I'm just saying he's brought up a valid point." There was a brief moment of silence before she continued. "Aang, how long would Tenzin be gone?"

"Until he mastered it," Aang said. "So probably about six years. Maybe longer."

"_Six years? _No. Absolutely not," Zuko snapped.

"Zuko," Katara said in a soothing voice. "Tenzin is an airbender; maybe it's best that he embraces that culture."

"There is absolutely no way you're taking my son away from me." Zuko sounded furious.

"I wouldn't be _taking him away! _I would be teaching him airbending!" Aang interjected. "We're the last two left! Don't you respect that?"

"Tenzin can master airbending right here in the palace!"

"It's not the same!"

"Sure it is!"

"Zuko, maybe we should talk to Tenzin about it. I think it should be his decision."

"No, Katara. I _will _fight you on this."

There was another moment of silence before Aang spoke up again. "If he does decide to come with me, we'll need to leave the day after tomorrow."

"_No!_" Both Zuko and Tenzin screamed at the same time. No longer capable of listening to their conversation about his future, Tenzin threw open the door and staggered into the room. Aang and Katara gave him shocked looks, but Tenzin didn't care. He quickly ran around Zuko's desk and wrapped his arms around his father. He was shaking.

"Please don't let them take me away! I don't want to leave! I want to stay here, I want to stay home!" he sobbed, burying his face into his father's chest. Funny, how earlier he had felt so big and grown up while he was bending, but now he felt so small. But he was safe here, in his father's arms, because he knew Zuko would always protect him.

"I won't let them take you anywhere you don't want to go," Zuko said firmly, his grip tightening around him. "I promise."

Eventually Tenzin looked up at his mother and Aang. Tears were falling down Katara's cheeks, and she gave him a strained smile. Aang just looked disappointed.

* * *

Aang stayed within the Fire Nation after that. He didn't live with them in the palace, but he did turn up every day for their training session. He never mentioned taking Tenzin to the Air Temples again.

* * *

Tenzin was a month shy of turning seven when Katara gave birth to a baby boy.

Everyone was excited. Everyone except Yakone'.

"More _boys_?" she shrieked, clearly offended. She grabbed her doll and tore its head off in frustration. Tenzin snickered at this; Yakone' had never been careful with her dolls. But all the blood drained out of Zuko's face.

The three year old girl had started to show signs of firebending the month before.

* * *

Shen, Tenzin's new brother, toddled all over the place. And he laughed. All. The. Time.

They were all playing in the garden with the turtle duck pond. Shen was two, Yakone' was five, and Tenzin himself was eight.

Shen stood up, waddled a couple of steps forward before tripping and falling onto the ground.

Any normal child would have cried or made sounds of discomfort, but not Shen. The toddler burst out laughing, finding his lack of coordination hilarious.

Zuko heaved a sigh before glancing at his wife, who was watching their son with curious eyes. "Katara, I'm terrified you gave birth to Sokka 2.0."

* * *

"_Dad!_" Tenzin screamed, barreling down the hallway. "DAD, IT'S YAKONE'! IT'S YAKONE'!"

Zuko burst out of the office, causing the guards to scatter. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes wild.

Tenzin tried not to panic. He was failing. "She's just letting it burn! I don't know what to do! She's just letting it _burn!_"

Zuko sprinted through the hallways that lead towards the palace gardens, Tenzin right on his heels. When they finally reached the garden smoke was started to create a haze.

A tree was engulfed in fire, and right under it was Yakone', quietly watching the tree turn into ash.

Zuko rushed forward and grabbed his daughter, yanking her out of the way. The servants must have heard the commotion and seen the smoke, because Katara came into the garden from the other side, an orb of water between her hands. A moment later the fire had been put out, only a blackened and twisted tree left in its wake.

"_Do you realize how quickly that fire could have spread? YOU COULD HAVE BURNED DOWN THE WHOLE PALACE!"_ Zuko shouted.

Tears formed in Yakone's eyes and she shook her head. "I'm s-sorry."

"_Why would you do that?_"

The little girl let out a shaky breath, trying very hard not to sob. "I just…I just wanted to see it burn."

Katara quickly wrapped her arms around the child, shielding her from view. Zuko just stared down at her in grim resolve. "Katara…"

Tenzin's mother glanced up at Zuko and _glared._ "She's not like _her_, Zuko," she spat. "Don't even think that."

Zuko didn't say anything else. Instead, he turned and walked back into the palace, jaw set in grim determination.

* * *

Zuko and Katara fought for a solid month, longer then Tenzin had ever seen them fight before.

Finally all the arguing abruptly stopped, and one day Tenzin and Yakone' found themselves on a palanquin headed out of the palace along with their parents.

When they reached their destination Tenzin wasn't sure where they were. They walked into a large building, and as they walked through the opening room and towards the stairs, the people inside greeted Zuko like they knew him.

When they had finally climbed all the way to the top floor, Zuko opened the door without knocking and stepped through, the rest of the family coming in behind him.

The room was huge. It was a bedroom and a living room, with one large window and a set of shelves that were filled with scrolls. A woman sat by the window, and when they walked in she looked over at them with a curious expression. Then she stood to greet them.

She was tall and lean, wearing a regular tunic and leggings, with her hair cropped extremely short. She was beautiful, but her expression was cold, Tenzin noticed, and her eyes held something deadly within them.

"Well, well, big brother, I'm honored." The woman dipped into a mocking bow, a menacing look on her face.

"Azula," Zuko said, giving her a slight nod. "It's been awhile."

The woman, Azula, snorted at that. "I got all you letters."

Zuko perked up slightly. "Did you read them?"

Azula's face darkened. "No. I _burned _them."

Her eyes settled on Katara for a second, and Tenzin was surprised to see a brief flicker of respect flash across her face. Then her gaze moved on to both him and Yakone'.

"I see you and the Water Tribe peasant spawned," she remarked drily.

Zuko put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "This is Tenzin, my son. And this is Yakone', my daughter. They're your niece and nephew."

Azula looked at Tenzin for a second before she settled her gaze onto Yakone'. "Just this one. The other isn't blood."

Tenzin shrank back against Zuko, feeling absolutely terrified of this woman.

Yakone', however, stared up at Azula with a defiance that surprised both Tenzin and his new found aunt.

"This one is a firebender," Azula observed. "She's got our eyes." She crouched down in front of Yakone', holding her hand out. A blue flame appeared in her outstretched palm, and Yakone's eyes widened in awe. The flame cast an eerie bluish light onto both of their faces.

"Why did you bring your kid her, Zuzu? You always said you didn't trust me enough to visit with your family, but here's your daughter, you've brought her right into my own cage. That's not very smart, considering I'm dangerous."

"They think I'm like you," Yakone' spoke up. She brought up her own palm and ignited her own small, orange flame.

"That so?" Azula stared at the child with curiosity.

"I set a tree on fire."

"Did you? Now why would you do that?"

"I like to watch things burn."

Azula glances up at Zuko. She looks sad, but only for a split second.

"You enjoy destroying things? Killing things?"

Yakone' panicked, and quickly shook her head. "I didn't kill anything! I just…I just—"

Azula hold up a finger to silence her. "What's your favorite part about firebending?"

Yakone' wavered for a moment. "It makes me feel warm," she offered half heartedly.

"Of course it makes you feel warm, idiot, you're firebending."

Yakone' looked offended, she opened her mouth to retort, but Azula spoke first.

"Firebending makes you feel powerful, doesn't it?"

Yakone' looked up at her, suddenly fearful, before nodding slowly. "Like…nothing can stop me," the child added. "Like I could do anything and nobody could stop me."

Azula looked at her for a long time before snapping her hand closed and eliminating her flame. "I understand exactly."

She straightened up and looked Zuko in the eye. "So she's like me. What do you want me to do about it? Apologize? Technically it's yours, Zuzu. It's your gene pool she got it from."

"I don't want her to end up like you," Zuko said softly. There was a sharp intake of breath that came from Katara, and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and snatch up her daughter.

For a flash Azula looked stricken, miserable. But then it was gone, replaced by anger and pain.

"I'll only do it because she's my blood too," she growled. "I'll talk her through her thoughts; help her control herself when the time comes. I'll help her, despite the fact that no one _helped me._"

* * *

"_The other isn't blood."_

Out of the whole meeting with Azula, this stuck out the most.

* * *

Tenzin was ten when he finally connected the dots. At first he was in denial. Why would _no one_ have told him that his biological father was his airbending teacher?

It wasn't _fair_.

He didn't _want _to be Aang's son. But he was.

He dropped hints that he knew to his Zuko and Katara for months but neither of them told him. They didn't even act like they knew. They acted like everything was the same, even though it wasn't.

It was why Tenzin snapped.

He marched into Zuko's office, where he and his mother were looking at maps that had been nailed into the wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" he shouted.

"Tell you what?" Katara answered calmly. Too calmly.

"THAT AANG IS MY BIOLOGICAL FATHER?" There was a crazy part of them that hoped his parents would deny it, that hoped that Zuko's blood really did run through his veins, that this was all just a misunderstanding.

Instead Katara looked like she was about to cry, and Zuko couldn't bring himself to meet Tenzin's gaze.

Tenzin didn't know why this felt like such a nightmare. But it did. He bolted from the office, suddenly too angry to even look at his parents. He ran into the gardens, ignoring Yakone' and Shen when they called out to him, and quickly found the turtle duck pond. In his hurry he tripped and fell, cutting his knee against a rock. He ignored the pain, and ignored the blood that was now streaming down his leg. He slumped down into the grass, trying valiantly to fight off the tears that were threatening to pour from his eyes. He hated crying. He hated being upset.

Sometime later he heard Zuko quietly tell his siblings (half siblings now, weren't they?) to leave him and Tenzin be for the moment.

He felt Zuko sit down beside him and he turned his head away, refusing to look at him.

"I know you're upset," Zuko began. "But…blood…means nothing. I love you no more and no less than I love Shen and Yakone'. In fact, some days, when Shen and Yakone' are acting up, you're my favorite child."

This made Tenzin turn his head. "You're not supposed to say stuff like that."

Zuko shrugged. "I believe I just did, kiddo."

Tenzin shook his head, feeling teary again. "But we're not the same blood. That's supposed to be important."

Zuko picked up a sharp edged rock and sliced open his palm without even flinching. Red blood dribbled down his fingers as he held his hand up next to Tenzin's bleeding leg. "Funny, looks the same to me."

Tenzin stared at his father, not sure if he was crazy or awesome.

He watched Zuko for a long time, debating. Finally, he leaned forward and embraced Zuko, who patted his back awkwardly, cradling his injured hand away from the both of them.

"Has anything changed?" he asked quietly.

He could feel Zuko shaking his head. "Nothing."

* * *

When Tenzin was twelve he woke himself up scratching his forehead.

Boy, did it really _itch._

He clamored out of his bed and stumbled into his bathroom, paused to light the sconce, and then looked at himself in the mirror.

There on his forehead, peaking out behind his messy brown hair, was the beginnings of a blue arrow.

* * *

Twelve year old Shen is one of a kind. He's witty, sarcastic, considerably popular among the local kids, and can hold his own against his Auntie Toph and Uncle Sokka in a round of poker.

He's also a good waterbender when he sets his mind to it.

Today, however, he is not setting his mind to it.

"Twenty ice daggers, Shen! That's all I want!" Katara cried in exasperation. Tenzin was watching her waterbending session with Shen and he kept having to cover his mouth to stifle his laughing.

"Okay, mom, I get it." Shen moved through the attack forms with ease. He looked a lot like Zuko, with light skin and unruly black hair. But blue eyes peered out from under his bangs.

Tenzin was surprised. For once Shen isn't going to offer up a sarcastic remark?

Shen suddenly stops and then crosses his arms. "Okay, now here's what I don't understand."

Nope. Tenzin thought too soon. Katara groaned.

"Ice daggers are fancy and everything, but wouldn't I be able to inflict the same damage if I just threw knives?"

Katara looked like she was ready to pull her hair out. "You are a _waterbender_. I am teaching you a _waterbending technique._"

Shen shrugged. "I'm just saying that there's an easier way to go about this whole 'throwing sharp objects' thing." He paused, tapping a finger against his chin. "Actually, the easiest thing to do is not throw anything at all since you know, peace and love and all that."

"_Create the daggers Shen!_"

Twenty perfect ice daggers instantly imbed themselves into a nearby tree.

Katara's mouth fell open and Tenzin rolled over onto his side, howling with laughter.

Shen offered his flabbergasted mother a grin. "Looks like my work here is done." He turned and strutted out of the training area that had been set up for waterbending ages ago.

Katara stared after him for a moment before snapping back into reality. "I'm telling your father!" she shouted after them, somewhat pathetically.

Tenzin snorted, and Katara whirled around and glared. "You wipe that smile off your face young man!" She turned and marched out of the training area, head held high.

Tenzin just bursts out laughing again.

* * *

When Tenzin was eighteen he told his father that Yakone' was better suited to be Fire Lord one day, not him. She was driven and passionate and cared more about the Fire Nation then she did about her own well being. And sometimes, when her mood started to darken, she'd go off for a day or so and then come back with a strong sense of determination. She'd be better after those mysterious days.

They all knew who she visited.

* * *

The marketplace was bustling. Tenzin greeted everyone he walked by, and Katara was ahead of him, chatting happily away to vendors and customers alike. Zuko walked behind both of them reluctantly, wearing the same cloak with the hood pulled up in order to "disguise" himself.

Katara moved out of sight for a moment, and just like that Zuko had quickly caught up to Tenzin and was intent on passing him.

"Um…dad?"

"I don't like it when I can't see her," Zuko mumbled. He was in his forties now and there were streaks of gray in his hair.

They rounded the corner and spotted Katara standing in the middle of the street talking amiably to someone.

Tenzin heard Zuko breathe a sigh of relief. After all this time, he was still overly protective.

Tenzin turned his focus to the women his mother was talking to. She looked vaguely familiar.

As he and Zuko approached the pair, the woman turned her head towards them.

It felt like Tenzin's heart had stopped. Green eyes.

He remembered that last day at the House of Xin Jai. He had been too scared to go back there after all of the kids had looked at him like he was some kind of monster.

But he still remembered the pretty girl with the green eyes.

"Hey Tenzin," she called out cheerfully. "I remember you from when you were little." Her eyes brightened. "You're not so little anymore."

"I'm 20," he blurted out. "I'm not four anymore. So that makes me not little. Yep."

Zuko's palm met his face and Katara bit her lip and turned away so Tenzin wouldn't see her laughing.

But the girl (no, _woman_) just smiled. She held out her hand. "I'm Tian. Our moms are friends."

"Yeah." Tenzin awkwardly gripped her hand and shook it a little harder than necessary. He couldn't look away.

Katara quickly stepped in. "I was just telling Tian that she and her mother should come have dinner at the palace sometime."

Tenzin nodded stupidly. "Yeah. You guys should definitely come have dinner or something."

"Dinner or something?" Tian repeated with a mischievous smile.

"Well I mean…yeah."

She grinned at him. "Okay. Sure. That sounds like fun."

"Really?" he perked up hopefully.

The girl shrugged and playfully hit his shoulder. "Sure." She stepped away. "I have to go," she told all three of them. "I'll see you all real soon for dinner or something!"

She turned and walked away. Tenzin let out a sigh.

"Well," Katara said, brushing the marketplace dust off of her shoulder. "You're still smoother with the ladies than your father was."

Zuko looked affronted. "Hey!"

* * *

Three years later, the night before Tenzin and Tian's wedding, Tenzin told his parents that he knew a happy marriage was possible because of them.

They'd shown him that love not only exists, but that it can last as well.

* * *

Korra asks him questions about Aang. He can't really blame her, after all, since Aang was the past Avatar and everything.

He answers them as best he can. He'd known Aang pretty well. Aang had mentored him and taught him how to airbend. He'd remained a family friend for a long time. He'd attended Tenzin's wedding. He'd babysat Tenzin's own daughter on a couple of occasions.

"But he was your father," Korra points out as she digs shapes into the dirt with a stick.

"Well, yes and no."

Korra looks up at him and narrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Aang was my father, but Fire Lord Zuko was my dad."

* * *

**A/N #2:**

**Well, it's over now. I'm a little sad. I had a lot of fun writing this story. It made me laugh, cry, and most importantly it made me **_**think**_**. I'm not particularly fond of babies, and to be honest pregnancy (while fascinating and beautiful) kind of freaks me out. So to write a story that revolves around both of those things was kind of a challenge for me. But like I said, I had fun (and definitely learned a lot)! **

**To all of you who reviewed—whether it was positive or negative—I can't thank you enough. I can't say for sure whether or not this story would have been completed if it hadn't been for the constant support from you guys, the readers. Thank you all so so so so so much! **

**I don't have plans for a sequel, but I do have plans for more Zuko/Katara stories, so stick around!**

**Once again for good measure—THANK YOU! **


End file.
